


Проект S&J

by Andrew_Clean, Rai_grass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Detectives, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 04:45:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12623492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_Clean/pseuds/Andrew_Clean, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rai_grass/pseuds/Rai_grass
Summary: Шерлок женат на работе? Он утверждает, что даже его связь с Уотсоном - всего лишь подспорье в работе детектива? Отлично. Джон, пробовавший его переубедить, сдается. Теперь он сам хочет найти свою "суженую" и сразу откликается на предложение поработать консультантом в некоем правительственном проекте.Джон рад, что жить ему придется на секретной базе, поскольку видеть Шерлока для него несколько болезненно. Однако вскоре он обнаруживает, что проект, в котором он занят, несет потенциальную опасность не только для Англии - для всей планеты. Лестрейд не принимает ситуацию всерьез, так что, вероятно, Уотсону все же придется обратиться за помощью к человеку, о котором он запрещает себе даже думать...





	1. Пролог

В детстве Джону постоянно снился один и тот же сон – он убегал по замкнутому периметру от кого-то, от убийцы. Страшный человек, со сплошь покрытым оспинами лицом, гнался за ним, замахиваясь огромным ножом, и Джон, заранее ощущая резкую боль под ребрами, чувствуя леденящую обреченность, пытался прибавить шаг... и не мог. Во сне он двигался замедленно, словно плывущий под водой, и, чувствуя приближение черного человека, в отчаянии размышлял, как будет выглядеть его кровь на полу, и быстро ли она смоется.

Сейчас Джон вспоминал этот сон, скачками передвигаясь по коридорам секретной военной базы. За спиной он слышал такие же поспешные, немного более редкие шаги. Шерлок бежал следом, задерживаясь на пару секунд – прикрепляя пластиковую взрывчатку на все двери, что встречались на их пути, а иногда и на плинтусы, и на стены. Джон слушал, как звук этих резких шагов разносится по гулким пустым коридорам, понимая, что сейчас для него нет ничего важнее в этой странной жизни, жизни, которая дает зеленый свет таким идиотам, как он.

* * *

– Быстрее! – гаркнул Джон, оборачиваясь на полголовы, но крик утонул в визге сирен. Либо сработала пожарная сигнализация в подожженной минуту назад лаборатории, либо на пункте все-таки хватились пропавшего охранника и подняли на ноги все силы. В любом случае, времени у них не было совсем.

Шерлок затормозил у следующей двери, скрипнув ботинками о мраморный пол, и отточенным движением вынул из сумки очередной пластиковый контейнер со взрывчаткой. Джон огляделся по сторонам. Его взгляд остановился на пальцах Шерлока, измазанных кровью. Значит, рана кровоточила так сильно, что тому приходилось зажимать ее рукой на бегу. Уотсон поднял голову вверх. Прямо на них, мигая зеленым огоньком, смотрел объектив камеры.

Шерлок щелкнул переключателем и выдернул из приклеенной к двери коробки предохранитель:  
– Вперед, – скомандовал он и помчался, обогнав Джона, дальше по лабиринту узких коридоров, полы распахнутого пальто то и дело касались стен.

Джон поспешил следом, гоня прочь дурные мысли и усилием воли заставляя себя не думать о том, что ждет их за следующим поворотом…

Однако за следующим поворотом ничего не оказалось – ничего, кроме двери на выход. Джон подлетел к огромным дверям и начал резко махать картой-ключом в прорези электронного замка, оглядываясь назад. Холмс притормозил, едва увидев впереди дверь, и теперь подходил к нему сзади, заметно прихрамывая.

Ключ не срабатывал.

Джон нервно улыбнулся Шерлоку и провел пластиковой картой по щели между двумя полосками металла еще раз, затем еще. Предупреждающий писк автоматической системы блокировки двери заглушался протяжным визгом сигнализации, но на панели снова и снова вспыхивал красный огонек: «Доступ запрещен». Уотсон смахнул капли пота со лба рукавом куртки: неужели его пропуск уже успели аннулировать, и теперь они с Шерлоком оказались в собственноручно созданной ловушке, напичканной взрывчаткой?

Ладонь Джона билась об электронный замок, когда он с усилием дергал картой сверху вниз, но на середине очередного движения его запястье перехватила чужая рука.

– Джон, – сипло произнес Шерлок и закашлялся. – Что же ты делаешь. Смотри, это вот так.

Холмс протянул длинную руку из-за плеча Уотсона, отобрал у него карту и медленно провел ею между датчиками. После секундной паузы индикатор уверенно моргнул зеленым, и дверь ощутимо дрогнула: одна за другой отщелкивались толстые стальные задвижки. Шерлок толкнул ворота – они легко распахнулись наружу… и доктор Джон Уотсон задохнулся, почувствовав себя так, словно перед ним открылись Врата Ада.

Все вокруг залила беспроглядная чернота, лишь изредка расцвечивающаяся золотом – то блестели глаза немыслимых монстров. В уши врезался разрывающий барабанные перепонки вой – гигантские исполинские твари выли, вздернув клыкастые пасти вверх, приседая на мохнатых лапах к земле, чтобы кинуться на своих обреченных жертв одним длинным прыжком. Вонь горелой человеческой плоти убивала обоняние и заставляла все волоски на теле встать дыбом от бесконечного ужаса.  
Джон отшатнулся, выбирая мгновенную смерть от взрыва медленному умиранию от клыков чудовищ.

И получил ощутимый толчок в спину от своего спутника.

– Джон, ты что? Мы сами вырубили генераторы, поэтому там нет освещения. А сигнализация срабатывает автоматически по всему комплексу, так что никто сюда не примчится. Пошли, – Холмс силой вытолкал его на улицу и потащил вперед.

Уотсон зажмурился и вцепился в его руку, машинально переставляя ноги, а когда вновь открыл глаза… показавшаяся ему непроницаемой после мертвенно яркого света коридоров лабораторного корпуса ночная темнота оказалась вполне проглядной, желтые глаза чудовищ превратились в огоньки окон общежития для персонала, вой был все той же охранной системой, а воняло вокруг… ну, чем-то неприятно пахло. Но это не настолько пугало, чтобы оставаться в здании, которое меньше, чем через три минуты должно было разлететься к чертовой матери. А за эти три минуты необходимо было свалить, как можно дальше. До границ базы они бы добежать не успели, но в лесной массив наверняка смогли бы углубиться. Это не Афганистан, где на открытой местности укрыться было очень сложно.

Джон обогнал Шерлока, все еще не выпуская его руку из своей, и рванул туда, под спасительную сень деревьев, крепких, здоровенных деревьев, которые могли бы стать для них убежищем. Оставалось всего несколько шагов, но Шерлок резко затормозил, и они оба по инерции полетели на землю.

– Погоди, – выкрикнул Холмс, слегка задыхаясь, – немного. Я сейчас. Надо забрать жесткий диск с лабораторного сервера. Иначе то, что мы взорвали здесь, через год появится снова в другом месте. А так мы получим и доказательства, и гарантию, что такого не повторится.

Шерлок был прав, настолько прав, что Джону захотелось взвыть от собственной тупости. Почему он не подумал об этом сразу, пока они еще были внутри? Может быть, потому, что до смерти боялся даже думать о том, что этот кошмар, словно вирус, сможет выйти за пределы базы и заразить все вокруг.

– Я пойду, – Уотсон вскочил. – Я лучше тебя помню, где стоит сервер, к тому же, если я не вернусь, Майкрофт может тебе и так поверить, без диска...

Холмс поднялся с земли и сгреб его за грудки.

– Нет, – прошептал он ему в лицо. – Нет. Я все успею и вернусь. А ты – ты никуда не пойдешь.

Он так выделил это «ты», как мог бы произносить имя бога. Если бы верил в него.

Но Джон не обратил тогда на это никакого внимания.

– Может быть, ты мне помешаешь? – усмехнулся он.

– Может быть, и помешаю, – неожиданно зло ответил Холмс, схватил Уотсона за плечи и пихнул к ближайшему дереву. Мгновение – и на запястье Джона защелкнулся наручник, крепко соединяя его с толстой веткой. А еще через мгновение Шерлок бросился в наполовину горящее здание лабораторного корпуса, готовое взорваться.... уже через пару минут.

Джон с отчаянием подергал наручники – ему даже показалось, что это... те самые, которыми они однажды были скреплены, спасаясь от погони. Но, без сомнения, это была полная ерунда. Он глубоко вдохнул, постарался успокоиться и перестать панически дергать рукой, стирая в кровь уже вторую кисть. Сирена пожарной тревоги не давала ему возможности прийти в себя. Джон оценивающе посмотрел на ветвь. Ну конечно, ее можно было сломать, но не сразу, а где-то через минуту – драгоценную минуту, которая не давала Джону отправиться за Шерлоком в горящее здание, но позволила бы убежать как можно дальше от опасности.

Холмс как всегда все предусмотрел.

Кроме одного.

Корпус взорвался не через три минуты.

Он взлетел на воздух на 80 секунд раньше запланированного времени.

Джона вместе с веткой отнесло взрывной волной в сторону метров на пять. Он лежал, как-то отстраненно понимая, что вывернутая странным образом и наверняка сломанная рука разрывается от боли. Джон повернул голову вправо – туда, где словно в замедленной съемке рушились стены военной базы проекта «S&J», погребая под обломками, клубами искр и пыли самого важного для него в этой жизни человека.


	2. Глава 1.

Полупустой тюбик зубной пасты, щетка, бритвенные принадлежности и шампунь – Джон стоял перед зеркалом в ванной, прижимая к груди скудный улов своих вещей, и разглядывал собственное отражение. Отросшие на три миллиметра длиннее положенного волосы, покрытый щетиной подбородок, плотно сжатые губы и угрюмый, решительный взгляд. Для законченной депрессивности картине недоставало разве что сеточки трещин и густого слоя пыли на зеркальной поверхности шкафчика над умывальником, перед которым замер Уотсон. Но миссис Хадсон хоть и повторяла из раза в раз, что она вовсе не домработница, все равно неизменно наведывалась в их комнаты дважды в неделю, чтобы поохать над очередной порцией дурно пахнущего «нечто» в холодильнике и попутно превратить полигон для опытов великого сыщика в условно жилую зону с помощью ведра и тряпки. Поэтому пыль в их доме встречалась столь же редко, как длинноухий тушканчик в пустынях Китая. Ну или как желание провести тихий вечер у камина в голове Шерлока Холмса…

Джон вздохнул и потянул дверцу навесного шкафчика на себя. Там хранилась его личная аптечка: необходимый минимум в виде аспирина и ваты, с которым Уотсон приехал на Бейкер-стрит, постепенно превратился в мини-склад медикаментов на все случаи жизни – с Шерлоком всегда стоило быть начеку. Три десятка противоядий, ряд бутылочек с антисептиками на выбор, миорелаксанты, анальгетики, пара эластичных бинтов с пластиковыми фиксаторами на случай перелома и гора стерильных упаковок шовного материала. Иногда Джону казалось, что даже в полевом госпитале Афганистана не было такого разнопланового арсенала.

Он отбивал пальцами ритм по кафелю на стене, пока задумчиво разглядывал забитые полки, а потом решительно прикрыл зеркальную дверцу, так ничего и не взяв. Еще раз осмотревшись по сторонам, Джон вышел из ванной. Сейчас он выглядел на свой истинный возраст, если не старше, и вполне соответствовал стереотипному мнению о законченных холостяках не первой молодости, которые привыкли посвящать себя работе, но, разменяв очередной десяток, внезапно обнаруживали, что слишком многое упускают. Джон понял, что жизнь – это не только служба, уже давно. Он завидовал своим приятелям, которые спешили вечерами домой, потому что там их ждал кто-то кроме замороженной пиццы и ноутбука. Завидовал доверию и совместным просмотрам восьмичасовых новостей. Джон завидовал местоимению «мы», но свято верил, что в его жизни все это еще будет, потому что он был готов отдать взамен почти все, что раньше считал для себя важным.

И тогда на его пути случился Шерлок. На первый взгляд, они были похожи. Оба уже давно не ветреные юнцы, оба любили свою работу и были одинокими до той крайности, когда не с кем поделиться хорошими известиями. Они сошлись даже в стремлении найти кого-то, просто чтобы тишина пустой квартиры не сводила с ума. Вот только Джон, встретив, наконец, родную душу, отдался их странным отношениям до конца, без остатка, из раза в раз доказывая свою верность, а Шерлок всего лишь принимал все как должное, не мешая Джону проявлять заботу, но и не давая ничего сверх необходимого минимума в ответ…

Шампунь и паста полетели в основное отделение чемодана, бритву и щетку Джон замотал в тонкое полотенце и с усилием втолкнул в боковой карман. На кровати ровной стопкой возвышались сложенные по правилам рубашки, все четыре. Брюки и свитера все еще ждали своего часа в стороне, а дно чемодана было уже полностью застлано нижним бельем и бытовыми мелочами. Уотсон придирчиво оценил вместительность основного отделения и недовольно покачал головой. Даже странно: когда он переезжал сюда из своей прежней квартиры, чемодан громыхал на рубленной брусчатке звуком пустого металлического ведра, а вещи вольготно размещались внутри, как рыбы в аквариуме. А сейчас сумка на колесах была уже больше, чем наполовину, заполнена, а стопки одежды на кровати оставались столь внушительными, что едва ли влезли бы и в абсолютно пустую.

Уотсон раздумывал над проблемой не слишком долго. Он решительно сгреб свитера в кучу и запихнул их назад в шкаф, оставив себе только один, канареечного цвета, подаренный когда-то сестрой. В конце-то концов, он собирался начать новую жизнь, и в ней не было места старым свитерам. Выбросить их самому Джону не хватило бы отваги, так что он с чистой совестью переложил эту миссию на плечи миссис Хадсон. Или Шерлока. Если только Шерлок увидит, что Джон оставил часть вещей. Если Шерлок еще хоть раз зайдет в его комнату. Если Шерлок вообще заметит, что Джона больше нет…

Уотсон долго и терпеливо ждал. Он верил, что рано или поздно до Шерлока дойдет то же, что и до него, и тот начнет ценить Джона не только как диктофон или говорящую лупу, но и… иначе. Но мелькали месяцы, годы, а Шерлок не менялся ни на йоту. Он бросался с головой в самые опасные расследования, срывался с места в любое время дня и ночи, забывая об их с Джоном планах или данных ему же обещаниях. Он отмахивался от всех претензий Уотсона своей любимой фразой «Я женат на работе» до тех пор, пока Джон не осознал, что в этом любовном треугольнике на самом деле чувствует себя третьим лишним.

Их отношения зашли в тупик. Джон был растерян, не зная, как ему быть дальше. Холмс же никак на это не реагировал: либо не понимал, что происходит, либо просто не придавал значения. Это и стало последней каплей. Уотсон решил, что трех лет, потраченных на пустые ожидания и нелепые надежды, вполне достаточно. Пора уходить.

Оставалось просмотреть выдвижные ящики письменного стола и забрать пару вещей первой необходимости из гостиной. А потом просто вернуть ключ миссис Хадсон.  
Уотсон мельком оглядел комнату, которая за несколько минут, лишившись вещей, стала казаться ему непонятно чужой. Словно он здесь и не жил. Словно вот не на этой кровати они с Шерлоком впервые... А, ладно.

Джон махнул рукой, закрыл чемодан и поторопился в гостиную.

Покинув родительские пенаты в 17 лет, он привык кочевать с одного места на другое. Джон постоянно переезжал, и в до-шерлоковой жизни, наверное, большую часть времени проводил в операционных, так что формально именно их нужно было считать его домом. Он не успевал привыкнуть к комнате в казарме, к общежитию в академии, к полевым госпитальным палаткам в Афганистане.

Но Джон точно помнил одно утро в квартире миссис Хадсон, когда он проснулся от того, что ему было холодно. Он обнаружил рядом Шерлока, чья кудрявая голова практически съехала с другой стороны подушки. Как ярый индивидуалист, Холмс загреб себе почти все одеяло, оставив соседу жалкий клочок, не прикрывавший и ног. Джон посмотрел в окно, где в лондонское небо уныло поднималось серое солнце, но почему-то ему стало радостно. Он подумал, что можно купить вторую подушку и более широкое одеяло... для начала. И его внезапно посетило странное уютное чувство, расставляющее все на свои места, которому он не смог тогда подобрать названия. А вечером они перекидывались эсэмэсками с Шерлоком, и тот жаловался на то, что ему, вероятно, придется просидеть ночь в засаде. Погода же не радовала разнообразием, весь день за окном бушевал ливень. Странным образом разозлившись, Уотсон написал: твой преступник никуда не пойдет в дождь. Возвращайся домой! Я тебя жду.

И тогда, перечитав сообщение еще раз, уже в папке отправленных, он поразился тому, как запросто, даже не задумываясь, сказал Шерлоку о том, в чем не смел признаться даже самому себе. Он ждал его. Не работал, не смотрел телевизор и не писал в блоге – это все было только для отвода глаз. Занятие для рук и немножко для мозгов, чтобы совсем не закиснуть от скуки. На самом деле, Джон просто ждал, когда Шерлок вернется. Он понял, что за ощущение у него возникло утром – он почувствовал себя дома. Пусть это была съемная квартира, пусть между ним и Холмсом все было неясно и странно, но Джон впервые начинал строить планы, и впервые ему самому было куда и к кому возвращаться, и было кого ждать.

Холмс тогда, конечно же, не приехал, как всегда, блистательно раскрыв какое-то дело. Более того, он даже не ответил на сообщение, в которое Джон вложил так много смысла. И Уотсон впервые испытал настолько глубокое разочарование, в очередной раз ощутив себя ненужным придатком великого сыщика, который годится в лучшем случае на то, чтобы было кому слать эсэмэски, скучая в засаде.

Ноутбук Джона, как и всегда, лежал на журнальном столике. В последнее время он только для вида возмущался, когда Шерлок приватизировал его, и оставлял в «свободном доступе». Но дарить ноут Холмсу Уотсон не собирался. Нужно же было на новом месте хоть как-то развлекаться по вечерам, да и блог свой он планировал убить. Как и любое другое упоминание о жизни с Шерлоком.

Джон деловито запихнул ноутбук в специальную сумку и снова собрался в свою комнату, когда его взгляд скользнул по фрагменту газетной статьи в рамке под стеклом. Там была их совместная фотография с Холмсом – то ли из «Гардиан», то ли из «Таймс», он уже и не помнил. Давным-давно миссис Хадсон вырезала ее и вставила в рамочку. Когда Джон впервые увидел ее, тут, на полке возле камина, у него в мыслях даже проскочили крамольные слова «семейное фото». Он опасался, что Шерлок начнет насмехаться над этой вырезкой, потребует ее убрать, и уже внутренне готовился к скандалу. Однако Холмс едва обратил внимание на новшество: он скользнул по каминной полке безразличным взглядом и только дернул плечами, типа «чем бы хозяйка ни тешилась, лишь бы плату за квартиру не поднимала».

Рука Джона машинально потянулась к изогнутой рамке фотографии, чтобы забрать ее с собой.

Он тут же отдернул ее. Нет. Больше никакого Шерлока Холмса – ни скучающего и раздраженного, ни довольного быстро раскрытым делом, ни усталого и запачканного – чужой! – кровью, ни невероятно родного, сползающего с края подушки... все. Отныне для Шерлока Холмса в жизни Джона Уотсона не было места.

Он поудобнее перекинул ремешок сумки с ноутбуком через плечо и замер, услышав удивленный голос миссис Хадсон за спиной:  
– Джон? Ты куда-то собрался?

Женщина стояла в дверном проеме, прижимая к груди свежий номер «Таймс». Газету Уотсон выписывал уже два года, и вовсе не потому, что ему нравился консерватизм и оперативность тамошних корреспондентов, а из-за Шерлока, который любил поумничать над заметками за чашечкой вечернего чая. Но забрать сегодняшний выпуск из почтового ящика Джон забыл. Досадная оплошность, если учесть, что в расплату за нее Уотсону приходилось вступать в разговор, которого он всеми силами стремился избежать.

– У меня немного поменялись планы, миссис Хадсон, не стоит волноваться, – сказал Джон, изобразив дружелюбную улыбку на лице.

– Но ты же вернешься к ужину, да? – настороженно спросила она, чувствуя подвох в его словах.

Уотсон посмотрел по сторонам. Вроде бы все, больше забирать из гостиной было нечего.

– К ужину будет Шерлок, если успеет закончить свой эксперимент в морге. Думаю, в одиночестве вы не останетесь, – выкрутился Джон, увиливая от прямого ответа на вопрос.

Миссис Хадсон внимательно вглядывалась в его лицо, теребя газету в руках.

– Джон, у тебя все хорошо?

– Господи, да ну конечно же у него все хорошо! Просто он съезжает, – возмущенный голос Шерлока раздался на лестнице, и уже спустя мгновение кудрявая голова показалась в проеме двери в гостиную. – Миссис Хадсон, я был о вас лучшего мнения. Как вы могли не заметить, что наш прелестный доктор последнюю пару недель ведет себя очень странно?

Домоправительница хлопала глазами, с недоумением поворачиваясь всем телом вслед за хаотичными перемещениями Шерлока – тот исчез на лестничной площадке, чтобы вновь возникнуть у двери на их кухню, проинспектировал заваленный колбами стол и быстрым шагом прошел к своему излюбленному креслу у камина.

– Странно? О чем ты, Шерлок? – спросила она, когда сыщик недовольно буркнул что-то себе под нос, не обнаружив на журнальном столике ноутбука и заметив сумку у Джона на плече.

– Все очень просто. В последнее время Джон часто уходил из дома около полудня, надевая свежую рубашку и тот дурацкий серый пиджак. Куда? – спросите вы. Полдень, для работы слишком поздно, для свидания рановато, и Джон никогда не спешил радовать своих подруг строгим гардеробом, – затянул Шерлок привычную разоблачительную речь, помогая себе жестами. – Теперь его вещи. Он брал с собой только папку для бумаг. Из раза в раз – только папку. Что можно носить с собой на встречу с разными людьми, если при этом хочешь произвести на них впечатление отглаженными манжетами рубашки? Ответ один: резюме. Он ходил на встречу с потенциальными работодателями! – Холмс встал и потер руки, в глазах его горел привычный азарт. Холодный азарт, и больше ничего. – Идем дальше. Странные звонки. Вы заметили, что Джон стал намного чаще брать в руки телефон? А когда начинает разговор, произносит что-то вроде: «Привет, Майкл/Тед/Джим, как дела?». Он звонит старым знакомым, миссис Хадсон, бывшим однокурсникам или друзьям по службе. Внезапная тяга к общению? Очень сомневаюсь. Скорее, ему что-то от них нужно. Скажите, стали бы вы использовать давние связи, если бы вам просто хотелось обзавестись какой-нибудь работой с более удобным графиком? – он победно вскинул руки. – Да ни за что! Итак, какой у нас вывод?

– Ты меняешь работу, Джон? – с волнением в голосе спросила пожилая леди, переводя взгляд на Уотсона.

– Да меня хоть кто-нибудь здесь слышит? – возмутился Шерлок. – Работа – это не причина, это следствие. Он не съезжает потому, что меняет работу, он меняет работу для того, чтобы съехать! Это же совершенно очевидно, – резюмировал Холмс и гордо прошествовал на кухню. – У вас нет на примете нового соседа для меня, миссис Хадсон? И кстати, Джон, почему у нас пусто в холодильнике?

Домоправительница издала странный звук и сделала шаг назад, едва не оступившись. Уотсон поспешил к ней и, поддерживая под локоть, подвел женщину к дивану, помогая сесть.

– Не знаю, Шерлок, почему в холодильнике пусто у тебя, – зло сказал он, делая акцент на последнем слове.

Холмс гремел посудой и стучал дверцами шкафчиков, видимо, все еще надеясь найти что-то съестное.

– Давайте обойдемся без философии, доктор Уотсон, я хочу есть, – съязвил Шерлок.

– Джон, если дело в арендной плате, я готова пересмотреть условия. Хочешь, я сделаю скидку? – тихо сказала миссис Хадсон, со страхом глядя Уотсону в глаза. Она была такой бледной и напуганной, что Джону стало по-настоящему стыдно. Он поднес к губам ее покрытую глубокими морщинами руку и поцеловал.

– Не нужно, дело не в деньгах.

– Конечно же, не в них, да вы вообще меня слушали? – оскорбленно крикнул с кухни Холмс. – Никто, никто меня не слушает, это просто невероятно. Разве сложно сделать правильные выводы, если я и без того разжевал все факты? – ворчливо добавил он, придирчиво разглядывая свой скудный улов - банку тунца в собственном соку.  
Продолжать этот разговор дальше Джон просто не смог. Бережно погладив напоследок ладонь миссис Хадсон, он быстрым шагом покинул комнату.

Чемодан ждал его у порога, сумка с ноутбуком висела на плече, даже объясниться с бывшими соседями у него в каком-то изощренном смысле этого слова получилось, что избавило Джона Уотсона от необходимости писать записку или звонить.

– Это настолько в твоем духе, Джон, – раздался голос Холмса со второго этажа. Уотсон обернулся, уже стоя на пороге. Сыщик буравил его злым взглядом, всем телом наваливаясь на перила. – Ты мог хотя бы заранее сказать о своих планах, чтобы я начал искать соседа.

Джон подавил в себе желание рассмеяться в ответ.

– Попроси миссис Хадсон, она обещала сделать скидку, так что внакладе ты не останешься. Удачи в поисках другого такого же идиота, как я, Шерлок. Надеюсь, в следующий раз тебе больше повезет.

Он спешил уйти как можно быстрее, находиться в этом доме было невыносимо.

– Я никогда не говорил, что мне с тобой не повезло, – крикнул Холмс, когда Уотсон потянулся к дверной ручке.

– Да, – сказал Джон. – Но и обратного ты никогда не говорил. Так что мы друг другу ничего не должны, верно?

Не дожидаясь ответа, Уотсон переступил порог и шагнул в серые лондонские сумерки.

Холмс размышлял не дольше пяти секунд, не сводя глаз с двери, словно ждал, что она вот-вот откроется вновь, и Джон войдет, втаскивая чемодан обратно, а потом вернулся в гостиную и поднял лежавший на столе телефон, по памяти набирая номер.

– У тебя есть два варианта, – заявил он, едва услышав хмурое «да?» в трубке. – Либо ты даешь мне интересное дело прямо сейчас, либо я сам кого-то изощренно убиваю и анонимно сообщаю об этом в полицию. И тогда ты все равно осознаешь масштабы собственной беспомощности и даешь мне дело, пусть и мое собственное, но я хоть так получу удовольствие от расследования: преступник Холмс против детектива Холмса, кто кого? – в динамике раздалась привычная брань, но Шерлок не был настроен слушать. Он обернулся на странный звук и искренне удивился тому, что на диване все еще сидит миссис Хадсон, вытирая слезы и изредка всхлипывая. Холмс расплылся в безумной улыбке. – Ритуальное убийство добропорядочной пожилой леди, как тебе? Сатанинская символика, распиленный труп и следы зубов на внутренних органах.

Домоправительница с трудом сглотнула, медленно поднялась и стала мелкими шажками пятиться к выходу.

– Скорее думай, Лестрейд, предполагаемая жертва пытается сбежать, – весело закончил Шерлок.

Шарканье миссис Хадсон быстро стихало на лестнице, а затем раздался хлопок закрываемой двери, и Шерлок остался один. Совершенно один.


	3. Глава 2

Военный джип прикатил Уотсона прямо к блокпосту у входа на пункт назначения. Джон выпрыгнул из машины и огляделся. Здание охраны представляло собой обычную будку прямо посреди леса. Никакого забора и в помине не было, только по земле змеилась странная желтая полоса шириной всего в несколько сантиметров.  
Шофер, молчавший всю дорогу до базы, неожиданно заговорил, обнаружив приятный глуховатый голос:  
– Это новейшая разработка наших инженеров, – он махнул рукой в сторону полосы. – Силовое поле. От земли и высотой метров в пять. И человека не пропустит, и сигнал тревоги включит. Не советую пробовать пройти, неприятные ощущения, – он поежился так, словно испытал это на себе. И Джону тоже стало неожиданно холодно, хотя начало октября выдалось теплым, и легкой куртки вполне хватало для комфорта.

Из будки выбрались два совсем молодых солдатика. Они с таким недоумением взяли в руки направление Джона, что тот усмехнулся: «Тоже мне, секретный объект. Ставят в охрану салажат всяких». Через полминуты изучения приписного удостоверения Уотсону разрешили пройти через дверь блокпоста. Он еще раньше заметил на довольно-таки солидном отдалении видневшиеся между деревьев приземистые двухэтажные здания. Они были похожи на казармы или корпуса старой больницы.

– Вам туда, – махнул рукой солдатик в направлении этих сооружений. – Корпус В. Генерал на месте и ждет вас.

– А... – Джон растерянно обернулся к шоферу, но тот уже передавал ему чемодан. – Вы, то есть, меня не проводите.

Тот пожал плечами:  
– Это военная база. У меня нет необходимого пропуска.

Под звук заурчавшего мотора Джон побрел к месту назначения – сначала через небольшой лесок, потом по серому полю, беспорядочно утыканному желтыми клочками пожухлой травы. Он шел и думал о том, что более странно его еще нигде не встречали. А еще о том, что ему нужно взбодриться и не являться перед новым начальством, как на собственные похороны.

Очнулся он уже перед двухэтажным длинным зданием с надписью «корпус В». Он поискал глазами дверь и вдруг понял, что не спросил у охранников фамилию генерала, который его ждет. Джон представил себе, как посмеялся бы Шерлок над ним за это проявление невнимательности. И тут же раздосадовано дернулся к двери, презирая самого себя за слабоволие: даже покинув Бейкер-стрит, он не мог перестать думать о человеке, которого нужно было оставить в прошлом.

На месте секретаря в приемной обнаружился еще один солдат, чуть постарше тех, что встречали Уотсона у входа в периметр. Он окинул взглядом посетителя и отточенным жестом указал в угол.

– Чемодан – туда. Генерал Уиллиш примет вас через пять минут.

Так, отлично, значит, Уиллиш. Смутно вспоминалась эта фамилия: ее называли на собеседовании в привязке к имени Генри. Джон решил не задавать лишних вопросов. Он молча оставил вещи там, где было сказано, и присел на темный кожаный диван у входа, такой твердый, что его скорее можно было бы назвать скамьей, обтянутой тонкой обшивкой. Кофе ему никто не предлагал, журналов или аквариума для развлечения посетителей тоже не наблюдалось, с чего Уотсон решил, что гости в стенах командного пункта базы – нечастое явление.

– Можете войти, – сухо сказал солдат некоторое время спустя, предварительно поднеся к уху трубку аппарата внутренней связи и молча кивнув в ответ на короткую реплику начальника.

Джон бодро вскочил, пружиня на полусогнутых ногах, и подошел к двери. Внутренний настрой всегда важен, ведь так? Он собирался начать новую жизнь, и эта работа вполне могла стать той самой соломинкой, за которую стоит хвататься. Значит, нужно смотреть в будущее с оптимизмом, да и начальству обычно нравятся люди, способные проявлять энтузиазм с самого начала.

Резко выдохнув, Джон решительно толкнул дверь вперед.

Генерал Генри Уиллиш оказался типичным военным чуть-чуть за шестьдесят, занимающим высокий пост: у него были темные с проседью волосы, обвисшие щеки и внушительного размера живот. Генерал сидел за массивным столом из черного дерева и с мрачной сосредоточенностью разглядывал плотно переплетенные пальцы. На посетителя он даже не взглянул.

Уотсон потоптался у порога, надеясь хоть на какую-нибудь реакцию хозяина кабинета, но, так ее и не дождавшись, решил брать инициативу в свои руки:

– Капитан Джон Уотсон прибыл, сэр, – отрапортовал он. – Разрешите войти?

Уиллиш медленно поднял на него тяжелый взгляд:  
– Разрешаю.

Джон коротко кивнул и прошел вглубь кабинета, ожидая дальнейших указаний или приглашения присесть, но Генри Уиллиш по-прежнему молчал.

– Генерал Уиллиш, в моем направлении указано, что я буду прикреплен к вашей базе для несения службы в должности… – начал он, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

– Я в курсе, – прервал его генерал. – Что вам известно о проекте?

Уотсон нахмурился. На самом деле, ему практически ничего не было известно, кроме той скудной информации, которую предоставил старый друг и коллега, Джозеф Оушен, посодействовавший тому, что Джона пригласили на собеседование. Во время интервью никакие подробности относительно будущей работы тоже не всплыли: Уотсону задавали различные вопросы, часть была направлена на выяснение его профессиональных качеств, часть явно составлялась военными психологами и требовала смоделировать реакцию и порядок действий в различных ситуациях. В конце собеседования Джон услышал до оскомины знакомую фразу: «Ждите, с вами свяжутся», после чего уточнять что-либо уже точно не стоило. В итоге, он знал о проекте так мало, что выглядел идиотом даже в собственных глазах. Как еще можно назвать человека, который подписывает контракт и пять копий договора о неразглашении, имея на руках информацию, что «военная база находится в секретном месте, занимаются на ней секретным проектом, а в его обязанности будет входить выполнение секретных заданий согласно квалификации» – примерно так звучал ответ на его вопрос, заданный в электронном письме.

– Я знаю только то, что сообщил мне капитан Джозеф Оушен. На базе проходят испытания какого-то лекарственного препарата, секретность связана с тем, что заказ правительственный, а частные фармацевтические компании, стоит им узнать состав, тут же запустят альтернативное производство, и государство потеряет контроль над происходящим. Отсюда, видимо, такие строгие меры безопасности и приказы о неразглашении, – сказал Уотсон, частично сдабривая имеющиеся у него факты собственными умозаключениями.

Генри Уиллиш слушал его очень внимательно. Когда Джон замолчал, он постучал пальцами по столешнице, осмысливая его слова, и затем кивнул:  
– Хорошо. Вся дополнительная информация содержится в документах, которые вы получите, как только мы закончим с формальностями. Также советую вам тщательно проштудировать протоколы исследований, которые вы будете проводить, и ознакомиться с результатами предыдущих тестирований вакцины. Лейтенант Скотт проводит вас в общежитие и проинструктирует. От себя могу добавить следующее: в целях безопасности все сотрудники проекта снабжаются электромагнитными передатчиками–маяками, с помощью которых мы можем отследить перемещения персонала внутри базы. Вам будет выдан пропуск с электронным ключом, которым вы сможете открыть дверь в свою комнату в казарме, а также все разрешенные вашему уровню доступа лаборатории медицинского корпуса. Находиться в помещениях, куда вас не впускает ваш ключ, запрещено. Выходить за пределы базы запрещено. Делиться с сотрудниками информацией, которую вы получите о проекте, а также выяснять, чем занимается персонал лабораторий, в которые у вас нет доступа, запрещено. Вопросы?

Джон сморгнул. Вакцина. Ну, хоть что-то прояснилось. Зато остальные слова генерала ввели его в глубокое недоумение.

Уотсон понимал, что любые разработки новых препаратов, а тем более те, которые проводятся под контролем военных, по определению должны быть секретными, но не до такой же степени, чтобы отслеживать перемещение сотрудников внутри наглухо закрытой силовым полем базы и запрещать им общаться друг с другом. Да и потом, вот это – все? Весь инструктаж?

– Сэр, – кашлянув, начал он, – я могу узнать, чем именно буду заниматься на базе? – вкрадчиво спросил Джон.

Генерал недовольно сдвинул брови:

– Все подробности в папке с материалами, которую предоставят вам для ознакомления в самое ближайшее время. Я вас больше не задерживаю, можете идти. Лейтенант Скотт ждет вас.

Отгоняя от себя навязчивую мысль, что его фактически выставляют за дверь, чтобы не отвечать на вопрос, Джон медленно развернулся и направился к выходу.

– Генерал Уиллиш, прошу прощения за настойчивость, – неожиданно сказал он, снова оборачиваясь к мужчине, – но могу я узнать от вас хотя бы что это за вакцина? Или эти сведения я тоже получу в процессе работы? – сарказм был спрятан мастерски, так что Уиллиш ничего не заметил.

– Простуда, – коротко сказал генерал. – Это вакцина от простуды. Всего лишь вирус насморка, вам не стоит переживать.

Произнося эту фразу, Генри Уиллиш даже улыбнулся. Гримаса была настолько непривычна мускулам его лица, что удерживать ее долго генерал просто не смог. Но зато он хотя бы попытался выглядеть беспечным и доброжелательным, и Джону показалось, что следующим шагом Уиллиш поднимется из-за своего громоздкого стола и вежливо, под ручку, проводит посетителя до двери, только бы тот уже ушел.

– Нет такого вируса, – неслышно пробурчал Джон себе под нос, но вслух сказал совсем другое. – Ваш приказ принят, сэр, разрешите идти?

– Я уже сказал, что вы можете идти, или вам все нужно повторять по три раза? – неожиданно вспылил генерал.

Джон Уотсон поспешно кивнул и покинул кабинет, закрыв за собой дверь.

Лейтенант Скотт оказался рослым детиной, причем его рост был обратно пропорционален словоохотливости. До самого здания, где располагались жилые помещения, он не проронил ни слова, хотя Джон несколько раз пытался с ним заговорить. И только остановившись у стандартного для базы двухэтажного строения с табличкой «Корпус Е», он пробасил, протягивая к Уотсону ладонь:  
– Телефон.

– О, – легкомысленно рассмеялся Джон, – а я уже подумал, что вы потеряли дар речи, увидев меня.

– Телефон, – терпеливо повторил лейтенант.

– Я не понимаю, – развел руками Уотсон, словно призывая в свидетели всех окружающих – за неимением людей это были редкие кусты, столб линии электропередач и сама двухэтажка. – Какой телефон?

– Здесь запрещено иметь сотовые, – отбарабанил Скотт. – Звонки разрешены только с общего телефона, в присутствии вышестоящего офицера.

Уотсон хотел было сердито сказать, что это маразм, но решил не портить о себе впечатление в первый же день. Да и что такого в отсутствии мобильного, он же сам хотел отрезать себя от внешнего мира и полностью уйти в работу. Так что вот он, замечательнейший повод.

– В случае вашего увольнения с проекта, телефон будет вам возвращен, – продолжал монотонно вещать Скотт. – Сим-карту вы можете оставить у себя.

– Спасибо за разрешение, – Джон все-таки не удержался и съязвил.

И получил спокойный ответ:

– Это указано в инструкции, приложенной к договору о неразглашении, который вы подписывали, господин капитан. Надеюсь, остальные пункты инструкции вы все-таки прочитали, и требование их соблюдения не будет вызывать у вас такого недоумения.

Проигнорировав явную шпильку в свой адрес, Джон вытащил из кармана поцарапанную Нокию. Память незвано принесла воспоминание о том, как Шерлок посчитал Гарри его братом. Джон даже помотал головой, выгоняя эту мысль. Шерлок Холмс в его воображении усмехнулся, подпер подбородок рукой и спросил:  
– То есть, если я пришлю тебе смс, ты теперь точно не приедешь и не подашь мне ноутбук со стола? Вот черт, неудобно.

– А мне-то как неудобно, – мысленно поддакнул Уотсон, – я же нахожусь в сотне миль от Лондона... стоп. А где я, кстати, нахожусь?

Они довольно долго ехали на машине по непонятной местности без единого указателя, в направлении и близко не было сказано, где именно находится база... Если его сейчас выведут за периметр и скажут, что в его услугах не нуждаются, он понятия не будет иметь, куда идти. Решение пришло мгновенно.

– Я могу воспользоваться телефоном в последний раз? – спросил Уотсон и, заметив, как моментально напрягся Скотт, продолжил: – Мне всего лишь надо отключить безлимитный интернет. У меня будут автоматически снимать со счета по 35 центов в день, не хотелось бы заработать огромный долг за время пребывания здесь.

Лейтенант пожал плечами, меркантильность нового сослуживца его явно покоробила. Джон включил телефон, но вместо личного кабинета на сайте оператора мобильной связи немедленно отправился в гугл-карты. Они загружались подозрительно долго, и Скотт забеспокоился.  
– Вытаскивайте свою симку, – скомандовал он. – Оплатят вам ваш интернет потом.

Он протянул руку, и Джон, снова выключая телефон, в последнюю секунду уловил на гаснущем дисплее точку, где он сейчас находился, и метку ближайшего города. Радсток.

* * *

Джона очень порадовал тот факт, что ему предоставили отдельную комнату в казармах. При подписании контракта условия проживания не оговаривались, да в тот момент он бы, наверное, согласился жить и в походной палатке с деревянным нужником за километр. Так что похожая на узкий пенал комнатка с кроватью, столом, стулом, шкафом и несколькими полками сейчас показалась Уотсону самым подходящим для него местом. Что-то похожее на монашескую келью, правда, их он видел только в фильмах. Но уединение – именно то, что ему было нужно.

Джон сел на жесткую кровать, провел рукой по шерстяному одеялу – и его на секунду словно перенесло в Афганистан, в спартанскую обстановку полевого госпиталя. Там были кровь, боль, невообразимые страдания, но зато там не было условностей, никаких «я тебя трахаю, но притворяюсь, что ничего не происходит». Черт! Уотсон врезал сам себе по бедру. Он сказал бы, что настроение у него рухнуло в бездну, если бы оно уже не находилось там. Особенно после заполнения анкеты у секретаря Уиллиша.

Ему хотелось засмеяться – в голос – когда он отвечал на вопросы: «Кому сообщить в случае вашего ранения или гибели в первую очередь» и «Кто является вашим бенецифиантом в полисе страхования жизни». Джон и хотел бы указать, что в случае его гибели надо звонить Гарри... но он не помнил телефона Гарри. И даже адреса не помнил. Зато наизусть знал номер Шерлока. И Майкрофта, названивавшего ему с завидным постоянством. И даже инспектора Лестрейда – кажется, всех, кроме родной сестры. Поэтому он торжественно и мрачно, словно хороня себя, вписал в обе графы мистера Шерлока Холмса, проживающего по адресу Бейкер-стрит, 221-Б и имеющего такой-то номер сотового телефона. Он подумал, что если ему суждено сыграть здесь в ящик, то потом уже будет все равно, кому такую новость сообщат в первую очередь. Лишь бы это не было по великой глупости, если он, например, грохнет пробирку с каким-нибудь веществом и надышится ядовитыми испарениями. 

Джон живо представил себе Шерлока с выражением на лице «А что еще от него можно было ожидать». Как всегда, самоуверенного, снисходительного – в общем, Шерлока, как он есть.

\- Да что ж это такое, – подумал он обреченно. – Две минуты в новом доме, а все мои мысли заняты мистером Шерлоком Холмсом, проживающим на Бейкер-стрит. Глупо, Джон, глупо и смешно.

От самоедства его спас тот же самый лейтенант Скотт, заглянувший в комнату:

– Если вы хотите, доктор Уотсон, я вас сейчас познакомлю с соседями. Они как раз вернулись после лабораторных испытаний.

На его лице промелькнула странная неуместная улыбка, но Джон подумал, что, пожалуй, не будет пытаться вникнуть, что она обозначает. Ему сейчас вообще ни во что не хотелось вникать.

И доктор Уотсон пошел знакомиться с коллегами.

В отличие от него, те уже успели обжить свои комнатушки. Соседа слева звали Питер Джеймс, и кроме стандартного имени у него была очень стандартная внешность человека, помешанного на науке. Точнее – на биологии или медицине, книги по этим отраслям знаний загромождали его полки, стол, стулья и были даже разбросаны по кровати. Судя по всему, парень считал, что этот проект – его путь в большую жизнь, в солидные программы, и всячески пытался выделиться. Уотсон даже пожалел его: бедняга не понимал, чем действительно здесь занимаются.

Сосед справа взглянул на Джона испуганно и промямлил что-то вроде «Хрбр Смит». Уотсон постеснялся переспрашивать, может быть, потому что Хрбр и сам его невероятно стеснялся, все время отводя взгляд своих голубых, слегка навыкате глаз. В комнате Смита книг было мало, только справочники, основное место занимали диски с незнакомой Джону музыкой. Взгляд выхватил яркие, салатового цвета, кеды соседа, кожаный шнурок на шее, броскую наклейку на солидном, казалось бы, ежедневнике – и Джон сделал вывод, что его новый знакомец принадлежит к числу поклонников неформальной музыки.

Дедуктивный метод того-кого-нельзя-называть он использовал уже просто по привычке. Настроение прочно улеглось на дне, где-то под обломками его самообладания и гордости. Он поблагодарил лейтенанта Скотта за помощь и отказался от дальнейших знакомств. В конце концов, ему предстояло пробыть на базе не меньше года, он еще успеет всех узнать.

Уточнив у гида распорядок дня («Доктор Уотсон, пока вы знакомитесь с материалами, у вас нет никакого распорядка»), Джон вернулся в свой закуток.

Те самые материалы ему обещали принести только на следующее утро, так что занять себя чем-то полезным Уотсон пока не мог. Он запихнул свои немногочисленные вещи в шкаф, поклявшись, что потом аккуратно их разложит, а не будет вспоминать привычки Бейкер-стрит, и улегся на кровать, прямо поверх жесткого одеяла. До ночи было еще далеко, весьма далеко, темнеть даже не начинало, но Джон чувствовал себя вымотанным до предела. И не физически – скажи ему сейчас отжаться сто раз, капитан Уотсон немедленно вспомнил бы свои навыки. Просто ему казалось, что внутри него образовалась черная дыра, в которую постепенно проваливается все, что совсем недавно имело для него смысл. Он повернулся набок и прижал руки к животу, словно пытаясь заткнуть эту воронку. Все равно было больно. Джон пялился на грубо выкрашенную голубую стену, по его подсчетам, две или три вечности, пока на него не снизошел благодатный сон.

* * *

– Где он? – с порога спросил Лестрейд, пока миссис Хадсон запирала за ним дверь.

– Наверху. – Женщина выглядела так, словно месяц пробыла в плену у сомалийских пиратов. У нее дрожали руки, и дергалось правое веко.

– Понятно, – констатировал Грег, молча оценив ее состояние по внешнему виду. – Я поднимусь?

– Да-да, конечно, – захлопотала миссис Хадсон. – Сделать вам чаю, инспектор?

Лестрейд приобнял ее за плечи, проходя мимо и направляясь к лестнице.  
– Ничего не нужно, спасибо.

Шерлок Холмс по-турецки сидел на полу посреди комнаты. Вокруг него парило облако сигаретного дыма, в радиусе пяти метров валялись окурки, не меньше двух десятков, а на журнальном столике стояла полупустая бутылка скотча. Когда дверь открылась, дым зашевелился и потянулся сквозняком сквозь дыру в окне. На подоконнике блестели осколки, в стену рядом были воткнуты три ножа, ровно друг под другом, а в камине тлели, догорая, обломки кухонного табурета.

– Шерлок, – тихо позвал инспектор. – Ты в порядке?

– Мой мозг бездействует, так что я не в порядке, – зло ответил сыщик, даже не повернув головы.

– Ну, прости, – развел руками Лестрейд. – Я бы от лица полиции попросил маньяков повеселить тебя новыми убийствами, но боюсь, они не жаждут перетруждаться, только чтобы тебя развлечь.

Холмс вытащил из пачки очередную сигарету.  
– Тогда зачем ты пришел?

– Меня позвала миссис Хадсон, ты ее пугаешь, – сказал инспектор, настороженно наблюдая за сыщиком.

Шерлок пожал плечами.

– Веду себя как обычно, разве что снова начал курить. Нечего поднимать шум на пустом месте.

Сзади раздался тяжелый вздох, больше похожий на всхлип. Грег обернулся. Пожилая леди, спрятавшись за его широкой спиной, со страхом следила за происходящим, изредка выглядывая из-за плеча своего живого щита.

– Господи, Шерлок, у тебя совесть есть? – не выдержал Лестрейд. – В твои лучшие дни это «как обычно» тянет на три-четыре статьи минимум, а раз уж миссис Хадсон попросила меня приехать, то я, пожалуй, схожу к машине, чтобы оставить удостоверение инспектора в бардачке, прежде чем решусь спросить, что ты натворил, иначе оно загорится от возмущения прямо у меня в кармане.

– Он пугал квартирантов, – шепотом подсказала домоправительница. – Вел себя очень плохо. Очень.

Лестрейд снова обернулся.

– Кого пугал? – так же шепотом переспросил он.

– Новых жильцов, я думала взять кого-то в комнату Джона, пока он не… – она замялась. – Ну или насовсем.

– Ты пугал будущих соседей, Шерлок? – тоном, которым ругают детей за шалости, спросил инспектор.

– Я морально готовил их к тому, с чем им придется столкнуться, – самодовольно ответил Холмс. – Или кто-то, миссис Хадсон, думает, что отрубленные пальцы из холодильника пропадут вместе с последним пакетом скисшего молока? – громко добавил он, наклоняясь вперед, чтобы заглянуть инспектору за спину.

Пожилая леди тихо ойкнула и мигом отступила в тень коридора у лестницы.

– Первым был парень, молодой юрист, так Шерлок до смерти его перепугал тем, что спустился в кухню совсем голенький и спросил, не будет ли тот против, если он первое время будет приходить по ночам спать в его комнату, – тихонько сказала она. – Видели бы вы, какой он худой, – невпопад добавила женщина.

– Парень? – уточнил Грег.

– Шерлок, – со вздохом сказала пожилая леди. – Кожа и кости. Ничего не ест, сколько я ни прошу.

Лестрейд недовольно вздохнул:

– Миссис Хадсон, давайте обойдемся без таких подробностей.

– Мудрая мысль, – подал голос Шерлок, отшвыривая от себя очередной непотушенный окурок. Тот пролетел не меньше метра и приземлился в дюйме от небольшого коврика, щедро рассыпая вокруг искры. Какое-то время Холмс с любопытством смотрел на тлеющие в ворсе кусочки пепла, а потом, так и не дождавшись развлечения в виде горящего ковра, обиженно достал следующую сигарету.

– Потом пришла семейная пара, – продолжила женщина. – Но если вы хотите знать, что сделал Шерлок, чтобы они ушли, вам, наверное, и правда стоит подальше спрятать свое удостоверение и наручники, – грустно сказала миссис Хадсон. – А вечером заглянул еще один мужчина, такой скромный, приятный. Его все устроило, он даже комнату не просил посмотреть, но потом Шерлок сказал ему какую-то фразу… – она замялась. – Я могу ошибаться, инспектор Лестрейд, но, кажется, это что-то неприличное, – сообщила она доверительным шепотом.

Грег повернулся к Холмсу.

– Это правда? Ты действительно все это делал? – тем же возмущенным тоном спросил инспектор.

– Я всего лишь поинтересовался, знает ли он, что по условиям договора аренды обязан каждый вечер ублажать слух миссис Хадсон рассказами на тему: «Как прошел мой день», – меланхолично сказал Шерлок. – Я же терплю подобные вопросы, так что пусть и он вносит свой вклад в этот обременительный ежедневный ритуал, у нас арендная плата пополам.

– Кажется, я слышала фразу «орально удовлетворять»… – задумчиво прошептала Лестрейду домоправительница, и тот закашлялся, подавившись воздухом.

– Я имел в виду только то, что сказал, миссис Хадсон, а если кто-то слишком испорчен своими тремя браками и слышит что-то другое, я в этом не виноват, – самодовольно выдал Шерлок.

Грегори Лестрейд сжал голову ладонями с двух сторон, опасаясь, видимо, что она может взорваться в любую секунду.

– Зачем вы вообще позволяете ему общаться с квартирантами? – недоумевал инспектор, обращаясь к женщине. – Обсудили с ними плату, показали комнату – и все, дальше пусть уживаются с Шерлоком как хотят, это их дело.

– В этом-то и проблема, – вздохнула она. – Шерлок отказывается пускать кого-либо в комнату Джона, пока не поговорит с будущим соседом лично, а после этих разговоров уже некому ее и показывать.

– Я с ума с вами сойду, – констатировал Лестрейд. – Шерлок, если ты так скучаешь по Джону, почему бы тебе не…

Как же зря он это сказал.

Шерлок Холмс резко поднялся с пола, яростно сверкая глазами.

– Ни по кому я не скучаю, Лестрейд, нечего судить о людях по себе. У меня все просто прекрасно. Я всего лишь не хочу жить бок о бок с идиотами, которые будут только раздражать меня своим присутствием, – он гордо вскинул голову и прошествовал на кухню, пяткой задев по дороге стопку книг на полу, и те рассыпались прямо у ног его не слишком желанных посетителей.

– А, ну конечно, я как в комнату вошел, так сразу и понял, что у тебя все просто прекрасно, – с нескрываемым сарказмом в голосе откликнулся инспектор. – Окно, видимо, голубь клювом разбил, ножи в стене и окурки на полу для декора, а табурет в камине… прости, Шерлок, моей фантазии не хватает, чтобы придумать этому рациональное объяснение. Ты не поможешь?

– Сломался, – буркнул Холмс. – Как и этот чертов чайник! В этом доме все против меня! – заорал он.

Грег вовремя отпрянул от косяка кухонной двери, мгновение спустя мимо него в гостиную пролетел электрочайник, и следом – подставка со шнуром. Та сбила стоявшую на столике бутылку скотча и по инерции залетела под кресло.

– Шерлок, если чайник отказывается подогревать воду, специалисты НАСА советуют для начала попробовать ее туда налить, – громко сказал инспектор. – А когда ты по кому-то скучаешь, гватемальские шаманы предлагают перестать портить всем кровь и попытаться сделать хоть что-то.

– Только вот не надо советов из дамских романов, – крикнул Холмс, перебивая собеседника. – Я не заказывал школьного психолога на дом. Хочешь почувствовать себя полезным, иди помой полы в моей комнате.

На кухне, судя по звукам, в данный момент проходил либо обыск холодильника, либо вооруженное нападение банды мародеров, заглядывать туда и уточнять, какой из двух вариантов правильный, Лестрейд не стал. Вместо этого он подошел к миссис Хадсон, вздрагивающей всем телом от каждого резкого звука.

– У вас есть родственники? – спросил Грег. – Сможете поехать к кому-нибудь на пару дней?

Миссис Хадсон неуверенно кивнула.

– Есть сестра. В Канаде, – уточнила она после паузы.

– Понятно, – ответил инспектор. – Собирайтесь, по дороге решим, как быть. Здесь я вас не оставлю, это небезопасно.

В подтверждение его слов из двери кухни вылетела банка оливок и раздался поток брани на тему присутствия в холодильнике всякой несъедобной дряни и отсутствия там еды.

– А сам покупать не пробовал? – крикнул Лестрейд.

Мобильный в его кармане неожиданно завибрировал. Шерлок тут же выскочил в гостиную, безумным взглядом шаря по всем горизонтальным поверхностям в поисках источника звука.

– Телефон! Где он? Где телефон? – вопил Холмс.

– Это мой, Шерлок, успокойся, – сказал Лестрейд, настороженно разглядывая номер на дисплее. – Заметь, я даже не буду язвить по поводу твоей реакции. Оцени мою тактичность, – добавил Грег и нажал клавишу вызова. – Инспектор Лестрейд, – поздоровался он.

– Здравствуйте, инспектор, – буднично произнес Майкрофт Холмс. – У меня к вам срочное дело, это касается проблемы с послом Нигерии. Думаю, вы уже в курсе. У вас сегодня дежурство, так что я счел возможным попросить вас приехать незамедлительно. Машина будет ждать у входа в участок через пять минут.

– Я не в участке, – ответил Грег. – Лондон в опасности, мистер Холмс. У нас тут чрезвычайная ситуация, а я возглавляю миротворческую миссию с целью предотвратить потери среди гражданских, – торжественно сообщил он.

– Да? – удивился Майкрофт. – И что же такое катастрофическое происходит в Лондоне на ночь глядя, что я об этом не знаю? Цунами? Зомби? Атака пришельцев? – предположил он.

– Хуже. Шерлок немного не в духе, – печально сообщил Лестрейд. – Пора подключать военную мощь Британии, своими силами, боюсь, мы не справимся.

Холмс-старший среагировал мгновенно:

– Высылаю подкрепление. Держите оборону до последнего, инспектор, вертолеты и танки скоро будут. Предлагаю начать немедленную эвакуацию мирного населения в радиусе двух кварталов от эпицентра.

Грег расхохотался.

– Эвакуация идет полным ходом, сэр, сейчас только миссис Хадсон найдет свою любимую сумочку, и первый бронетранспортер с гражданскими под конвоем отправится в лагерь для беженцев.

– Все настолько плохо? – серьезно спросил Майкрофт. – Помощь нужна?

Лестрейд вздохнул и осторожно заглянул на кухню. Шерлок с вселенской тоской во взгляде изучал пустую кофеварку, стоя посреди места последней битвы человечества с боевыми роботами, других ассоциаций в голову инспектора не приходило.

– Справлюсь, – как можно более уверенно ответил он в трубку и вышел к лестничному пролету. Ему совсем не хотелось признаваться старшему Холмсу в том, что в успехе операции он сильно сомневается.

– Родина вас не забудет, готовьтесь к получению медали за спасение жизней, – вернулся к прежнему тону Майкрофт. – Но я все равно жду вас у себя, как только освободитесь, – добавил он и отключился, не дожидаясь ответа.

Грегори Лестрейд сунул телефон в карман.

– Медаль, – буркнул он, начиная спускаться по лестнице. Наверху что-то с мелодичным звоном разбилось, и снова раздалось недовольное бурчание Шерлока. – Надеюсь, не посмертно, – опасливо добавил Лестрейд и ускорил шаг.


	4. Глава 3

«SARS/Japanese encephalitis virus (Проект S&J)» – это было первое, что увидел Джон следующим утром, стоило ему открыть принесенную лейтенантом Скоттом папку.

Далее шли протоколы отчетов британской разведки. В них сухо сообщалось о сверхсекретных разработках китайских ученых, которые создали мутантный вирус, соединяющий в себе штамм, вызвавший в начале двухтысячных эпидемию атипичной пневмонии, с другим, не менее опасным вирусом японского энцефалита. Целью создания вируса-убийцы было, по мнению разведорганизации, снижение тотального давления на страну со стороны мирового сообщества в целом, а также Британии и США, как главных активистов, в частности. По предварительным данным, правительство Китая таким образом собиралось пригрозить мировой общественности началом войны в том случае, если вмешательство в их внутреннее законодательство, а именно, принудительное ужесточение политики «одна семья – один ребенок» не прекратится.

О том, как сам Китай собирается защищаться от им же созданного биологического оружия, сообщалось в одной емкой фразе: «По непроверенным данным, китайские специалисты одновременно с созданием генетически модифицированного вируса начали разрабатывать вакцину».

На этом протоколы отчетов разведки заканчивались, и начинались официальные заключения британских ученых, работающих в области генной инженерии, о возможности, хотя бы теоретической, создания подобного мутантного штамма.

К глубочайшему ужасу Джона, который уже приблизительно посчитал в уме, какую смертность могут давать два вируса вместе, если учесть, что летальность каждого из них по отдельности при отсутствии лечения успешно превышала рубеж в 50, а иногда и 70%, именитые специалисты в этой отрасли были единодушны: создание такого мутанта возможно. Более того, сходство геномов двух вирусов было таково, что новый штамм с большой долей вероятности не просто оказался бы намного устойчивее родительских, но и вполне мог бы получить в наследство оба способа передачи инфекции – как воздушно-капельный, характерный для атипичной пневмонии, так и через укусы насекомых, как у японского энцефалита.

Ответные письма ученых на официальные запросы правительства по мере продвижения к середине папки плавно эволюционировали, как, видимо, и сами запросы, от простых теоретических рассуждений на тему возможности конструирования вируса до предположительных оценок масштаба эпидемии в случае его выхода в открытую среду. И, в итоге, до практических советов по поводу создания вакцины.

Самой же вакцине, описанию экспериментов по ее созданию и первичным испытаниям, была посвящена последняя треть материалов. Джон читал, пробегая глазами строчку за строчкой, и понимал, что это катастрофа. И дело было вовсе не в том, что в цифрах, графиках и формулах сообщалось что-то ужасное, просто… он вообще не понимал, о чем там речь.

Нет, главное Уотсон осознал: первичная вакцина уже была создана и не содержала в себе самих родительских вирусов, а только части их оболочек, что, предположительно, давало гарантию стойкого иммунитета против всех трех штаммов, включая мутантный, и стопроцентно делало саму вакцину безопасной даже для детей. Слово «дети» встречалось в папке постоянно, предлагалось начинать вакцинацию населения с новорожденных. Но вот все остальное…

Какие-то химические дисбалансы, электропорации и схемы плазмидных переносов – часть терминов всплывала у Джона в голове из курса общей генетики, часть из биохимии, но основная масса длинных сложных слов с удвоенными согласными вызывала у него нестерпимое желание срочно погуглить.

Вот только интернета на базе не было.

Зато были стопки справочников и другой заумной научной литературы, в которую Уотсон и окунулся с головой сразу после того, как долистал папку до конца. Вернее, тридцатью минутами позже, когда во многом шокирующая информация смогла, наконец, улечься у него в голове.

* * *

За три недели с момента приезда Джон выходил из казармы... из общежития, конечно... только для того, чтобы пройти в столовую. Которую, впрочем, посещал не так исправно. Да что там говорить, иногда и вовсе забывал. И тогда вечером приходил кто-нибудь из соседей и с недовольным лицом ставил ему на тумбочку сухой паек. Уотсон испуганно извинялся, глядя на часы: он часто не замечал, как пролетает время.

Формулы давно уже снились ему во снах, цифры кокетливо подпрыгивали и улыбались, наматывая синие шарфики на шеи, а длинные слова делились на отдельные буквы и поочередно кружили в вальсе, размахивая полами темно-серого пальто.

Джон попытался подсчитать, сколько же раз он ходил в столовую. Впрочем, это было неважно, до здания он шел, уткнувшись носом в землю, прокручивая в голове возможные варианты решения проблемы с вакциной. Поэтому все, что он видел в мире за стенами казармы, – это тропинку, выложенную кирпичом, кстати, красным, а не желтым, в щели между которым кое-где пробивалась пожухлая трава. Уотсон почему-то старался не наступать на эту скудную растительность – если уж она так героически стремилась к солнцу, зачем было ее добивать? Он понимал, что это глупо, что другие сотрудники базы, идущие рядом, даже не смотрят себе под ноги... но автоматически ступал в промежутки между кустиками.

А теперь Джон впервые оторвал глаза от дорожки. Надо же, он никогда не замечал этой странной скульптуры, изображавшей то ли садового гнома, то ли русскую ракету. Уотсон вспомнил, как однажды, в приступе романтичного настроения, выманил Шерлока на прогулку в парк недалеко от дома. Холмс все время кутался в свой синий шарф и хмурил брови, время от времени бурча, что, пока они гуляют, в Лондоне может произойти с десяток интересных преступлений. Потом он как бы между прочим доложил Джону, сколько посетителей в это время было в сквере, каково расстояние в шагах от скамейки до скамейки на большой аллее и сколько выходов к главным воротам там предусмотрено. Джон не заметил ничего из перечисленного, зато мог с точностью сказать, сколько раз за время их прогулки Шерлок хмурил брови, как часто облизывал сохнущие на ветру губы и насколько сильно замерзли его руки. Он улыбнулся. Что ж, в определенном смысле он продолжал быть невнимательным.

Когда материалы из папки были изучены вдоль и поперек, а длинные сложные фразы в экспериментальных тетрадях перестали походить на японские хокку и обрели смысл, пришло время перейти к выполнению непосредственных обязанностей, то есть, засесть в лаборатории и попытаться выяснить, правы ли были создатели вакцины, так лихо нахваливавшие ее качества в своих отчетах. Но прежде Джону захотелось хоть немного исследовать базу. Может быть, проверить то самое фантастическое ограждение, которое ему так и не посчастливилось увидеть в действии. Сразу после завтрака он вышел из столовой и, отклонившись от прежнего маршрута, пошел в обратном от корпусов направлении. Уотсон пересек небольшую поляну, углубился в деревья, но едва в пределах видимости возник КПП, как рядом мгновенно выросли две одинаковые фигуры в камуфляже и с оружием наперевес. Джон помотал головой – нет, правда, рации на широких ремнях, автоматы у бедер, равнодушные светлые глаза – все было совершенно одинаковое. А он почему-то имел неосторожность успокоиться, совершенно забыв, что это секретный военный объект. Заигрался в свои формулы.

– Капитан Уотсон, вас ждут в лаборатории.

Кто из двух светлоглазых это сказал, Джон даже и не понял. Кажется, они оба не открывали ртов. Но произнесена фраза была именно так, как должна была: безэмоционально и в то же время с необходимой настойчивостью.

Уотсон внезапно понял, что все это ему напоминает: скаутский лагерь. В детстве он был в таком пару раз. И даже что-то вроде КПП там на самом деле имелось, только у охранников не было автоматов – те просто были взрослыми, и детям хватало продиктованного возрастом авторитета, чтобы бояться и не шалить лишний раз.  
Вот только в лагерях на детей не цепляли пластиковые браслеты с маяком.

Джон по выработавшейся за три недели привычке машинально потрогал свой, его принес лейтенант Скотт вместе с папкой документов утром второго дня и тут же сам его и надел Уотсону на запястье, коротко проинструктировав об особенностях данной модели радиопередатчиков. Вспомнив, наконец, где находится, Джон изобразил на лице вежливую улыбку и миролюбиво поднял вверх раскрытые ладони:  
– Я всего лишь хотел прогуляться до границы базы. Просто прогулка, понимаете? Дышу свежим воздухом, – попытался оправдаться он. Мужчины подошли ближе, глядя не на него, а только куда-то за линию горизонта.

– Капитан Уотсон, лаборатория находится в той стороне.

Джон так и понял, что на южную сторону базы следовало повесить указатель «та, правильная сторона». Продолжать спорить он не стал.

– Я понял, – Уотсон пожал плечами, стараясь незаметно обвести взглядом пространство перед собой и запомнить как можно больше. Тропинка к КПП шла напрямую и была примерно футов семьсот длиной. Деревья в леске, в основном, лиственные, Джон не был уверен, что это за вид, вероятно, липы. За деревьями, это он помнил, была грунтовая дорога с колеями от колес машин, еще одна поляна и уже более густой лес. Он не знал, зачем запоминает все это. Возможно, просто так, на всякий случай. Кивнув солдатам, Уотсон послушно отправился к зданию лаборатории.

Впоследствии двоих охранников-близнецов он видел почти каждый день. Они всегда возникали на его пути, стоило Джону отклониться от обычного маршрута казарма-столовая-лаборатория, но чаще просто появлялись рядом, он замечал их спины перед собой, выходя за угол, видел, как они распрямлялись, поднимаясь с колен, когда Джон покидал рабочее место... Капитан Уотсон обзавелся двумя верными тенями, которые никогда бы его не бросили и пристрелили при первом же неверном шаге с его стороны. Он все отлично понимал и старался просто об этом не думать. Слишком часто.

А лабораторный корпус ему понравился. Сразу было заметно, что под проект «S&J» выделялось немало денег. Оборудование было новехонькое, вероятно, только недавно распакованное из коробок. Иногда это было не слишком удобно – приходилось все отлаживать и калибровать. Однако Джон даже обрадовался: эта механическая работа отлично занимала все свободное время.

* * *

Генри Уиллиш считал себя крайне независимым человеком, особенно сейчас, в ту пору своей жизни, когда получил возможность не отчитываться ни перед кем, кроме своей совести. Правда, он не был уверен, что такое понятие, как его совесть, вообще существует. Тогда тем более ему не перед кем было держать ответ.

Однако в последние полтора месяца он жил с чувством постоянной опасности, и уже не раз ругал себя за то, что польстился на большие деньги. Лучше ничего не знать и спать спокойно. Сидел бы сейчас на пороге своего бунгало где-нибудь в Майами, любовался бы, как внуки копаются в песке, и знать не знал, что существует на свете такой Джон Уотсон со своими нелепыми рубашками, нелюдимостью и бормотанием по ночам непонятного имени. Парни пытались послушать, но так и не разобрались, что это за имя – сошлись на Шейле, но все-таки это была не совсем она.

Джон Уотсон казался Генри Уиллишу тихим, спокойным, уравновешенным человеком. Но при всем этом он чувствовал себя рядом с этим невысоким мужчиной с волосами песочного цвета словно на пороховой бочке – никогда не знаешь, когда рванет. Иногда он даже думал, что лучше бы уж рвануло побыстрее. Ожидание, как известно, тягостнее самой казни.

Телефонный звонок застал генерала Уиллиша на подходе к столовой, где он ел наравне со всеми. Старик был твердо убежден, что в полевых условиях, а здесь были именно таковые, все должны быть равны. Генри быстро вынул из внутреннего кармана мобильник и посмотрел на дисплей. «Вот оно», – подумал он. Недаром с утра его мучили неясные предчувствия.  
– Генерал Уиллиш? – осведомились в трубке.

Звонивший всегда уточнял это, несмотря на то, что Генри под страхом смертной казни запрещалось передавать кому-нибудь свой сотовый телефон.  
– Да, – обреченным тоном ответил тот.

– Как проходит наш эксперимент? – без лишних предисловий спросил собеседник.

– Пока без эксцессов, – уклончиво ответил генерал. – Хотя я бы, пожалуй, поторопил процесс.

– Мы пришли к тому же выводу, что и вы, генерал, – голос в трубке не потеплел ни на йоту, но прозвучал одобрительно. – Принято решение переходить к следующей фазе эксперимента. Сделайте все, что от вас зависит.

Уиллиш попытался убрать из голоса лишние эмоции:  
– Какому плану мне следовать?

– Плану С. И будьте внимательны, любая ошибка на этом этапе может стоить нам слишком дорого.

В трубке зазвучали гудки.

Генри машинально убрал телефон в карман. «Понеслось», – сказал он себе, стараясь не думать, что последует за этим приказом. Он посмотрел на столовую, но есть неожиданно расхотелось. Уиллиш кинул взгляд на парней в белых халатах, направлявшихся к лабораториям. Что им придется вынести во время эксперимента…

Он развернулся и пошагал в административный корпус. Генералу Уиллишу в который раз хотелось оказаться как можно дальше от базы проекта «S&J».

* * 

Джон нередко задерживался в лаборатории позже всех. Обычно он был настолько поглощен работой, что даже не замечал, как это случалось. Уотсон не позволял себе отвлекаться ни на какие посторонние раздражители. Даже на присутствие рядом других ученых.

В очередной раз «очнувшись» от рабочего запала в одиночестве, Джон смотрел на наручные часы либо на те, что мигали в уголке монитора, и, вздохнув, собирался в свою комнату. Он педантично обходил всю лабораторию, убирал инструменты, выключал приборы и компьютеры, которые беззаботные лаборанты оставляли включенными, – все, кроме серверного, тот не прекращал свою работу, казалось, никогда. Затем запирал дверь из бронированного стекла и быстро шагал к выходу по длинному узкому коридору, освещенному десятком тусклых ламп под потолком. Уотсон открывал входную дверь собственной карточкой, выходил в темноту и под присмотром своих стражей-близнецов ставил здание на сигнализацию. Охранники всегда ждали его снаружи, сколько бы времени он ни провел внутри.

Однажды случайно оказавшийся с ним за одним столом во время обеда его сосед Смит – да, имя Уотсон так и не удосужился узнать – неловко спросил, не боится ли Джон оставаться в лабораториях один.

– Там жутковато, – смущенно улыбнувшись, признался Смит, сделав неопределенный жест рукой.

– Не боюсь, – буркнул в тарелку Джон, прервав дальнейшие разговоры. Но про себя он очень удивился вопросу: никакого страха в лабораториях он никогда не испытывал. Там было спокойно, даже иногда слишком спокойно и скучновато. Все эти одинокие сборы и проверки, все ли в порядке, давно стали рутинными.  
Но в этот раз все было по-другому.

Уотсон оторвался от работы не потому, что его внутреннее чувство времени начинало бить тревогу, как было раньше. Он внезапно ощутил, что вокруг него концентрируется недобрая черная пустота. По-прежнему царила тишина, только сейчас она была действительно мертвой. Джон вздрогнул от недоброго предчувствия, поставил колбу, которую держал в руках, на лабораторный стол – и звук звякнувшего стекла прозвучал громовым раскатом. Уотсон огляделся: сотрудники давно ушли, оставив, после себя беспорядок. Все было как и всегда. Но странная беспочвенная тревога никак его не отпускала.

Он по привычке бросил быстрый взгляд на серверный компьютер – и отшатнулся, сильно ударившись бедром о край стола. Обычно выключенный монитор, всегда бывший черным и безжизненным, ожил. По нему бежали серые горизонтальные помехи, иногда вытягивавшиеся вертикально, как будто сквозь них пыталось прорваться какое-то изображение. С минуту Джон как завороженный смотрел на крупную рябь, стараясь унять бешено колотившееся сердце и внушить самому себе, что все нормально, что просто кто-то случайно включил экран. Он подошел к нему, собираясь нажать кнопку, отключавшую питание самого монитора, но тут волосы зашевелились у него на затылке: датчик питания свидетельствовал, что оно уже выключено. Джон резко отдернул руку, и в это же мгновение помехи сложились в четкую картинку. Белая комната без окон. Железная кровать со смятыми, перекрученными простынями. К изголовью кровати пристегнуты свисающие наручники. 

Через пару секунд картинка снова расползлась на помехи.

Уотсон по-прежнему смотрел на экран. Изображение, которое он увидел, было похоже на снимок из палаты для буйных сумасшедших, но при этом до странности пугало, словно в нем содержалась еще какая-то информация, которую мозг не сумел пока расшифровать до конца. «Точно, – подумал Джон, – мне там самое место, в психушке». В это же мгновенье вертикальная помеха вытянулась и, словно нитка, сложилась в символ.

Б

Уотсон затаил дыхание, пока не выскочила следующая буква.

Е

Что будет за ней, Джон уже знал.

Г

Окончания слова он не стал ждать.

БЕГИ

Уотсон в панике оглянулся, не желая поддаваться безумию. Он нормальный здравомыслящий мужчина, работающий экспертом-консультантом в секретном правительственном проекте. Он просто устал.

Вот именно, в секретном, – подсказал ему мозг. Кто знает, что здесь на самом деле происходит. С чего это он взял, что военным для передачи послания обязательно нужен включенный монитор?

Джон решил, что сегодня точно не будет убирать за нерадивыми лаборантами. Он пулей вылетел из лаборатории, не оглядываясь, – ему казалось, что пустота наступает на пятки, и в ней происходит что-то ужасное. Уотсону со второго раза удалось запереть дверь, и он прильнул к ней, напряженно вслушиваясь, что там происходит, ожидая услышать рев разочарованных монстров или крики убийц, упустивших добычу. Но внутри было тихо. А тьма словно переместилась за ним следом в коридор, где клубилась под потолком, затуманивая свет ламп. Расстояние до выхода удлинилось в несколько раз. Джон уговаривал себя не бежать, но шаги все равно невольно ускорялись. Кровь стыла от того, что эха от стука каблуков его ботинок не было слышно, оно словно вязло в жуткой тишине.

И вдруг эту давящую на уши пустоту пронзил резкий звук. Он пролетел по коридору, ударяясь об стены, проникая во все закоулки. Жуткий, неестественный звук.

Это был смех.

Кто-то смеялся – раз, и еще раз. Уотсон остановился, будто налетел на невидимую преграду.

Это был детский смех. Отчетливый детский смех. Смеялся ребенок, вряд ли старше шести-семи лет.

Джон внимательно прислушивался. На секретном правительственном объекте не должно было быть детей.

Ребенок засмеялся снова, затем сказал, со странным всхлипом:  
– Мне не больно. Мне правда не больно. Я могу еще раз.

На секретном правительственном объекте, где испытывают вакцину против биологического оружия, не должно было быть детей, если только не...

Уотсон не мог поверить. Для него это было слишком. Он побежал по коридору назад, закричав:  
– Ты кто? Ты где? Не молчи! Я иду!

По пути он тряс все двери подряд, но те не поддавались.  
– Ты где? Ты где? Отзовись! Я иду! – лихорадочно повторял Джон.

Детского голоса больше не было слышно. Внезапно одна дверь под настойчивым ударом плеча Уотсона распахнулась, и он почти влетел в небольшой тамбур, упав на бок. Джон немедленно вскочил и прижался к стене, с удивлением понимая, что находится не в кабинете или лаборатории. Это было крохотное помещение, вроде подсобки, совершенно пустое и с небольшим квадратным люком в полу.

Уотсон смотрел на него и не чувствовал никакого удивления. Он обнаружил, что уже давно подозревал что-то подобное, но просто не хотел озвучивать собственные опасения даже в мыслях. Все это оборудование, которого привозили намного больше, чем может понадобиться даже в таких лабораториях, люди, которых он видел входившими и не видел выходившими, странные шумы из ниоткуда... Это здание было намного больше, чем казалось снаружи, и располагавшееся над землей строение было только вершиной айсберга. Вероятно, под землей находились другие помещения, и может быть даже лабораторный корпус уходил вглубь далеко не на один этаж, вот только доступ туда Джону Уотсону был запрещен. Так что же за дела там творились, если ему не следовало о них знать?

Джон изо всей силы ударил ногой по люку, затем еще раз – и со второй попытки тот распахнулся вниз, повиснув на одной створке. Под ним обнаружилась обычная железная лестница, ведущая в темноту. Уотсон с ужасом осознал, что сейчас ему придется туда спуститься. Он уже приладил ногу на первую ступеньку, когда на плечо ему легла чья-то ладонь.

Джон обернулся со сверхзвуковой скоростью. За ним стоял генерал Уиллиш, он отступил на шаг и сложил руки за спиной.

– Не стоит вам туда лезть, доктор Уотсон, – спокойно произнес генерал, разглядывая подчиненного прищуренными глазами. – Там ничего нет, просто инженерные коммуникации. Давно нужно было повесить на эту дверь табличку «Посторонним вход воспрещен».

За могучими плечами Уиллиша бесшумно материализовались неизменные охранники Уотсона. Доктор понял, что вниз ему спуститься не дадут. Но не задать главного вопроса, который его волновал, Джон просто не мог:  
– Где ребенок? – напряженно спросил он сорванным голосом.

– Какой ребенок? – очень ненатурально удивился генерал. – На базе не может быть никаких детей. Я сильно сомневаюсь, что здесь есть кто-то моложе двадцати лет.

Уотсон несколько секунд буравил Уиллиша взглядом, но все же благоразумно промолчал. Сказать о том, что отчетливо слышал в коридоре смех и жалобы ребенка? 

Бросить в лицо генералу обвинения, которые пришли ему в голову? Да его спишут на следующий же день с пожеланием подлечить нервы, если просто сразу не упрячут в психушку во избежание разглашения.

– Вы не слышали? – развел руками Джон, сильно подозревая, что его слова тоже звучат наигранно. – Вот и я подумал, что мне показалось. Утомился, наверное, – пожаловался он, прижимая ладони к вискам.

– Наверняка, – с готовностью согласился генерал. – Мне рассказывают, что вы постоянно покидаете лаборатории последним. Знаете что, возьмите-ка отгул на денек, побудьте в своей комнате, посмотрите в клубе фильм, ложитесь спать пораньше. Я официально запрещаю вам завтра появляться в лаборатории. Все понятно?

Джон кивнул. Под конвоем охранников он пошел к выходу, затем к своему общежитию. Генерал сам лично запер лабораторный корпус, как только Уотсон вышел за его пределы. Шагая к себе, Джон старался не думать, каким образом тот так быстро оказался рядом.

Засыпал он с трудом: его бросало то в жар, то в холод. Джон припоминал содержание недавно прочитанных книг, просмотренных фильмов, стараясь ни в коем случае не думать о произошедшем. Посреди ночи он проснулся в холодном поту и сел на кровати, внезапно поняв, почему картинка на экране выключенного монитора показалась ему такой пугающе странной.

Или постель была нереально огромной. Или наручники были сделаны для слишком узкого запястья.

«Мне не больно», – прозвучали в его мозгу весело-испуганные слова.

На проклятой базе ставили опыты над детьми.

Сознание Джона Уотсона не могло справиться со всем ужасом происходящего. Он свернулся на кровати в позе эмбриона и провалился в пустоту поджидавшего его сна.

Весь следующий день он провел в своей комнате, пытаясь составить план дальнейших действий. Когда послезавтра Джон появился в лабораторном корпусе, дверь, за которой находился спуск вниз, исчезла. Уотсон обреченно провел рукой по стене, полюбовался на следы краски на ладони и окончательно понял, что без помощи извне ему не обойтись.


	5. Глава 4

Можно сказать, Джону просто повезло. По романтичной версии, Вселенная услышала его отчаянную просьбу, по прагматичной - это была банальная случайность. Но тем не менее, факт оставался фактом: спустя всего два дня после того страшного вечернего инцидента с ребенком, Уотсон смог раздобыть телефон.

Над тем, как это сделать, он ломал голову почти все время, когда не был занят прокручиванием в памяти воспоминаний о слове, возникшем на выключенном мониторе, и детском смехе, до сих пор эхом звучавшем у него в голове. Ни у кого из сотрудников мобильных не было, оба его охранника таскали на ремнях только рации внутренней связи и синхронно усмехнулись, переглянувшись, когда Джон как бы между прочим спросил у них о телефоне. Оставался генерал Уиллиш, который наверняка имел связь с внешним миром, но Уотсон был более чем уверен, что генерал не позволит ему воспользоваться мобильным, и пока еще был в своем уме, чтобы не обдумывать всерьез возможность тайного проникновения в его кабинет.

Но на третий день, во время завтрака, Фортуна улыбнулась Джону ложкой овсянки и подмигнула двумя имбирными печеньицами.

– Как будто время пошло вспять, и я опять оказался в Афганистане, – грустно заметил Уотсон, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь. Он стоял с подносом в руках возле столика раздачи в столовой и с тоской разглядывал свой завтрак, состоящий из пяти ингредиентов депрессивного серо-коричневого цвета. – Если на обед дадут суп с крапивой и фруктовый компот в походных флягах, сходство будет просто пугающим.

– Скучаете по старой доброй пицце и гамбургерам, доктор Уотсон? – шутливо поинтересовался стоящий рядом лейтенант Скотт. За последние недели они пересекались не меньше десятка раз, но парень впервые после дня прибытия Джона на базу сказал ему что-то кроме стандартного приветствия.

– Скорее, по пирогам с капустой, которые продаются в булочной на углу Бейкер… – он дернул подбородком и поджал губы. – Того места, где я раньше жил, – исправился Джон. – Вы не представляете себе, что это за пироги. А еще чай, чай с вишневым джемом, – мечтательно добавил он.

– Понимаю, – улыбнулся лейтенант и кивнул на ближайший столик, предлагая его занять. – А я бы все отдал за пару бутылок пива и пакет чипсов с паприкой.

– Кажется, я старею, – шутливо заявил Уотсон, обдумав слова парня. – Как иначе объяснить, что мне хочется пирогов с чаем, а не пива с чипсами?

Скотт искренне рассмеялся. Они уселись за стол друг напротив друга и теперь синхронно ковыряли серый как асфальт омлет.

– Не знал, что вы воевали в Афганистане, – задумчиво произнес лейтенант, отправляя в рот кусочек консервированной рыбы, предварительно отковыряв налипшую на нее овсянку.

– Было дело, – подтвердил Джон, размышляя над тем, не этот ли факт внезапно сделал парня словоохотливым. Мало ли, что может быть связано с Афганистаном у человека в форме и со званием, даже если он выглядит слишком молодо, чтобы быть в числе участников тех событий. – Я был военным врачом, пока меня не комиссовали по ранению, – уточнил он.

– Вам имя Джозеф Юстер ни о чем не говорит? – неожиданно спросил Скотт.

Джон задумался, пытаясь вызвать какие-нибудь ассоциации, но память упрямо твердила одно и то же.

– Кажется, нет, – смирился, наконец, он. – А кто это?

– Мой двоюродный брат, – ответил лейтенант. – Он тоже воевал в Афгане, третий дивизион, но после первой же вылазки подорвался на мине вместе со своим отрядом, и месяц провел в госпитале. Джозеф говорил, ему спас жизнь какой-то Джон, военный врач. Так я подумал, вдруг мир настолько тесен? – Скотт улыбнулся и пожал плечами. – Ну, нет так нет.

Так вот, в чем дело.

Джон моргнул. Вот правда, он всего лишь моргнул, но за это время успел не только прокрутить в голове несколько вариантов дальнейшего развития событий, но и мысленно упомянуть всуе Шерлока и тот факт, что до встречи с сыщиком он бы никогда не стал действовать подобным образом.

– Джозеф Юстер, говорите? – переспросил он. – Кажется, что-то вспоминаю. Такой темноволосый, шатен, да?

– Скорее, рыжий. Светлая кожа, веснушки…

– Точно! – воскликнул Джон. – Рыжий, конечно. А ранение было… ммм… осколочным, если я правильно помню, где-то в область груди, рук… – прищурившись, осторожно перебирал он, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией собеседника.

– Ему кость в бедре раздробило куском какой-то трубы, – произнес Скотт, нахмурившись. – Потерял много крови и чуть не лишился ноги. Врач спас.

– Я, это был я, – уверенно сказал Уотсон, хлопая себя ладонью по груди. – Рыжий, нога, Афганистан и доктор Джон – все сошлось, видите?

– Возможно, – неуверенно ответил лейтенант, хмурясь еще сильнее.

Джон часто и неглубоко дышал, боясь сделать неверный шаг.

– Собака, он все время говорил о своей собаке, – решился он. Скотт никак не отреагировал. Господи, у всех молодых парней есть собаки. Собаки и девушки. Точно! – И о девушке, все переживал, дождется ли. Как же ее звали… – Уотсон изобразил задумчивость.

– Милли? – переспросил лейтенант, снова начиная улыбаться. – Он и вам все уши про нее прожужжал, да? С ним тогда было просто невозможно разговаривать. Джозеф с любой темы перескакивал на эту свою грудастую подружку. Они расстались, кстати, – добавил он, снова начиная есть.

– Очень жаль, – Джон неопределенно покачал головой. – Мне казалось, он ее любил. Ну а как там Джозеф вообще? Передавайте ему привет от старого друга, – затараторил он, с облегчением отпивая глоток… ладно, назовем эту мерзость чаем.

– Обязательно, – кивнул Скотт. – Он в порядке, работает в фирме по ремонту бытовой техники, встречается с кузиной своего школьного друга, она хорошая.

– Очень за него рад, – сказал Джон, а потом резко перехватил руку лейтенанта с уже занесенным куском омлета на вилке. – Лейтенант Скотт, мы с вашим братом многое пережили вместе, – начал он шепотом, – такое не забывается просто так. Он в долгу передо мной. Его сейчас нет рядом, чтобы я мог попросить отплатить услугой за услугу, но есть вы, – Уотсон сделал паузу, давая возможность переварить информацию. – Скажите, вы же не откажете в одной маленькой просьбе человеку, который спас вашему брату жизнь?

Под напором больших честных глаз Джона, буравящих его насквозь, парень сжался и побледнел:  
– Если это будет в моих силах, – он слабо кивнул.

– Уверяю вас, будет, – радостно выдохнул Уотсон. – Я прошу вас о сущей мелочи, мне просто нужен мой телефон.

Лейтенант Скотт тут же изменился в лице и дернул рукой, сбрасывая ладонь Джона.

– Это строго запрещено! – возмущенным шепотом сказал он, оглядываясь по сторонам, не слышит ли кто их разговор. – Строго. Я не просто лишусь работы, если нарушу прямой приказ генерала Уиллиша, я попаду под военный трибунал.

– Один звонок, об этом никто не узнает, – продолжал настаивать Джон, но Скотт резко поднялся из-за стола, отодвигая от себя тарелку.

– Мне очень жаль, ничем не могу помочь, – твердо произнес он, прежде чем резко развернуться и уйти.

– Джозеф бы сделал это для меня, – громко сказал Уотсон ему в спину, отмечая, что лейтенант на секунду замедлил шаг, но тут же уверенно продолжил свой путь к выходу, так и не обернувшись.

Это было обидно. Джон убеждал себя в том, что сделал все правильно, но предательская мысль терзала его и без того уставшие мозги: он был абсолютно уверен, что Шерлок на его месте уже давно бродил бы вокруг здания столовой, пока лейтенант Скотт вприпрыжку несся бы к нему с мобильником в руках.

Но уже час спустя Уотсону пришлось оставить самоедство до лучших времен, потому что генерал Уиллиш позвал его к себе в кабинет. Начальник был хмур больше обычного и по старой традиции не предложил посетителю присесть, на одном дыхании сообщив, что испытания препарата перешли в решающую фазу, эксперименты продолжатся на крупных животных, и теперь Джону, помимо всего прочего, будут поставлять кровь вакцинированных свиней для исследования образования антител и эффективности действия препарата.

Вместив эту информацию в три коротких предложения, генерал Уиллиш смерил Уотсона тяжелым взглядом и многозначительно посмотрел на дверь, намекая, что аудиенция закончена.

– Я не вирусолог, – только и смог выдавить из себя опешивший Джон. – Я врач. Могу пришить оторванный палец и посоветовать лекарство от резей в желудке. А то, что вы от меня требуете, вне моей компетенции. И вне компетенции как минимум половины сотрудников проекта. Здесь есть медики, ветеринары, фармацевты и даже обычные биотехники, но ни одного специалиста по генной инженерии и вирусологии, как это понимать? – едва сдерживая поток бушующих внутри эмоций, произнес он.

Генерал выслушал его со спокойствием бронзовой статуэтки Будды.

– Выполняйте приказ, задавать вопросы и ставить под сомнение мои решения в ваши обязанности не входит. У вас есть две недели на все необходимые тесты, после чего мы запустим в производство пробную партию препарата.

Джон почувствовал, как в нем вскипает ярость и панический страх одновременно.

– Производство? – переспросил он, не веря своим ушам. – Речь шла о начальных стадиях разработки, так о каком производстве вы говорите?

– Мы ограничены во времени. Сроки поджимают, – нехотя сказал генерал, хмуря брови.

– Сроки? – медленно повторил Джон, склонив голову набок.

Уиллиш с размаху двинул кулаком по столу.  
– Прекратите задавать лишние вопросы и займитесь делом! – гаркнул он.

Джон заметно поутих, но в сторону двери даже не глянул.

– При всем уважении, генерал Уиллиш, вы хоть представляете себе, что будет, если выпустить вакцину от мутантного вируса, не проверив ее до конца? Или вы снова скажете, что мне не о чем волноваться, и назовете генетически соединенные штаммы атипичной пневмонии и японского энцефалита вирусом насморка?

– У вас все? – поинтересовался генерал. Уотсон скрипнул зубами, заставляя себя замолчать. Он был уверен, что снова задавать вопросы о ребенке или говорить о своих подозрениях бессмысленно. – Вы свободны. Первая партия образцов уже доставлена на ваше рабочее место.

Все, что Джон мог сделать – это со всей силы хлопнуть дверью, уходя из кабинета Уиллиша, но та на его беду была снабжена доводчиком. Так что в итоге он смог добиться только легкого щелчка замка, что совершенно, абсолютно не выразило степени его возмущения происходящим.

Наполненные кровью пробирки ждали его в лаборатории. Часть из них находилась в термостате с уже успевшим отделиться от прозрачной сыворотки кровяным сгустком, часть, залитая консервантом, нашла свой приют в холодильнике, а часть стояла в штативе прямо на лабораторном столе, готовая для проведения всех необходимых тестов. Именно к ним Джон и направился, гоня от себя прочь дурное настроение и плохие предчувствия. Монотонные движения и четко прописанные в методиках действия успокаивали, поэтому он позволил себе просто отключить на время мозг и плыть по течению: «добавить три миллилитра… взболтать… прогреть 30 минут… отцентрифугировать… добавить пять миллилитров… взболтать…».

Обед Уотсон, как и обычно, пропустил, но сердобольная Мелисса, лаборантка из соседней комнаты, принесла с собой из столовой бумажный пакет с сухим пайком и отдала его Джону, сказав при этом, что заботу о нем проявил лейтенант Скотт, который просил передать, чтобы доктор Уотсон обязательно пообедал, пока все окончательно не остыло.

Сердце Джона нервно заколотилось. Неужели, его план все-таки сработал, и Скотт передумал? Он отошел в дальний конец лаборатории, в так называемую мертвую точку, которую не охватывали камеры, и развернул бумажную обертку. Внутри обнаружились бутерброды с еще теплым филе индейки и… его телефон, потертая Нокия в тонком пластиковом пакете. Дрожащими руками Уотсон вытащил мобильник и сунул его в карман халата. Стараясь не вызывать подозрений, Джон вышел из боксовой комнаты в коридор, дружеским жестом махнул одному из охранников и направился в уборную, насвистывая себе под нос простую мелодию.

В туалете было пусто. Уотсон обошел все кабинки, открывая двери и заглядывая внутрь, а потом закрылся в самой дальней, у стены, вытащил драгоценный телефон из кармана и вставил симку, которую повсюду носил с собой. Индикатор заряда батареи мигал двумя короткими полосками из семи возможных. Джон, не медля ни секунды больше, нажал цифру пять и не отпускал кнопку до тех пор, пока мобильник не среагировал на команду быстрого набора, и на экране высветился номер исходящего вызова.

Грегори Лестрейд не был настроен на разговоры, что и дал понять сразу, пропуская положенную по правилам этикета часть с приветствием.

– У тебя что-то срочное, Джон? – по-деловому спросил он, перекрикивая врывающийся в трубку ветер. – Я на месте преступления. У нас труп. Перезвонишь позже?

– Мне нужна твоя помощь, – быстро прошептал Уотсон, прикрывая ладонью рот с прижатым к самым губам микрофоном мобильника. – Я на военной базе, это секретный правительственный объект, я даже не знаю, где точно он находится. Ближайший населенный пункт – Радсток, это все, что мне известно.

– Как? Хадсток? – переспросил Грег. – Сейчас, подожди. Эй, куда вы его понесли? Эксперты еще не закончили, оставьте все как есть! – крикнул он куда-то в сторону, а потом снова вернулся к разговору. – Ты проник на какую-то военную базу в Хадстоке? Тебя арестовали?

– Что?.. Черт, – выругался Джон. – Да нет же, Грег. Радсток, Радсток, а не Хадсток. Я тут работаю, официально работаю кем-то вроде… я и сам до конца не понимаю, что тут делаю, – признался он. – Это правительственный проект по разработке и испытанию вакцины, но здесь начали происходить странные вещи.

– О чем ты? – коротко спросил Лестрейд.

– У меня есть основания подозревать, что на базе проводят опыты над людьми. Над детьми, Грег. Я слышал детский голос в лабораторном корпусе два дня назад и видел… – он сглотнул, пугаясь собственных мыслей о крохотном тельце, прикованном к больничной койке за тонкие запястья. – Кажется, я видел ребенка.

Он не стал говорить, что видел только кровать. Лестрейда следовало напугать.

– Может быть, тебе просто привиделось? – неуверенно спросил инспектор. – Или кто-то из сотрудников привел сына на работу, чтобы показать, в каком крутом месте работает папочка? – предположил он, но беспокойство в его голосе слышалось отчетливо.

– Тайно привести ребенка на закрытый военный объект? – Джон истерически хохотнул, но сразу взял себя в руки и продолжил все тем же шепотом. – Да нам тут шагу ступить не дают без разрешения. За мной сутками напролет ходит пара солдат, а каждое перемещение отслеживается передатчиком в пластиковом браслете и камерами наблюдения. Я уже молчу о том, что сама база обнесена силовым полем. Так что вполне возможно, здесь даже мыши в кладовых с продуктами пересчитаны и пронумерованы. Незаметно провести ребенка на базу невозможно, Грег. Значит, он был здесь не просто так.

– Понятно, – сухо сказал Лестрейд. – Чем я могу… Шерлок! – неожиданно воскликнул инспектор. – Я запрещаю тебе воровать улики с места преступления. Сейчас же положи то, что взял, обратно, иначе прикажу офицерам обыскать тебя и вывернуть карманы!

Джон закрыл глаза. Шерлок. Там был Шерлок. Всего в нескольких метрах от Грегори Лестрейда, склонившийся над трупом или копающийся в ближайших кустах. Шерлок гребаный Холмс был там, и сейчас, скорее всего, отвечал что-то инспектору в своей привычной грубой манере. Уотсон задержал дыхание, жадно прислушиваясь к шорохам и помехам в трубке.

– Извини, Джон, я правда занят. Твой дружок после того, как ты уехал, окончательно слетел с катушек и впал в депрессию. Он ходит за мной по пятам и зудит на ухо, что ему нечем заняться, и я, видите ли, должен его развлекать. Не поверишь, в участке от него уже все шарахаются, – Грег тяжело вздохнул. – Мы сейчас на берегу Темзы, здесь утопленник. Обычный пьянчужка – полез купаться после очередной бутылки и утонул. Но нет же, наш гениальный Холмс уже расписал в деталях его биографию и теперь пытается доказать, что это убийство, а не несчастный случай. Только очередного глухого расследования мне и не хватает для полного счастья, – недовольно закончил он.

– Шерлок в депрессии? – невпопад переспросил Уотсон, невидящим взглядом изучая шершавую стену туалетной кабинки.

– Ты задаешь уточняющий вопрос не к той части моего монолога, Джон. Он нас достал, тут уже все в депрессии. А Майкрофт и не думает вмешиваться, хотя я неоднократно просил его пристроить младшего братца куда-нибудь, чтобы он оставил нас в покое.

– Майкрофт! – сказал Джон так, словно на него снизошло озарение. За дверью раздались шаги, и скрипнула ручка. В туалет кто-то зашел. – Ты можешь узнать у Майкрофта, что это за база? – быстро прошептал он. – Радсток, генерал Уиллиш, проект «S&J».

В телефоне раздались странные помехи, и снова начал завывать ветер.

– Какой проект? – переспросил Лестрейд. – Джон, плохо тебя слышу, перезвони мне через пару дней, ну или через недельку, идет? Я подумаю, что могу для тебя сделать, – свист в трубке был такой тонкий и мерзкий, что у Джона заболели зубы. – Шерлок! Убери оттуда руки немедленно, иначе я тебя арестую за то, что ты мешаешь расследованию, клянусь своим пистолетом…

– Проект «S&J». Я не смогу позвонить еще раз, Грег! – отчаянным шепотом произнес Уотсон. – Я и в этот раз чудом сумел добыть теле… – в трубке раздались короткие гудки, и экран тут же погас, экономя остатки энергии, – …фон, – закончил Джон в пустоту.

Он был уверен, что его связь с внешним миром окончательно исчезнет с последней полоской заряда аккумулятора в мобильнике, но не это было самым пугающим. Джон Уотсон почему-то знал наверняка: у него нет недели на расследование. Его подсознание, логика и обычный жизненный опыт кричали, просто вопили о том, что у него, возможно, не оставалось и пары дней.

* * *

Инспектор Грегори Лестрейд по-настоящему ценил не так много вещей. Хорошее вино, интересный футбол, щелчок наручников на запястьях преступника и порядочность – вот, пожалуй, и все. И последний пункт в этом списке вызывал у него особую привязанность.

Он провел весь день на чертовом берегу рядом с трупом бездомного, продрог до костей и в очередной раз выслушал пламенную речь Шерлока о своих жалких умственных способностях. Грег был зол, голоден и завален тупой бумажной работой на ближайшие три дня, а еще он никак не мог выбросить из головы Джона и их короткий разговор по телефону.

Уотсон ему понравился сразу, с того самого дня, когда Лестрейд лично попросил Холмса помочь полиции с расследованием череды загадочных самоубийств. После нескольких раскрытых бок о бок дел первое впечатление о прямолинейном и честном даже в мелочах докторе только улучшилось, и Грег, не отдавая себе в этом отчета, стал относиться к Джону с большим уважением. Именно поэтому сегодняшние слова доктора все время всплывали в его рутинных мыслях о работе, мешая сосредоточиться. Джон Уотсон не был похож на человека, готового поддаться панике на пустом месте.

Наконец, Лестрейд не выдержал. А если Джону действительно не померещилось, и на базе проводились незаконные эксперименты? По крайней мере, он мог проверить это по своим каналам, не подключая Майкрофта Холмса, и если на вид все окажется вполне законным, стоило перезвонить Уотсону и успокоить его.

Грег развернул к себе монитор стоящего на столе компьютера и вошел в полицейскую базу данных, введя свой логин и код доступа.

«Радсток», – вбил Лестрейд в строку поиска.

«Город в графстве Сомерсет, население 5 275 человек», – откликнулась машина, выбрасывая на экран с десяток старых черно-белых фотографий жителей поселения на фоне угольных шахт.

«Радсток, военные базы», – уточнил запрос инспектор.

Компьютер обиженно пискнул, выдавая надпись:  
«Ничего не найдено».

Грег барабанил пальцами по столу, обдумывая следующий шаг.  
«Радсток, объекты», – написал он.

Программа вертела эмблемкой в форме полицейского значка в углу, показывая, что идет поиск, а на экране постепенно формировался список. Инспектор пробегал глазами название за названием и хмурился все сильнее:

«Угольная шахта №421, расстояние до населенного пункта 7 километров – закрыта в 1972 году».

«Угольная шахта № 566, расстояние до населенного пункта 14 километров – закрыта в 1953 году».

«Военный полигон для испытания ракет класса воздух-воздух, расстояние до населенного пункта 17 километров – выведен из эксплуатации в 1967 году».

«База полевой практики студентов аграрных специальностей, расстояние до населенного пункта 19 километров».

Еще была пара грузовых мостов, железнодорожная станция, закрытая больше десяти лет назад и подземное хранилище, построенное во времена Второй мировой войны, но так ни разу и не использовавшееся по назначению.

Все последующие объекты находились на таком расстоянии от Радстока, что под определение Джона «где-то поблизости» не подходили совершенно. Никакой военной базы медицинской направленности в радиусе полусотни километров не было и в помине.

Инспектор Лестрейд еще раз прокрутил колесиком мышки приличный по длине список, убеждаясь, что ничего не пропустил, и стер запись в строке поиска, вбивая следующую:  
«Генерал Уиллиш».

«Сержант Томас Уилшоу, 1982 года рождения», – зачем-то выдал компьютер. Видимо, в параметрах поиска людей была прописана возможность существенно отклониться от запроса на тот случай, если не было известно наверняка, как именно пишется фамилия.

Грег сощурился и цокнул языком. Ему не нравилось все это, совсем не нравилось.  
«Проект S&J», – ввел он и замер, ожидая результат.

Какое-то время ничего не происходило. Эмблема в углу была неподвижна, и все выглядело так, словно программа зависла. Грег потянулся курсором мышки к кнопке поиска, собираясь нажать ее еще раз, но в этот момент экран потемнел, и по центру выскочила ритмично мигающая красная надпись: «Доступ запрещен, подтвердите уровень доступа».

Тяжело сглотнув, Лестрейд снова ввел свой логин и пароль в открытые поля.

«Доступ не подтвержден», – бескомпромиссно мигнула надпись, больше не предлагая что-либо куда-либо вводить. Обреченно пискнув, компьютер самовольно начал перезагружаться.

Инспектор Грегори Лестрейд не был склонен к импульсивным поступкам. Он не позволил себе истерить или бежать к начальнику полиции за выяснениями. Грег медленно вдохнул и так же медленно выдохнул, поднялся из-за стола, снял висящий на витой металлической вешалке плащ и покинул кабинет. Он шел к Макрофту Холмсу, справедливо решив, что подобный разговор не стоит начинать по телефону.

* * *

Это было отвратительно. Мерзко, унизительно и слабовольно. Джон развлекал себя, подбирая все новые и новые уничижительные эпитеты, но на его самоконтроль это вообще никак не влияло: он все равно непрерывно думал о Шерлоке.

Недавний разговор с Лестрейдом и подсказанная воображением картинка того, как сыщик в своей манере рыщет по грязному берегу реки, исследуя место преступления, никак не шли из головы. Интересно, Шерлок понял, кто именно звонил инспектору Лестрейду? Не мог не понять, ведь Грег несколько раз назвал Джона по имени. Но кольнула ли его гениальный мозг догадка, что Уотсон, возможно, в беде, если отрывает инспектора от дел в самый разгар рабочего дня? Спросил ли он потом Грега, о чем они говорили?

Или Холмс уже давным-давно и думать забыл о своем бывшем соседе, чтобы его хоть как-то волновали подобные мелочи?

Джон нажимал на клапан механического дозатора, отмеряя фиксированные объемы серной кислоты в капсулы с очищенной клеточной массой, а в мыслях у него был Шерлок, который держал в руках точно такой же дозатор с белым наконечником в тот самый роковой день их первой встречи. Тогда он прочитал Джона Уотсона, как открытую книгу, за минуту пересказав основные события его жизни. А потом, словно жук-короед, влез ему под кожу, за какую-то пару недель подчинив себе его разум настолько, что мозг даже теперь отказывался полноценно работать, не ведя постоянные мысленные диалоги с мистером гениальным сыщиком, а сам Джон, прежде чем принять мало-мальски важное решение, непременно сверял его с золотым стандартом: «Как бы в этой ситуации поступил Шерлок?».

Уотсон готовил плацебо для контрольной группы животных из дистиллированной воды и набора солей и огромным шприцем пропускал раствор через бактериальные фильтры. Жидкость плавно перетекала по стенке в стерильные емкости, а перед глазами Джона всплывала совсем другая, затертая в воспоминаниях до дыр картинка: обнаженный Шерлок лежал в его постели поверх одеяла и медленно, струйкой выдыхал сигаретный дым в потолок. Его все еще влажная от пота грудь постепенно опадала, а затем резко вздымалась снова, когда он делал вдох.

Раствор в лабораторном стакане мгновенно вскипал крупными пузырями от нескольких капель перекиси, а Джон, вместо того, чтобы испугаться, не вытечет ли содержимое через край, вспоминал свои руки, покрытые густой мыльной пеной, которые массировали голову Шерлока, откисающего в ванне после очередного рейда по не слишком хорошо пахнущим подвалам Лондона. Джон сидел на бортике у изголовья, опустив ступни в горячую воду, а Шерлок, уткнувшись лбом в его колено, бесстыдно ласкал себя, раздвинув ноги и медленно, почти лениво водя по члену рукой. Иногда он ускорялся, когда ладони Джона опускались к затылку и шее. Ничего более возбуждающего Уотсон не видел ни разу в жизни.

Таймер на шейкере отсчитывал последние секунды до окончания времени, после которого штатив с пробирками можно было снимать с прибора и начинать готовить образцы к следующей стадии, а Джон мысленно видел перед собой совсем другой секундомер, на боковой двери в ангар. Тот давал им с Шерлоком фору в пять с половиной минут, по прошествии которых свисающие угрожающим клубком провода, тянувшиеся к контейнеру с тем, что до оскомины напоминало взрывчатку, намекали на веселую развязку. Джон Уотсон стоял в узком проулке между двумя складскими помещениями прямо напротив той двери и не сводил взгляда с таймера, вяло отмечая, что первая цифра сменилась с пятерки на четверку. Вернее, он пытался не отводить взгляда, убеждая себя, что контролирует процесс, но глаза то и дело теряли фокусировку, цифры плыли, а шум в ушах только нарастал.

– Черт, – не выдержал он, зажмурился, прислоняясь пылающей щекой к холодной кирпичной стене, и вцепился пальцами в плечо Холмса, который сидел на корточках перед ним. Кудрявая голова ритмично двигалась в районе расстегнутой ширинки джоновых брюк. – Шерлок, давай вначале разберемся с бомбой, а потом все остальное, – задыхаясь, прошептал Джон и тут же зашипел, когда Холмс оторвался от своего занятия, чтобы посмотреть вверх, а влажный от слюны член обдало холодным февральским воздухом. Шерлок мигом исправил ситуацию, накрыв его рукой, и принялся ритмично дергать ладонью, согревая и возбуждая одновременно.

– Да брось, не поверю, что тебя не заводит, – сказал он с усмешкой. – Бьюсь об заклад, это одна из твоих фантазий: я стою перед тобой на коленях, и нас вот-вот могут увидеть. Ну или мы взлетим на воздух, и твой труп с расстегнутой ширинкой будет лежать рядом с моим с открытым ртом, – меланхолично добавил Холмс. – Тут уж как повезет.

Это было похоже на подростковую тягу к новым ощущениям, которую мужчине в его возрасте не пристало испытывать. Но от мысли, что полицию они вызвали минут десять назад, и в этот переулок действительно в любую секунду может кто-то заглянуть, член Джона дернулся, а рука, в обход осмысленным приказам мозга, подтолкнула голову Шерлока туда, где она сейчас была намного нужнее.

– У нас осталось чуть больше трех минут, – обреченно констатировал он, взглянув на таймер, и вздрогнул, когда язык Холмса медленно, по кругу облизал головку.

– Делаю что могу, теперь все зависит от тебя, – нагло заявил Шерлок и впустил в себя член Джона так глубоко, что влажные губы сжались почти у самого основания.  
Уотсон снова посмотрел на табло. Первая цифра сменилась на двойку. Он подумал, что тридцать секунд промедления им вполне по карману, но когда горло Шерлока пришло в движение, и он начал часто сглатывать, от чего стенки гортани волнами сжимали и ласкали его член, Джон понял, что не продержится и десяти.

Как Холмс обезвреживал бомбу, Уотсон помнил, словно сквозь туман. Только замершие навечно цифры врезались ему в память: 1.23 – именно столько еще оставалось у них в запасе после того, как перерезанные провода вынудили таймер остановиться. Джон подумал тогда вовсе не о том, как же сильно они рисковали, устроив подобное в полуметре от килограммового пакета взрывчатки. Он с сожалением отметил, что эти почти полторы минуты можно было провести с большей пользой, попросив Шерлока не торопиться, и насладиться моментом до конца. Тогда Джон Уотсон возненавидел свою любовь к перестраховкам.

Холмс брезгливо отбросил в сторону взрыватель и подошел к Джону, самодовольно глядя на него сверху вниз, а потом потянулся рукой вперед и ловко застегнул ширинку его брюк.

– Не благодари, – сказал он и пошел, не оборачиваясь, вдоль серой кирпичной стены к выходу из проулка, откуда уже раздавался все нарастающий вой полицейских сирен.

* * * 

Кто-то осторожно тронул его за плечо. Джон резко обернулся и инстинктивно отступил назад, перепугав своей реакцией несчастную лаборантку.

– Д-доктор Уотсон, – заикаясь, начала светловолосая девушка в белом халате. – Таймер давно сработал, вы не отключите?

Джон с недоумением смотрел в ее водянистые серые глаза с наспех подкрашенными ресницами и пытался понять, что она от него хочет, пока по ушам не ударил мерзкий монотонный писк.

– Простите, – смущенно произнес он, выключая прибор. – Задумался о чем-то своем, и вот… – он развел руками. Девушка неожиданно покраснела и опустила глаза.

– Еще бы, вы ведь с самого утра отсюда не выходили, как только сил хватает столько работать, – сказала она, зачем-то подходя ближе на шаг.

– Если я не занят чем-то полезным, я либо сплю, либо мертвый, – не слишком удачно пошутил Уотсон. – Старая привычка.

Джон снял с шейкера нагретый постоянной вибрацией прибора штатив и поднял его до уровня глаз, на свету разглядывая содержимое стеклянных пробирок. 

Удовлетворенно кивнув, он бережно перенес образцы на стол, обойдя девушку, чьего имени не помнил в упор, хотя они определенно знакомились в районе первой недели его пребывания на базе. Спрашивать имя еще раз казалось ему не слишком вежливым, а продолжать вести разговор с человеком, никак к нему не обращаясь, и вовсе бестактным. Поэтому Джон Уотсон справедливо рассудил, что инцидент с таймером исчерпан, и он вполне может вернуться к своей работе. Молча и в одиночестве. Но девушка была другого мнения:

– Хотите, я вам помогу? – неожиданно сказала она, снова бесшумно подкрадываясь со спины.

На этот раз рефлекторный поворот на сто восемьдесят градусов стоил Джону не просто испуга в серых глазах, он обошелся намного, намного дороже.  
Полы застегнутого только на две пуговицы халата взметнулись вверх, цепляя край лабораторного стола, и Уотсон, оступившись, неловко махнул рукой, задевая штатив с образцами. Тот рухнул на пол, перевернувшись в воздухе, и кровь из пробирок расплескалась по паркету огромной, наполненной горой осколков лужей.

Девушка приглушенно ахнула, прижимая ладони ко рту, Джон только выругался про себя: почти четыре часа работы коту под хвост, теперь все нужно было начинать заново.

– Сейчас, я уберу, – захлопотала лаборантка, принимаясь метаться по комнате в поисках специальных контейнеров для биоматериала.

– Ничего не нужно, я сам, – сказал Джон немного грубее, чем планировал. Он чувствовал себя пристыженным, хотя его вины в произошедшем не было вовсе. Нужно иметь совсем уж куриные мозги, чтобы подкрадываться со спины к бывшему военному врачу на военной базе, где воплощается в жизнь секретный военный проект. Хотя… Джон ведь до сих пор не знал, кому из сотрудников достался хоть маленький кусочек правды о том, на что направлены их исследования на самом деле. Возможно, кому-то из персонала повезло… или не повезло увидеть другую часть паззла, о которой он мог только догадываться.

– А чем вы вообще здесь занимаетесь, доктор Уотсон? – неожиданно спросила девушка, словно прочитав его мысли.

– Ну, всяким, – растерялся он, вспоминая приказ генерала о запрете обсуждения своей работы с другими сотрудниками. – Изучаю образцы, – туманно добавил Уотсон, чувствуя себя полным идиотом.

Он поспешил ретироваться к холодильнику, в котором стояли дубликаты проб крови свиней после вакцинации.

– Это чья кровь? – снова раздался за спиной мелодичный женский голос. Джон стиснул зубы, чтобы не сорваться. Какого черта она никак не оставляла его в покое?

– Свиней. Мне нужно провести кое-какие исследования, но помощь не требуется, спасибо. Я привык работать один, – как можно вежливее сказал он, надеясь, что намек достаточно прозрачный.

Уотсон вынул наугад одну из герметичных пластиковых пробирок для транспортировки и хранения образцов и плавно перевернул ее крышкой вниз, придирчиво вглядываясь в перетекающую вслед за его движением красную массу. Охлажденная кровь являлась не лучшим вариантом для тех исследований, которые были ему необходимы, некоторые белки негативно реагировали на снижение температуры, выпадая в осадок вместе с клеточными компонентами, но выбирать было особо не из чего.

Искоса взглянув на девушку, которая так и стояла у дальнего стола, Джон перенес пробирки в тепло и отодвинул штатив в угол, почти к самой стене, занимая оборонительную позицию и готовясь, если потребуется, отстаивать сохранность последних оставшихся в живых образцов силой.

– Она не свиная, – задумчиво сказала лаборантка, не отводя взгляда от ряда пробирок. – У свиней кровь гуще и темнее. Может быть, обезьяна. Но точно не свинья. – 

Девушка подошла ближе.

– Какие глупости, – выдавил из себя Джон, чувствуя, как немеют губы. Обезьяна. Почему именно обезьяна? – Нельзя на глаз определить, какому виду животного принадлежит кровь.

– Я ветеринар. Десять лет ассистировала на операциях в ветклинике. Нельзя сказать наверняка, но можно предположить с большой долей вероятности. Не верите, давайте проверим. Размеры кровяных клеток и их соотношение у животных отличается, а вариантов может быть не больше десятка, мы же не в зоопарке расследование проводим, речь идет о лабораторных животных. – Она больше не спрашивала, просто подошла к накрытому чехлом гематологическому анализатору и щелкнула переключателем: индикатор питания загорелся зеленым. – Я настрою спектры на размеры клеток свиньи, если прибор откажется считывать информацию, будем калибровать до тех пор, пока не найдем нужные параметры. Вот увидите, я права, – уверенно сказала она, плавно вращая колесико ручной настройки. Прибор тихо пискнул, подтверждая готовность. – Давайте любую пробу, сейчас все и узнаем.

– Нет! – гаркнул Джон и быстрым шагом подошел к девушке, перехватывая ее руку и почти что отталкивая от анализатора. – Никаких расследований мы проводить не будем. Вы ошибаетесь. Кровь свиная, а вам пора уходить, рабочий день давно закончился.

– Почему вы не хотите проверить? – искренне удивилась она.

– Потому что это трата времени, – отрезал Джон.

– Так уверены в себе, доктор Уотсон? Думаете, что не можете ошибаться? – не сдавалась девушка.

– В том, что касается работы? Нет, не могу.

Она высвободила руку, обиженно дернула плечом и пошла к выходу, по пути расстегивая халат и снимая его с плеч.

– Все когда-то бывает в первый раз, доктор Уотсон, – сказала девушка, обернувшись у двери, чтобы отцепить висящую на манер бейджика карту-ключ. – И меня зовут Эмма, вы, по всей видимости, это забыли, – вздохнула она. – Извините за пробирки, я не хотела. Знаете, в обычной жизни люди приглашают тех, кто им нравится, выпить кофе в баре или сходить в кино, но здесь это трансформируется в предложение протитровать пробы или раскапать кислоту в платы.

– Так это вы… – замялся Джон. – То есть, вы предложили мне помощь не просто так? – переспросил он, сгорая от стыда за свое тугодумие.

– Вечер, пустая лаборатория, сорок образцов крови. Романтика, – рассмеялась Эмма. – В свое оправдание могу сказать, что это еще не худший вариант. Вчера Том, такой высокий, с хвостиком, предложил Мелиссе сходить с ним вместе на вскрытие кролика. Вот это я понимаю свидание, – улыбнулась она напоследок.

Джон искренне попытался улыбнуться в ответ. Сорок образцов. Сорок организмов, получивших вакцину. Сорок пробирок с кровью, которая, по мнению опытного ветеринара, не была свиной. Не одна, не пять, не десять. Сорок.

«Простите меня за грубость, Эмма», «Приятно снова познакомиться, Эмма», «Увидимся еще, Эмма», – хотел сказать Джон Уотсон, но эти слова застревали у него в глотке и отказывались выходить наружу.

«Надеюсь, ты выберешься отсюда живой, Эмма», – упрямо вертелось у него в голове, когда он смотрел девушке вслед.


	6. Глава 5

– Здравствуйте, Антея, – поприветствовал Лестрейд девушку, которая встречала его возле такси. Он был бы и рад выглядеть удивленным, ведь о своем предполагаемом визите в рабочую обитель Майкрофта Холмса не сообщил ни единой живой душе, но так как Грег был здесь довольно частым гостем и даже удостоился чести получить личный пропуск, мелочи вроде самостоятельно открывающихся прямо перед носом дверей лифта или возникающей из ниоткуда секретарши давно перестали его удивлять. – Шеф сможет меня принять?

– Здравствуйте, – мелодично протянула девушка в ответ, не отрываясь от телефона, на котором частыми щелчками по клавишам набирала какое-то сообщение.

Какое-то. Лестрейд даже хмыкнул, удивляясь собственной наивности. Да она наверняка уже успела сообщить начальнику номер такси, на котором приехал Грег, цвет его рубашки и даже длину щетины на лице, которую, кстати, можно было бы и сбрить сегодня утром, но кто ж знал, что безумные события этого дня занесут его к старшему Холмсу.

– Шеф приятно удивлен вашему визиту, он у себя. Идемте, – не дожидаясь ответа и все еще не поднимая от мобильника глаз, Антея развернулась и пошла к зданию.

– Я знаю дорогу, можете не провожать, – в спину ей крикнул Грег, но девушка даже не замедлила шаг. Лестрейд хихикнул и пошел следом, задаваясь вопросом, почему же с недавних пор стремление Майкрофта все контролировать внезапно перестало его бесить и начало просто забавлять.

Двери лифта не открылись навстречу, хотя Грег уже был к этому готов, зато сами закрылись, едва Лестрейд и Антея вступили на его территорию, и кабина тут же тронулась, перемещая своих гостей на нужный им этаж без дополнительного нажатия на кнопки.

– Здравствуйте, мистер Холмс, – чинно поздоровался Грег, зайдя в кабинет.

– Здравствуйте, инспектор Лестрейд, – тем же тоном произнес Майкрофт, он был в строгом сером костюме-тройке и выглядел уставшим, но заинтересованным. – Чем обязан визиту?

Грег прошел вглубь кабинета и, подумав секунду, без приглашения присел на стул для посетителей. Бестактным это ему не казалось: все равно ведь предложат.

– Вы меня, право, удивляете, мистер Холмс, неужели в вашем распоряжении нет спецагентов, которые читают мысли? – поинтересовался он. – Ужасная, знаете ли, вещь, заранее знать, кто к вам придет, но не иметь представления, о чем именно пойдет речь. И как вы с этим справляетесь?

Майкрофт откинулся на спинку кресла, его губы чуть дернулись в намеке на улыбку.

– Могу я предложить вам выпить что-либо? – спросил он, протягивая руку к кнопке связи с секретарем. – Антея, я буду кофе, а инспектор Лестрейд…

– Мне, пожалуйста, чашечку информации. Ложка «я понятия не имею, о чем вы», две ложки правды и залить кипящими намеками до краев, – громко сказал Грег, нагнувшись к аппарату внутренней связи.

– Судя по рецепту, похоже на второй кофе, – резюмировал Холмс. Он выглядел так, словно получил подарок на Рождество, но обычаи его народа запрещали улыбаться даже по такому поводу. Майкрофт убрал руку с кнопки и повернулся к своему визитеру. – Итак, я слушаю вас.

Грег кивнул и поджал губы, пытаясь собраться с мыслями.

– Джон Уотсон сменил работу и уехал из Лондона, вам это известно? – спросил он и тут же мысленно отругал себя за глупый вопрос. Ну, конечно же, Майкрофту уже давно было известно, куда подевался Джон, он же Майкрофт.

– Да, – коротко ответил тот, явно разочарованный таким скучным началом диалога после многообещающего приветствия. – Этот факт существенно повлиял на мою жизнь, потому что теперь я вынужден в три раза чаще вытаскивать Шерлока из неприятностей, в которые он с завидной регулярностью попадает. Полагаю, раньше этот рутинный, утомительный и опасный для жизни и психического здоровья труд входил в обязанности доктора Уотсона, с которыми он прекрасно справлялся.

– На вашу жизнь повлияло? – возмутился Грег. – Рассказать вам, как это повлияло на мою жизнь? Хотите узнать, почему я поставил решетки на окна, хотя моя квартира на третьем этаже? Или вам поведать, почему я больше не хожу в кафе через дорогу от полицейского участка?

Майкрофт устало вздохнул и одернул жилетку. В дверь постучали, и на пороге появилась Антея с подносом. Она выставила на стол две белые фарфоровые чашки на блюдцах, сахарницу и молочник. А затем молча удалилась.

– Не утруждайте себя, – сказал Холмс. – Я знаю, на что способен мой брат, когда хочет получить очередную игрушку.

– Да уж, – кивнул Грег. – Джон с ним и обращался, словно с капризным ребенком. И как только терпения хватало? Но теперь Джона нет, а нам срочно нужна новая няня, пока мамочка и папочка случайно не придушили свою маленькую деточку, это кучерявое исчадье ада, где-нибудь в подворотне, – добавил он.

Майкрофт все-таки не выдержал и хмыкнул, расплываясь в улыбке и заламывая бровь.

– Кажется, мамочка настроена более решительно. Папочка пока предпочитает вносить тюремные залоги, оплачивать работу адвокатов и щедро субсидировать местный госпиталь – так, на всякий случай.

– Лучше бы папочка занялся поиском новой няни, – съязвил Лестрейд, которого оскорбил тот факт, что в мамочки почему-то записали его.

– Наш малыш не хочет новую няню, – вздохнул Холмс. – А вынудить старую вернуться к своим обязанностям я не могу, это не в моей компетенции.

Грег расхохотался.

– Представляю себе постановление суда: «Джон Уотсон приговаривается к сожительству с Шерлоком Холмсом до конца дней своих, дабы все остальные могли хоть немного отдохнуть».

Майкрофт улыбнулся ему в ответ и взял в руки чашку.

– Вы хотели о чем-то поговорить, – вежливо напомнил он.

– Да, – спохватился Лестрейд. – Он звонил мне сегодня. Джон. Впервые за этот месяц. Он просил меня о помощи. Или вас, если у меня ничего не получится узнать по своим каналам.

– Я слушаю, – мгновенно посерьезнел Майкрофт.

– Как я уже сказал, Джон сменил работу. Его пригласили на должность медика-консультанта на некую военную базу возле Радстока, ее возглавляет генерал Уиллиш, – медленно произнес Грег, внимательно следя за реакцией Холмса, но тот даже не моргнул. – Сегодня Джон позвонил мне и сказал, что на базе происходят странные вещи: он подозревает, что исследования незаконны и включают в себя опыты над людьми, над детьми… – он замолчал, пристально глядя хозяину кабинета в глаза. – Но когда я начал искать этот военный объект или самого генерала в полицейской базе данных, ответом на мой запрос неизменно была фраза «ничего не найдено», – Лестрейд выдержал паузу и подался вперед. – Так что же такое «Проект S&J», мистер Холмс? – спросил он, понижая голос почти до шепота.

У Холмса не дернулся ни один мускул на лице.

– Первая ложка «я понятия не имею, о чем вы» уже у вас в чашке, как и заказывали. Будете размешивать сейчас или подождете вторую? – спросил он.

– Благодарю, я просил только одну, – ответил инспектор, сжимая кулаки в бессильной злобе.

– Тогда вам придется ограничиться одним вопросом, – спокойно сказал Майкрофт и потянулся к сахарнице.

Грег откинулся на спинку стула, нервно теребя полу плаща.

– Я не прошу вас раскрывать государственные тайны, просто скажите мне, что это неправда, Джон надумал себе что-то, ему показалось, послышалось, привиделось, и на самом деле в тех лабораториях не мучают никого крупнее крыс, – не унимался он.

Майкрофт Холмс закрыл глаза. По всей видимости, он принимал какое-то решение, обдумывая варианты. На стене за его спиной тихо тикали часы, от кофейных чашек все еще поднималась вверх струйка пара, тут же сдуваемая вправо потоком воздуха из кондиционера. Наконец, Майкрофт тихо произнес:  
– Вы верите мне, Грег? Вы мне доверяете?

Это было неожиданно. Инспектор Лестрейд мгновенно потерял весь свой запал злости и сник, опустив плечи.

– Да, – растерянно ответил он, с удивлением понимая, что не лукавит.

– Тогда я даю вам слово, что на базе не происходит ничего, о чем бы я не знал, или что бы не было оправдано требованиями национальной безопасности, – медленно, взвешивая каждое слово, начал Холмс. – И это те две ложки правды, о которых вы просили. Я не могу сказать вам, какими конкретно исследованиями занимаются там ученые, потому что проект полностью засекречен, но я уверяю вас, никаких антигуманных экспериментов на территории базы не проводится, Джону просто показалось, он не разобрался и начал паниковать.

– А как же ребенок? – неуверенно настаивал на своем Лестрейд. – Джон говорил про ребенка.

– Господи, ну какой ребенок, Грег, – Майкрофт потер лоб ребром ладони. – Вы всерьез думаете, что в двадцать первом веке Британия пошла по стопам Гитлера и проводит опыты над детьми?

– Не знаю, – буркнул Лестрейд. Он с отстраненным любопытством думал о том, что Майкрофт уже дважды назвал его по имени. – Джон Уотсон не похож на человека, который будет паниковать без причины.

– Верно, – согласился Холмс. – Он похож на человека, который переживает не лучший период в своей жизни. Сменил работу, место жительства. По всей видимости, мало спит и сутками напролет работает. Странно, что ему только опыты над детьми привиделись, а не еще что похуже. Я бы не удивился.

Инспектор не ответил. Он поерзал на стуле, пытаясь отделаться от гнетущего ощущения, что упускает какую-то важную деталь, но подумать спокойно пару минут Майкрофт ему не дал.

– Я прошу вас, для вашего же блага, забыть о разговоре с Джоном и о нашем с вами тоже. Информация о проекте засекречена не просто так, иностранная разведка работает лучше, чем нам бы хотелось, поэтому я надеюсь на вашу гражданскую сознательность. Вы же защитник правопорядка и должны во всем поддерживать интересы государства, – чинно произнес Холмс, выпрямляясь в кресле, словно зачитывал клятву на конституции. – А с Джоном я свяжусь сам. Объясню, что его страхи беспочвенны, и попрошу начальство дать ему пару дней отдыха.

– Хорошо, – нехотя смирился Лестрейд, отворачиваясь от собеседника. – Как же меня раздражают эти все ваши государственные тайны! – в сердцах добавил он.

– Правда? – удивился Майкрофт. – А мне всегда казалась, что они делают меня загадочным.

Грег с недоумением поднял на него глаза. Во взгляде Холмса читались одновременно издевка и гордость, смешанные с чем-то таким, от чего у Лестрейда начинали потеть ладони, а щеки заливало румянцем.

– Пожалуй, я пойду. Спасибо, что нашли для меня время, – промямлил он и поднялся со стула.

– Не хотите поужинать со мной сегодня? – догнал его вопрос Майкрофта уже у двери.

– Поужинать? – тупо переспросил он.

– Поужинать, – подтвердил Холмс. – Вы, я и еда.

– Как свидание? Я не хожу на свидания, – категорично заявил Лестрейд.

Холмс спокойно пожал плечами.

– Пока мы будем ждать заказа, я могу спросить, продвигается ли расследование какого-нибудь убийства, и это будет уже деловой разговор.

– Расследование какого-нибудь убийства продвигается хорошо, спасибо. А я не хожу на свидания, – прищурившись, повторил Грег.

– Когда основное блюдо подадут, я поинтересуюсь, как здоровье вашей тетушки, и у нас будет дружеская встреча, – тут же выкрутился Холмс.

– Тетушка? Подхватила простуду в прошлом месяце, а так в полном порядке, благодарю за заботу, – ответил инспектор, отвешивая поклон. – А я все еще не хожу на свидания.

– Начальник и подчиненный? – предложил Майкрофт. – Перед десертом я сообщу вам, что мне требуется секретный агент для сверхсекретной миссии в сверхсверхсекретном месте, и вы главный кандидат на эту должность. А потом буду спрашивать, любите ли вы котят и классическую литературу, ну или о какой еще ерунде спрашивают во время психологических тестов? Собеседование, – резюмировал он, складывая руки на груди.

– Скажите, у вас еще много вариантов в запасе? – поинтересовался Грег.

– Пять или шесть могу назвать сходу, не задумываясь, а потом придется подключать фантазию. Но я всерьез полагаю, что вы сдадитесь раньше, – нагло заявил Холмс.  
Лестрейд расхохотался.

– Самовлюбленность – ваша фамильная черта, – сказал он. – Впрочем, если настаиваете, я освобожусь после семи, можем сходить в ресторанчик возле Ковент Гарден. Но это все еще не свидание, – твердо закончил инспектор.

Майкрофт кивнул.

– Убийства, тетушка и котята. Я составлю подробный план беседы и вышлю вам факсом для утверждения, – сказал он, и за Грегори Лестрейдом, искренне улыбнувшимся ему на прощание, закрылась дверь.

Выждав минуту для верности, Майкрофт Холмс нажал на кнопку, соединяющую его с секретаршей.

– Меня ни для кого нет, Антея, – сухо произнес он и отключил связь.

Мужчина ослабил узел галстука, привычным жестом загладил ладонью волосы назад, достал из кармана мобильный телефон и принялся сосредоточенно листать список контактов.  
За окном ме  
дленно темнело, взбудораженные сквозняком из-за открывавшейся недавно двери занавески все еще плавно колыхались по краям. На другом конце линии ответили далеко не сразу, но бодро и по-военному четко:  
– Слушаю, мистер Холмс.

– Плохо работаете, генерал Уиллиш, – стальным голосом произнес Майкрофт. – У нас утечка информации. Завтра утром жду вас у себя в кабинете, а пока слушайте мои указания и четко следуйте каждому из них.

* * * 

Подключенный к двум мониторам сразу гематологический анализатор вибрировал и издавал натужное жужжание, то ускоряя, то снова замедляя мотор, как толстяк, карабкающийся на гору и делающий привалы возле каждого валуна, чтобы отдышаться и вытереть пол со лба перед новым броском.

Джон наблюдал за потугами прибора с вялым интересом. Он понимал, что происходит.

«Соответствие образца заданному шаблону – 14,8 %. Дальнейшие исследования невозможны. Провести автоматическую калибровку?» – выскочила надпись на экране.

Уотсон понуро ткнул курсором в вариант «да». Теперь анализатор сам определял размеры клеток, их форму и подвиды, а не основывался на параметрах, вбитых Эммой.  
Прибор тихо пискнул уже через минуту.

«Калибровка завершена. Соответствие образца базовому шаблону №1 (человек) – 98,7 %. Продолжить исследование образца по базовому шаблону №1 (человек)?» – мигнуло сообщение с двумя вариантами ответа под ним.

«Да», – машинально подтвердил Джон, хотя дальнейшие измерения его мало интересовали.

Эмма была права. И вовсе не в том, что кровь в образцах и близко не была свиной, а в том, что все когда-то бывает в первый раз. За время, которое они с Шерлоком делили крышу над головой, работу и еще иногда постель, Уотсон не раз сталкивался с заговорами, секретными проектами и военными тайнами, но тогда он не был один, Холмс находился рядом и знал, что делать. А сейчас Джон впервые оказался в центре событий, получив подтверждение худшим своим догадкам, и абсолютно не представлял, что делать дальше.

Кулаки чесались набить морду генералу Уиллишу, по-мужски приложить его пухлой физиономией об стол, а потом долго-долго пинать ногами по почкам, вымещая злобу. Мужество и военная доблесть, воспитанные в Афганистане, предлагали до зубов вооружиться пипетками, напасть на охрану и срочно бежать куда-нибудь, спасать невольных заложников эксперимента, испытуемых, чья кровь стояла сейчас на его столе в пробирках. Мозг осторожно напоминал, что оба эти варианта мало того, что абсолютно бесперспективны в плане удачного исхода, так еще и никак не повлияют на течение санкционированного правительством эксперимента.

Нужно было звонить Шерлоку. Плюнув на гордость, на планы никогда больше этого не делать и сумасшедшее желание перестать хотеть услышать его голос снова.  
Шерлок Холмс. Только он мог вмешаться в происходящее и найти правильный выход из ситуации. Только он мог собрать воедино все детали паззла. Только он мог сказать Джону, что все будет хорошо, так, чтобы Джон в это поверил.

Но позвонить Шерлоку сейчас значило поставить крест на всех попытках убрать его из своей жизни. А Уотсон не хотел так запросто сдаваться. Не хотел снова становиться тем, кем чувствовал себя почти три года. Резиновой куклой, к которой приходят, чтобы «снять напряжение и удовлетворить потребности организма».

Уотсон до сих пор в деталях помнил тот первый раз, когда их отношения внезапно перешли очень четкую в его понимании грань дружбы и стали такими… такими, какими стали.

Холмс расследовал череду странных смертей и исчезновений в театре модерн-балета. Молодая танцовщица бросилась из окна своей квартиры на девятом этаже, ее партнера насмерть сбила машина два дня спустя, а через неделю еще одна девушка из подтанцовки, подруга первой, внезапно упала замертво прямо на генеральном прогоне за час до выступления. Во всем обвинили исчезнувшего одновременно с началом череды трагических событий режиссера-постановщика – тот, по словам некоторых членов коллектива, включая директора театра, конфликтовал с погибшим парнем во время репетиции, за несколько дней до его смерти, и единственный из всех имел хоть какой-то мотив для убийства. Но вот же незадача, другие свидетели утверждали, что тем же вечером видели мужчин вместе, мирно беседующими в укромном уголке бара за бутылкой крепкого спиртного. На следующее утро режиссер-постановщик не явился на работу и перестал отвечать на телефонные звонки, а уже в полдень балерина выпрыгнула из окна наглухо закрытой изнутри квартиры, оставив бессмысленную записку с просьбой никого не винить в своей смерти. 

Последним в череде неясных происшествий стало внезапное бегство еще одной девушки, главной претендентки на роль новой примы.

Подозреваемого арестовали несколько дней назад, и он тут же сознался в двух убийствах, мотивом которых, якобы, была ревность. Вот только кого и к кому он ревновал, режиссер-постановщик все время путал, да и на допросах нес какую-то чушь, что наводило следствие на мысль о том, что никакого отношения к смертям мужчина не имеет.

Шерлок уже давно сидел перед телевизором, внимательно вглядываясь в кадры видео с выступлений, гастролей, интервью местным каналам и закулисной жизни участников труппы и персонала театра, иногда перематывая назад и просматривая снова. Джон старался не мешать. Он тихо перемещался по комнате и только спустя полтора часа решился отвлечь Холмса, предложив принести ему чай.

Возвращаясь с чашкой из кухни, Уотсон замер перед экраном. Любительская камера засняла фрагмент выступления, которое можно было назвать танцевальным только с очень большой натяжкой. Это была чистая неприкрытая эротика, пластическая хореография, призванная возбудить в зрителе не только крепкую любовь к искусству, но и другие, более приземленные инстинкты. Девушки в тонких облегающих одеждах словно струились в сильных руках обнаженных по пояс парней. Плавные движения завораживали, гипнотизировали, сбивая с мысли, и Джон не заметил, как чашка в его руках наклонилась слишком сильно, и чай тонкой струйкой потек прямо на пол.

Спохватившись, Уотсон обошел кресло и поставил чашку на столик перед Шерлоком, а когда повернул голову…

Сыщик сидел в своей любимой позе, широко расставив ноги, упираясь локтями в колени и касаясь губами ребра сомкнутых вместе ладоней. На нем была старая серая пижама, довольно просторная. Но скрыть внушительного размера стояк ей все равно было не под силу.

Джон так и замер, нагнувшись к столу и не в силах отвести взгляд от невероятного зрелища. Не то чтобы он подозревал Шерлока в анатомическом сходстве с кукольным Кеном, а теперь был искренне удивлен, узнав, что у Холмса, оказывается, тоже есть член. Не то, чтобы он за последние три года ни разу не видел его в компрометирующих ситуациях, будь то алкогольное отравление, наркотические глюки или даже шаманские танцы перед камином после передоза никотиновых пластырей, но… узреть своими глазами подтверждение того, что детективу не чужда реакция на красоту и сексуальность человеческого тела, было как минимум неожиданно.

– Оу, – не сдержал комментария Джон, расплываясь в улыбке.

Шерлок нехотя оторвался от просмотра видео и перевел на него недовольный взгляд.

– Что?

– Ничего, – все так же загадочно улыбаясь, помотал головой Уотсон. – А ты, оказывается, питаешь слабость к балету… – многозначительно добавил он.

Холмс сдвинул брови, изучая его лицо. По всей видимости, он не замечал своего состояния, и пространные намеки Джона сбивали его с толку. Уотсон изо всех сил старался не выдать себя, но взгляд как магнитом тянуло туда, где заметно топорщилась ткань холмсовых пижамных штанов. Естественно, даже мимолетное движение его зрачков не прошло для Шерлока незамеченным. Проследив траекторию, он раздраженно хмыкнул, закатывая глаза:  
– Нашел повод отрывать меня от работы? Ты ведешь себя как подросток, Джон. Это называется эрекцией, периодически случается у мужчин старше двенадцати. Почитай в справочнике, если в твоем университете эту тему не проходили, – огрызнулся он, снова возвращаясь к просмотру. – Нет! – неожиданно заорал Холмс. – Назад! Хочу назад, тот момент, где выходят солисты. Где чертов пульт? – он принялся вертеться в кресле, рукой ощупывая сгибы между сиденьем, спинкой и валиками подлокотников, а Уотсон не мог оторваться от разглядывания его паха, раздумывая о том, чувствует ли Шерлок скольжение ткани по возбужденному члену. Не мог же не чувствовать…

– Он на диване, сейчас принесу, – сказал Джон, со стыдом понимая, что и сам начинает возбуждаться.

– Да, быстрее! – скомандовал Шерлок. – Ну, быстрее же! – добавил он секунду спустя и в нетерпении протянул руку.

– «Спасибо, Джон, ты просто чудо», – передразнивая его интонации, буркнул Уотсон, вкладывая в ладонь Холмса пульт. – «Ну, что ты, Шерлок, всегда пожалуйста, обращайся в любое время», – скопировал он сам себя.

– Ага, – отозвался Холмс, клацая по кнопкам. – Вот, смотри, этот момент, – он махнул рукой в сторону экрана.– Да сядь ты, не маячь за спиной.

Джон с сожалением смотрел в сторону двери и все порывался уйти, но потом все же нехотя обошел кресло и присел на подлокотник, стараясь не думать о том, что вынужденно касается плеча Шерлока своим бедром.

– Представь, тебе всего семнадцать, а ты уже солистка довольно известного модерн-балета, – воодушевленно начал детектив, пристально следя за каждым движением танцоров. – Руководитель тебя обожает – видишь, как обнимает, когда выходит с труппой на поклон в конце представления… – возбужденно тараторил он.

– Шерлок, – тихо позвал Джон, стараясь контролировать свой голос.

– … и в один прекрасный день ты решаешь уйти из театра, сославшись на ухудшение здоровья, сообщаешь всем об этом, а через неделю прыгаешь из окна. Зачем? Врач осматривал всех танцоров за месяц до самоубийства, никаких проблем не было выявлено. Не думаю, что за месяц можно обзавестись какой-то страшной болезнью, которая настолько помешает карьере. Тем более, что выступления продолжались все это время.

– Шерлок… – чуть громче повторил Уотсон, убеждая себя смотреть куда угодно, куда угодно, только не туда.

– Соперница? Нелогично, – увлеченно продолжал Холмс. – Даже если в балете у нее были конкурентки, какой смысл желать зла солистке, если она сама собирается уйти? Но почему после ее смерти партнер жаловался другу, что ему кажется, будто за ним следят, а через два дня «случайно» попал под машину, а близкая подруга умерла от сердечного приступа прямо на сцене, по невыясненным причинам? И от чего убегала вторая балерина, которой пророчили место солистки? Она пробыла в труппе дольше всех, и ей, вероятно, было жаль оставлять работу, в которую вложено столько лет жизни, но она все равно сбежала, как от огня, – задумчиво произнес сыщик. – И постановщик, вот кто волнует меня больше всего. Из-за чего режиссер-постановщик и ведущий танцор могут конфликтовать во время репетиции так, что директор театра вынужден их разнимать? Возможно, они говорили вовсе не…

– Шерлок! – не выдержал Джон.

– Да ну что? – рявкнул детектив, оборачиваясь к нему с неподдельным раздражением.

– Убери оттуда руку, – сглотнув, прошептал Уотсон. – Или отпусти мою, чтобы я мог уйти.

Холмс вникал в смысл его слов так долго, что Джон уже начал раздумывать, не стоит ли повторить еще раз. Но Шерлок, наконец, опустил взгляд на его предплечье, которое до белых полос на коже сжимал одной рукой, а потом еще ниже, к своим пижамным штанам, где все это время ритмично орудовал другой. С заметным усилием остановившись, Холмс вытащил ладонь из-под мягкой резинки и с любопытством растер пальцами скользкую смазку.

– Ты все еще об этом, Джон? – без тени смущения поинтересовался он, глядя Уотсону в глаза. – Не думал, что тебя так смущают обычные физиологические мелочи, – Шерлок пожал плечами. – Ладно, когда буду чистить зубы в следующий раз, непременно закроюсь на все замки, чтобы ты случайно не застал меня за этим интимным процессом и не получил глубокую эмоциональную травму.

Джон попытался встать, но Холмс сжал пальцы на его руке еще сильнее, не давая двинуться с места.

– Чистить зубы и мастурбировать – немного разные вещи, Шерлок, тебе не кажется? – сухо произнес Уотсон и отвернулся, чтобы не видеть, как тот спокойно возвращает ладонь обратно в штаны и снова начинает ею двигать. – Возможно, тебе никто об этом не говорил, но заниматься самоудовлетворением стоит наедине, без лишних свидетелей.

– А еще делать вид, что ничем таким никогда не занимаешься, и краснеть, если тебя случайно застанут, – продолжил его мысль Шерлок. – Я в курсе, ты же именно так и делаешь. Вчера, например, когда мы вернулись из участка, ты мастурбировал в душе. А два дня назад – в своей комнате. Сказать тебе, откуда я знаю? – своим обычным тоном «Вы все идиоты» поинтересовался он. – Все очень просто, Джон. У тебя всегда потом такое расслабленное выражение лица, но в глаза ты при этом не смотришь, как будто стыдишься того, чем только что занимался. А еще у тебя следы зубов на ладони возле большого пальца, которые не проходят больше часа, потому что ты ее закусываешь со всех сил, чтобы не издавать звуков, они же выдали бы тебя с головой, да? И все бы узнали, какими постыдными шалостями ты занимаешься, – Холмс нагло ухмыльнулся. – А ты не хочешь, чтобы об этом знали.

– Потому что так принято, Шерлок, – вспылил Джон, предсказуемо покрываясь пунцовыми пятнами оттого, что его, оказывается, так просто рассекретили, хотя он был на сто процентов уверен, что соблюдает все необходимые меры предосторожности. – В обществе принято жевать с закрытым ртом, не ковырять в носу и не дрочить при всех!

Шерлок утомленно вздохнул, ерзая в кресле, чтобы занять более удобную позу, и цинично раздвигая колени еще сильнее. Рука по-прежнему совершала движения по члену, вверх-вниз, но теперь более плавные и размеренные.

– Почему ты следуешь каким-то глупым стереотипам, Джон? Что стыдного может быть в удовлетворении обычных нужд организма? И чем это отличается от поглощения пищи, например? Почему ты не краснеешь как невинная девица, когда я откусываю бутерброд, а стоило мне начать себя трогать, возмущаешься, как будто я при тебе кого-то убиваю? – засыпал его риторическими вопросами Шерлок, постепенно ускоряя ритм.

Джон часто дышал, поминутно сглатывая.

– Отпусти, я хочу уйти, – жалобно сказал он. – Ты можешь делать все, что не кажется тебе предосудительным, это твое право. А мое право – не хотеть при этом присутствовать.

– И ведь странно, – полностью игнорируя его реплику, продолжил рассуждать Холмс, – когда нас запихали в то подобие тюрьмы на сутки, и мы были вынуждены пользоваться ведром в углу на глазах друг у друга, тебя это совершенно не смущало, а тут все намного гигиеничнее, но ты скоро загоришься от стыда. Я, кажется, уже вижу искры в твоих волосах, – со знакомой издевкой в голосе закончил он.

– Пусти меня, пожалуйста, – повторил Джон, мечтая только о том, чтобы Шерлок не обратил внимания, что и у него давно уже стоит. Он попробовал незаметно развернуться и сесть на покатый подлокотник так, чтобы оказаться к Холмсу почти спиной, но тот только рассмеялся над его попыткой, безошибочно определив ее мотив.

– Перестань, я давно увидел. Но все равно абсолютно не понимаю, что здесь такого?

– Еще бы ты понимал, – с неожиданной злобой прошипел Уотсон, который не попадал в настолько унизительную ситуацию со школьных лет, когда одноклассники подшутили над ним, украв штаны из раздевалки, и он был вынужден гнаться за ними по коридору в одних трусах, под аккомпанемент летящих вслед обидных шуток. – Ты же гребаный Шерлок Холмс, чьи-то нравственные устои выше твоего понимания.

Холмс прыснул со смеху.

– Нравственные устои? Что за бред, Джон? Да это просто детские комплексы, которые ты взрастил до вселенских размеров. Давай, придумай мне логичное объяснение, почему я не могу потрогать при тебе свой член, если у тебя в штанах точно такой же? Или почему ты не можешь потрогать свой при мне?

У Джона был однозначный ответ на оба вопроса сразу, но он бы лучше откусил себе язык, чем сказал это вслух.

Шерлок же трактовал его молчание по-своему:  
– Брось, тут нет ничего, кроме физиологии. Ты же врач, ты должен быть выше стереотипов. Давай, я тебе докажу, – и прежде чем Джон, мгновенно распахнувший от последней фразы глаза, сообразил, что происходит, Шерлок вытащил из пижамных штанов блестящую от смазки ладонь и по-хозяйски засунул ему в трусы, уверенно сжимая пальцы вокруг толстого члена. – Видишь? Я трогаю тебя, мир не рухнул.

Нужно было отпихнуть его в ту же секунду. Наорать, вылить на голову чай или вышвырнуть пульт в окно – что угодно, только бы до Шерлока дошло, что это неправильно, плохо, нельзя, вытащи… О, господи, он делал это той же рукой, которой только что ласкал себя, и ладонь была такой горячей, слегка влажной и уже знающей нужный ритм, что мысли у Джона из головы разлетались, как дикие голуби из открытой клетки, оставляя только одну: это был Шерлок, это он прикасался к Джону там, и Джон был готов стерпеть все, что будет потом, даже жгучий стыд и ненависть к самому себе за это проявление слабости, только бы сейчас ласкающая его рука не останавливалась. Штаны мешали, и Шерлок, не долго думая, оттянул их вниз, вытаскивая член Джона наружу и бережно поглаживая, слегка сжимая в ладони, яички, а потом вернулся к прежним ритмичным движениям.

Джон вцепился в деревянный набалдашник подлокотника, отстраненно думая о том, что сейчас свалится на пол, а этого бы совсем не хотелось, особенно после того, как Шерлок начал большим пальцем по кругу тереть головку при каждом движении ладони вверх. Джон не сразу понял, что его плечо уже никто не сжимает, но когда он опустил взгляд ниже, у него потемнело в глазах от возбуждения. Шерлок дрочил себе другой рукой в том же ритме, закусив губу и неотрывно глядя на член Джона. На его вечно бледных щеках проступил румянец, лоб покрылся испариной, а мышцы на животе время от времени резко сжимались в спазмах удовольствия, когда пальцы касались особо чувствительной точки.

Джону хватило всего пары движений сверх того разряда электричества, который послал его мозг, сумевший до конца впитать увиденную глазами картину, хотя он был уверен на все сто, что мог бы кончить даже просто со стороны наблюдая, как Шерлок закатил глаза, выгибаясь в предвкушении оргазма и ускоряя синхронные движения обеих рук.

– Шерлок, – простонал он, дергаясь в сладкой судороге, пока обмякший в кресле сыщик продолжал легко ласкать его ладонью, размазывая вытекающую сперму, и одновременно поддерживал за бедра другой рукой, не давая упасть.

Они оба тяжело дышали. Шерлок уткнулся лбом Джону в бок и не спешил убирать руку с его медленно обмякавшего члена, Джон бессмысленным взглядом буравил стену, все еще находясь в плену пережитых ощущений.

– Руководитель, – неожиданно сказал Холмс, с трудом возвращаясь к привычному ритму вдохов-выдохов. – Это он.

– Что? – тупо переспросил Уотсон. Он лениво повернул к Шерлоку голову. Тот сосредоточенно смотрел в экран телевизора.

– Ты видишь то же, что и я? – спросил Холмс.

Джон расслабленно улыбнулся. Видел ли он то же, что и Шерлок? Вряд ли. Он видел Шерлока Холмса, сидевшего так близко, как раньше бывало разве что случайно. Видел завитки его волос, плавно огибающие ухо. Видел, как по его штанам растекается мокрое пятно спермы, а рука все еще лежит у Джона в паху, и он старается ею не шевелить, чтобы не тревожить неприятными сейчас прикосновениями мягкий член. Джон видел губы Шерлока, влажные от слюны, такие желанные, такие манящие. Ему до дрожи хотелось просто поцеловать его сейчас, прижать к себе и сказать, как долго он этого хотел, как мечтал о том, что они когда-нибудь станут больше, чем просто соседями и друзьями, если к их отношениям было вообще применимо последнее слово. И пусть Джон представлял себе их первый раз немного иначе, сам факт того, что они, наконец…

– Не тупи, Джон, я спросил, что ты видишь, – грубо оборвал его мысли Шерлок, когда Уотсон уже почти решился повернуть к себе его голову, тронув за подбородок, и поцеловать. Он даже коснулся рукой щеки… но сразу убрал ее.

– Танцуют, – бесцветным голосом констатировал Джон, с трудом концентрируя внимание на экране телевизора. – Судя по дате, это последняя запись выступления, за неделю до суицида танцовщицы.

Холмс разочарованно выдохнул и отодвинулся.

– Ты вообще свои мозги для чего-нибудь используешь? – спросил он, убирая руку с его паха и спокойно вытирая обе ладони о штаны. – Да она беременная. Смотри, как у нее платье собирается складками на талии и бедрах – она поправилась. Танцоры просто так не поправляются, фигура – их хлеб. И партнер в курсе: осторожен в поддержках, бережнее ставит ее на пол и не трогает живот. Ты не видишь? Правда не видишь? – брезгливо спросил Шерлок и покачал головой. – Как я тебе сочувствую.  
Джон молчал. Ему было плевать.

– Ладно, – не выдержал Холмс, так и не дождавшись от него привычных уже вопросов. – Смотри, ты – молодая балерина, – затянул он старую песню. – Тебе семнадцать лет, и ты внезапно узнаешь, что беременна. Кому ты говоришь об этом в первую очередь? Правильно, лучшей подруге, на то она и подруга, и своему партнеру по танцам, чтобы он вел себя осторожнее. Ведь тебе семнадцать, Джон, помнишь? Мозгов у тебя нет, ты считаешь себя самостоятельной и решаешь оставить ребенка. А поэтому ставишь перед фактом руководство, что уходишь из труппы. Вот только причину скрываешь. А почему ты скрываешь причину, Джон? Чтобы не узнали родители? Чушь, они все равно узнают рано или поздно. Значит, твоя беременность – это не просто залет от дружка по пьяни, она может оказаться для кого-то из театральных руководителей неприятной новостью, для отца ребенка, например, если он старше, у него своя семья и дети на стороне ему не нужны. И тогда он заставит тебя сделать аборт, а ты этого не хочешь.

Шерлок встал с кресла и начал ходить по комнате.

– Предположим, в театре полно талантливых танцовщиц, так что в контракт примы, помимо прочего, входил негласный пункт по ублажению директора. Девушка была юна и неопытна, она согласилась, не подумав, а потом продолжала тайно выполнять условия договора, опасаясь, что в противном случае ее отправят в подтанцовку так же легко, как сделали солисткой.

– И дальше что? – вяло поинтересовался Уотсон.

– Дальше – парень. Он знал, что партнерша беременна, и на репетиции вполне мог просто вступиться за нее, попросив постановщика номеров снизить ей нагрузку. На тот момент они ругались, потому что причину он не объяснил, но уже вечером, за стаканчиком виски, парень проболтался, в чем дело. А вот теперь самое интересное, – глаза Шерлока заблестели азартом. – Предположим, режиссер прекрасно знал о том, что происходит в театре, и быстро вычислил, кто отец ребенка. И тогда он решил его шантажировать – еще бы, девушке семнадцать, это тянет на приличный срок. Не знаю, откупился директор от него или припугнул, но результат один: режиссер написал заявление на увольнение, исчез из города уже к следующему утру и на телефонные звонки тоже не отвечал, ведь ничего путного о причине своего ухода он сказать не мог.

– Это все еще не объясняет, что случилось с девушкой, – подал голос Джон.

– Как это? – изумился Шерлок. – Очень даже объясняет. Она покончила с собой на следующий же день, ее вынудили. Узнавший о беременности любовник начал угрожать, что опозорит ее перед всеми, расскажет родителям, как именно она зарабатывала свою роль, или еще что-то в том же духе. У нее взыграли гормоны – беременные же такие нервные – и она сиганула из окна, написав ту дурацкую записку. А когда директору об этом сообщили, у него попросту сдали нервы. Ему мерещилось, что все вокруг знают о том, что он пытался скрыть, и в первую очередь те двое, кого он в итоге и убил. И спихнул все на парня, который весьма удачно исчез из театра в день самоубийства, припугнув его так, что несчастный режиссер теперь согласен мотать срок за два преступления, которые не совершал, только бы не оказаться на свободе, потому что там ему не жить, – пафосно закончил Холмс и замер, ожидая реакции.

– Ты забыл про балерину, которая сбежала из театра вместо того, чтобы стать новой примой, – спокойно произнес Уотсон.

– Господи, Джон, ну как ты можешь и в таких мелочах игнорировать логику? – возмутился Шерлок. – Как ты считаешь, если она в труппе семь лет, она не знает о негласном правиле для всех солисток? Видимо, ей не улыбалось ублажать директора до конца дней своих, либо она знала, что произошло с предыдущей примой на самом деле, и испугалась. Информация имеет свойство просачиваться, особенно когда этому усиленно препятствуют.

– И ты все это понял по тому, что у нее платье топорщится? – спросил Уотсон. – Знаешь, это перебор в допущениях даже для тебя, Шерлок, – добавил он, сползая с подлокотника в кресло и только теперь, наконец, поправляя штаны.

– Никакого перебора. Я звоню Лестрейду, пусть проводят эксгумацию, вытаскивают плод и делают генетическую экспертизу.

– Плод, которого вполне может и не быть… – меланхолично констатировал Джон.

– Он есть, – ответил Шерлок уверенно. – Где мой телефон?

– Не знаю. – Уотсон встал и пошел к двери.

– А поискать? – удивился Холмс ему вслед. – И где восторги по поводу раскрытого дела? Я же был великолепен.

– Угу, – буркнул доктор себе под нос.

Шерлок проводил его настороженным взглядом.

Джон провел в раздумьях весь день. Просто валялся на кровати и смотрел в потолок. В дверь дважды стучала миссис Хадсон, предлагая что-то или о чем-то спрашивая – он не вникал. Несколько раз звонил телефон и приходили сигналы смс, но Уотсон даже не шевелился.

Холмс явился ближе к ночи, молча зашел в его комнату без стука и приглашения и уселся рядом с Джоном на кровать.

– Я бы сказал, что был прав по поводу утреннего дела, но тебе это, по всей видимости, не интересно. Так что давай, вперед.

– Что? – спросил Джон, медленно повернув голову.

– Ты не отвечал на мои звонки, напугал молчанием миссис Хадсон, значит, был слишком занят, вспоминая наше утреннее занятие и делая из него глобальные выводы. Думаю, ты уже закончил, так что я хотел бы прослушать лекцию на тему «Это было неэтично, давай сделаем вид, что ничего не произошло» сейчас, а не откладывать удовольствие на завтра. Вперед, я слушаю, – сказал детектив и покорно сложил руки на колени.

– Это было неправильно, – тихо произнес Джон. – Поэтому – да, давай забудем обо всем и никогда больше не вернемся к этому разговору. Или… – он замолчал, пытаясь разглядеть в глазах Шерлока одному ему понятные знаки.

– Или? – повторил Холмс, прищуриваясь.

– Или я хочу большего, Шерлок, – выдохнул Уотсон фразу, которую готовился сказать весь день. – Я не хочу этого суррогата. Или все, или ничего, – твердо закончил он.

– Большего, – задумчиво повторил Холмс. – Ты уверен?

Джон кивнул. Да, черт побери, он был уверен. Он был более чем уверен.

Шерлок раздумывал над его словами не так долго.

– В общем-то, не вижу причин сказать нет, – ответил он и стянул с шеи шарф, не глядя отбросив его куда-то за спину. – Прямо сейчас? – деловым тоном поинтересовался Холмс.

Уотсон моргнул и сел на кровати.

– Что «прямо сейчас»? – удивленно переспросил он.

Шерлок раздраженно дернул уголком губ.

– Ты сказал, что хочешь большего. Ты хочешь этого прямо сейчас? – повторил он.

Джон обнял себя за плечи. Ему казалось, что он давно потерял нить этого странного разговора.

– Ну, да, я хочу, чтобы мы стали ближе, – ответил Уотсон, нахмурившись. Он не так представлял себе его реакцию, совсем не так.

– Что ты делаешь? – настороженным шепотом спросил Джон, но Шерлок не отвечал. Он расстегивал его домашнюю рубашку и плавно опускался губами по оголяющейся груди вниз, к животу, оторвавшись от своего занятия только на секунду, для того, чтобы раздвинуть ноги Джона коленом и устроиться между ними, начиная медленно тереться пахом о его мгновенно вставший от всего происходящего член.

Джон плыл, с трудом понимая, что происходит. Кажется, для одного дня это уже был передоз новых впечатлений, но Холмс, по всей видимости, считал иначе. Он и не думал останавливаться. Его руки, его губы и язык сводили Джона с ума, поэтому тот позволил себя раздеть и перевернуть на живот, жалобно застонав от боли, когда Шерлок толкнулся в него, сразу входя почти на всю длину. Но те же самые руки мигом успокоили его, приласкав плечи и затылок, а губы уже шептали на ухо какие-то бессвязные фразы, давая понять, какой кайф ловит их обладатель, раз уж даже не может сформулировать мысль до конца. И Джон расслабился, позволив Шерлоку делать все, что он пожелает, закусывая подушку от первых болезненных толчков, а потом, по старой привычке, собственную ладонь, чтобы не издавать слишком громких звуков, когда Шерлок взял в руку его член…

Опустошенный и полностью расслабленный, Джон лежал на спине рядом с Шерлоком и думал только о том, что они, по какой-то странной причине, еще так ни разу и не целовались. Решив, что хочет немедленно это исправить, он потянулся к Холмсу губами, но тот отпрянул от него, резко сел в кровати и опустил ноги на пол.  
– В чем дело? – удивленно спросил Джон, поворачиваясь на бок.

Шерлок встал, надел брюки без белья, на голое тело, и обошел кровать в поисках рубашки.

– Не люблю это, – коротко сказал он.

– Не любишь целоваться? – уточнил Уотсон, хмуро наблюдая за его сборами.

– Да, не вижу смысла.

– Понятно, – Джон осторожно попробовал сесть, но тут же сдавленно зашипел.

– Больно? – с налетом искреннего сочувствия спросил Холмс, на мгновение замирая у двери?

– Неприятно.

– Ты же сам хотел, я тебя не заставлял, – пожал плечами Шерлок и вышел из комнаты с вещами в руках.

– Я хотел не совсем этого, – в пустоту произнес Уотсон, снова падая на кровать.

С того дня в их отношениях добавился новый пункт, который, не смотря на свою интимность, никак не влиял на все остальное. Происходящее напоминало Джону американские горки – взлеты восторга и нелепых надежд сменялись падениями в пропасть от разочарования и обиды. А для Холмса же, вероятно, все было похоже на автомобильную поездку по ровной свободной трассе. Он делал что хотел, нарушал правила, гонял по встречной, прицепив стащенную у брата мигалку на крышу, играл в поддавки с разными преступными фургончиками и троллил полицейские машины, насмехаясь над неповоротливостью их моторов. А редкими вечерами, ну или днями, если ему так хотелось, заезжал на привычную заправку «У Джона», чтобы спустить старое масло и долить свежего бензина в бак, питающий его гениальный сверхскоростной мотор. Нет, он был вежлив с заправщиком больше обычного, даже периодически интересовался, как прошел его день, что вскоре стало индикатором того, что Шерлок планирует в ближайшее время провести сеанс взаимного снятия напряжения, но от этого Уотсон не переставал чувствовать себя обычным техническим работником, обслуживающим мозги детектива особо изощренным способом.

Вначале Джон пытался что-то изменить, но все разговоры и попытки заставить Шерлока иначе взглянуть на ситуацию стабильно приводили в итоге к одной из трех фраз, по ситуации:

1\. Я не принуждаю тебя к сексу. Не нравится – давай прекратим.  
2\. Если ты хочешь быть сверху, так и скажи, но что-то я ни разу не замечал твоего недовольства в процессе.  
3\. Я занят, Джон. Не сейчас.

Джону нравилось и – да, он не отказался бы от активной роли, но суть была не в этом. Уотсон хотел отношений, обычных отношений, когда люди заботятся друг о друге в мелочах, а не цинично трахаются пару раз в неделю, чтобы удовлетворить потребности организма. Вот только Холмс упорно пропускал все намеки на эту простую мысль мимо ушей.

И хотя Шерлок быстро выучил, что именно нравится Джону, и в постели проявлял максимум внимания и уступчивости, единственным глобальным достижением Уотсона стало то, что сыщик, посопротивлявшись настойчивым просьбам не меньше двух месяцев, все-таки начал периодически оставаться ночевать в его постели, а не сбегал спустя пять минут после того, как то, ради чего он пришел, было закончено.

Порой на Шерлока нападал какой-то сумасшедший азарт, и он тащил Джона на крышу, отсасывал ему на парковке мэрии или дрочил в зале для совещаний в полицейском участке, когда Лестрейд или кто-нибудь еще зачитывал материалы по новому делу, а Джон, стиснув зубы, сидел на самом краешке стула, чтобы стоявший перед ним стол закрывал от посторонних глаз то, как рука Шерлока хозяйничает в его брюках.

Иногда Холмс путал психическую неудовлетворенность от нераскрытого дела с физической, и тогда Джону приходилось совсем туго. Шерлок мог запросто разбудить его посреди ночи, требуя немедленно удовлетворить насущные потребности, влезал к нему в душ без разрешения или вваливался в дом и с порога тащил Уотсона в спальню, даже не интересуясь, хочет ли тот подобного развития событий или предпочитает вначале поужинать, ну или хотя бы помыть руки и снять ботинки.  
Но самыми отвратительными были моменты, когда Шерлок впадал в депрессию и не хотел вообще ничего. Он мог сутками валяться на диване или вслух читать книги, или даже играть на скрипке день напролет, но к Джону даже не приближался. И тогда Уотсон, уже привыкший получать определенные дозы наркотика под названием «Шерлок Холмс», начинал медленно сходить с ума.

В результате последнего такого томления, когда вынужденное воздержание продлилось почти месяц, Уотсон, наконец, понял, в какую страшную зависимость впал, и принял решение уйти, пока еще был в состоянии это сделать.

А теперь судьба упорно толкала его обратно в капкан…

Морок воспоминаний медленно спадал, и Джон, словно очнувшись, поднялся с вращающегося лабораторного стула, на котором просидел все это время, покачиваясь, словно под гипнозом. Он подошел к прибору, тот давно мигал желтой лампочкой на панели, требуя внимания.

Анализ был завершен.

Уотсон машинально нажал кнопку с изображением принтера и погрузился в чтение короткого варианта протокола на мониторе. У него ушла минута, чтобы понять, что в проанализированном образце крови что-то было не так.

Принтер закончил шуметь, выдав последний лист распечаток. Джон судорожно схватил их, листая графики и столбцы чисел с параметрами, пока не нашел нужный.  
«Генетическая однородность образца – 67,4%»

Фактически это значило, что треть клеток имели другой геном. Возможно, в пробирке просто случайно смешали кровь двух разных людей, но чем тогда можно было объяснить другую особенность, на которую указывали данные? В крови зашкаливали атипичные белки, которые прибор отказывался идентифицировать. И количество отдельных клеточных компонентов, плавающих в плазме, в сотню раз превышало норму. Как будто клетки взрывались изнутри, и их ошметки сводили с ума датчики анализатора, заставляя их путаться в показаниях.

– Нет, – прошептал Джон. – Только не это…

Он стоял с листками в руках и ошарашенно мотал головой, как ребенок, который отказывался верить соседскому мальчишке постарше, что Санта Клауса не существует. Джон не хотел принимать единственно возможную причину, объяснявшую сразу все странности в показаниях прибора.

– Пожалуйста, только не это, – по-детски попросил он, бросая бумаги на стол, и почти бегом направился к оставшимся пробиркам, на ходу доставая из кармана мобильный.

Он больше не раздумывал над тем, стоит ли звонить Шерлоку, а просто вдавил кнопку с единицей на панели телефона до самого упора.

Холмс ответил мгновенно. Словно сидел с мобильным в руках и ждал этого звонка. Но мысли доктора Уотсона сейчас были заняты куда более важными вещами, он не тратил время на размышления о том, что бы это могло значить.

– Мне нужна помощь, Шерлок, – выдохнул Джон в трубку.

– Говори, – коротко ответил тот.

Уотсон взял в руки пробирку с кровью и поднял ее к свету.

– Кажется, я принимаю участие в каком-то незаконном правительственном эксперименте, – сказал он, с трудом подбирая слова.

– Где ты находишься? – спросил Шерлок.

– Понятия не имею, – честно сказал Джон.

– Ясно. Не отключайся, сейчас попробую найти тебя по сигналу.

– Шерлок, здесь творятся жуткие вещи. Мне сказали, на базе тестируют вакцину от нового вируса, тестируют на животных, но я видел здесь странных людей, которых не должно было тут быть, и слышал детский голос. А теперь мне подсунули сорок образцов с человеческой кровью вместо свиной, и вся она…

– Я тебя вижу. Смогу добраться туда через два часа, – перебил его Холмс.

Джон сглотнул и набрал воздуха в грудь, прежде чем произнести следующую фразу.

– Все образцы заражены вирусом, Шерлок. Это не вакцина, здесь не тестируют защитные препараты от бактериологического оружия. Мне кажется, они его здесь создают…

Холмс молчал, его шумное дыхание раздавалось в трубке, и Джон, презирая себя за это, невольно успокаивался.

– Два часа, Джон, – уверенно сказал Шерлок. – Я буду там через два часа.

Видимо, «Нокия» Уотсона была очень довольна этим ответом, потому что она прощально пискнула и отключилась. Теперь навсегда – Джон, не желая оставлять улик, спокойно опустил подарок сестры в кислоту.


	7. Глава 6

Обмануть охранников оказалось не слишком сложно – они чересчур привыкли к одинаковому распорядку дня Джона. Уотсон был уверен, что сейчас, когда в лаборатории никого не осталось, оба парня сидят у входной двери в корпус и ждут, пока он не соизволит выйти, чтобы молчаливыми тенями проследовать за ним к общежитию.

Поэтому он загрузил в центрифугу образцы в микропробирках, дождался, пока прибор зашумит, набирая свои тысячи оборотов в минуту, снял белый халат и подошел к окну. Джон очень надеялся, что, успокоенные этим шумом, охранники и не подумают проверять его наличие в лаборатории. Он открыл пластиковую створку и буквально перелетел через подоконник, спрыгнув на землю. Уотсон еще ранним вечером, пока было светло, незаметно рассмотрел все вокруг и оценил расстояние от окна до земли. Оно было совсем небольшим, но на всякий случай Джон все же надел свои кроссовки на прочной резиновой подошве. Ее достоинство, помимо всего остального, было в том, что обувь создавала очень мало шума при ходьбе. Не оглядываясь, Уотсон быстрым шагом направился к леску, держась в тени корпусов и одиночных деревьев. Издалека он увидел, что его стража действительно стоит на пороге здания, один охранник присел на корточки, второй, очевидно скучая, ходил вокруг него. Из казарменного корпуса раздался взрыв смеха – лаборанты, как всегда по вечерам, весело проводили время.

На секунду Джону показалось, что он действительно все себе придумал, такими нереальными выглядели мерзкие тайны лабораторного блока в сопоставлении с этими славными ребятами-медиками, которые слушали «Bad Religion» и носили красные кеды. Однако по поляне крест-накрест пробежали лучи от прожекторов, напомнив Уотсону, что он находится не в молодежном лагере. Капитан присел за кустом и замер, пережидая.

До лесочка и КПП он добрался практически в назначенное время. Джон уже собирался направиться к приметному дереву возле самой границы силового поля, около которого они с Шерлоком договорились встретиться – из охранной сторожки его было не видно, а барьер отлично пропускал звуки, как и световые волны, поговорить можно было и через него. Однако Уотсон не успел: широкая ладонь в перчатке зажала ему рот, а вторая рука за воротник оттащила за ствол широкого дуба. Не отнимая ладони от его лица, человек, к которому оказался с размаха прижат Уотсон, прошипел ему на ухо:  
– Джон, это я, Шерлок. Не делай лишних движений.

Обмерев, Джон повернулся к Холмсу, как всегда, утыкаясь макушкой куда-то в подбородок детектива. Тот убрал руку.

– Как ты?.. Как ты сюда попал?

Такое знакомое лицо, худое и длинное, сразу приобрело скучающее выражение:  
– Тут у вас машины ездят.

– И что? – переспросил Уотсон, не поняв, каким образом эта фраза отвечает на его вопрос. Он так и стоял, прижавшись к Холмсу всем телом.  
– Следы идут прямо через силовой барьер. То есть, его можно отключить. Логично было предположить, что отключают на пропускном пункте. Дальнейшее было делом техники. У нас есть пятнадцать минут до того, как солдат на КПП проснется, у них проверка каждый час. Не идеальная здесь система охраны. Вероятно, надеются они не на силовой барьер, а на то, что этой базы по документам не существует в принципе.

Уотсон понимал, что Шерлок что-то говорит, но слова плавно проскальзывали мимо его сознания. Он просто стоял и рассматривал своего бывшего соседа, бывшего любовника. В темноте лицо Холмса было не очень хорошо различимо, но Джон не замечал на нем следов усталости или волнений. При этом он был уверен, что у него самого видок покруче, чем у какого-нибудь не спавшего неделю туберкулезника. Уотсон уже и в зеркало не смотрел, чтобы не видеть черных кругов под глазами и впавших щек. Жалкий, короче говоря, был вид. Хотя он очень хотел показать Шерлоку, что у него все прекрасно складывается и без великого детектива всех времен и народов, а его глупая влюбленность давно прошла.

Но стоило Холмсу только возникнуть в тени дерева, как все самообладание, над которым Джон так упорно трудился почти два месяца, рухнуло. Ничего не прошло, понял он с ужасающей ясностью. Хуже было то, что, вероятно, это «ничего» теперь уже никогда и не пройдет...

– Погоди, – остановил его Уотсон, до которого медленно, но все-таки доходило то, что говорил ему Шерлок. – Что значит «не существует»?

Холмс усмехнулся, как всегда, гордясь произведенным эффектом.

– А вот так. По дороге мне представилась возможность покопаться в реестрах баз британского правительства – спасибо Майкрофту и его вездесущему доступу. Да и пароли, хоть он и меняет их каждый день, сплошь однотипные. Никакой фантазии. Так вот, именно эта база из списка изъята почти пять лет назад. Причина – нецелесообразность использования. Таким образом, я думаю, ее вывели из общего подчинения в особое. Проще говоря – военные творят, что хотят. Вероятно, даже Майкрофт не может контролировать то, что здесь происходит.

– Это заставляет меня лучше думать о Майкрофте, – прошептал Джон. – Я не хотел бы знать, что он санкционировал опыты над детьми.

– Ты уверен, что не надышался галлюциногенного тумана, как тогда, в Баскервилле? – слегка насмешливо уточнил Холмс. Как ни хотелось Джону огрызнуться, в ушах снова зазвучал детский смех.

– Стена, – вздохнул он. – Они заделали стену. Там был вход в подземные лаборатории, какие-то помещения, куда у меня нет доступа. Я видел на экране изображение палаты с кроватью и наручниками. Думаю, эти камеры находятся где-то там, но стоило генералу и двум его солдатам поймать меня возле люка в полу, как вход тут же замуровали. И кровь, Шерлок. Прибор не может врать. Мне дали образцы с человеческой кровью. С человеческой кровью, которая заражена чем-то, чего здесь по определению не должно быть.

– Вот как? Интересно, – прикусил губу Шерлок. – Почему люк замуровали? И почему тебя не выставили с базы, как только ты начал все разнюхивать? Или дело не только в тебе? Или наоборот, тебе здесь придают очень большое значение?

Джон надеялся, что никогда больше не будет испытывать этого чувства – что он упустил что-то важное, и из-за этого Шерлок в нем разочарован, но сейчас он опять ощущал себя полнейшим идиотом, потому что сам не задался этим вопросом. Персональная охрана, все новейшие достижения науки к полным услугам, пристальное внимание к его опытам – что он такого сделал, чтобы заслужить все это? Почему при таком уровне секретности они предпочли контролировать каждый его шаг и регулярно щелкать по носу за излишнее любопытство, а не просто тихо застрелить за первое же нарушение приказа и упокоить труп в ближайших болотах?.. Ведь Уотсон даже не был специалистом в той отрасли, в которой ему приходилось работать. Возможно, его пригласили сюда не в качестве консультанта, он тоже был частью эксперимента, как и многие другие…

Джон вздрогнул от собственных мыслей. Могло ли быть так, что на деле подопытными кроликами были все сотрудники проекта?  
Шерлок бросил взгляд на часы:  
– Осталось четыре минуты, мне пора уходить, да и тебе здесь лучше не светиться, когда часовой проснется. У него могут возникнуть вопросы, – предупредил он.

– Хорошо, – закивал Джон, – но что ты мне скажешь? Что мне делать?

– А? – Холмс будто очнулся от каких-то своих мыслей. – Да. Мне нужно попасть в лабораторию. Придумай, как это сделать. Позвонить у тебя снова получится?  
Джон вспомнил, что осталось от любимого телефона, и решительно покачал головой.

\- Тогда подашь мне сигнал.

Джон растерялся:  
– Но как? Мне зажечь костер посередине базы?

Шерлок всерьез задумался.

– Нет, костра, пожалуй, не надо – слишком заметно, – решил он. – Окна твоей комнаты выходят на КПП?

– Да.

– Тогда положи на подоконник что-нибудь... ну хотя бы тот желтый свитер, который ты увез. У меня есть бинокль, я увижу. В тот же день, в десять часов вечера, я опять буду здесь.

– Договорились, – ответил Уотсон не очень уверенно.

– Отлично. И еще советую тебе не забывать, что генерала Уиллиша официально не существует в природе, как и всех его подчиненных. Поэтому документы и приказы, подписанные им, не являются действительными.

Джон только ошеломленно кивнул. Он готов был уже уйти, но Шерлок почему-то не спешил. Уотсон поднял на него недоуменный взгляд.

– Я хочу тебя кое о чем спросить, – Холмс продолжал оглядываться вокруг, высматривая возможных шпионов, и его голос звучал крайне незаинтересованно. – Почему ты все-таки обратился ко мне за помощью? Ты явно не собирался общаться со мной в ближайшие лет сто.

Джон почесал кончик носа:  
– Только ты был способен в свое время признать, что правительство готово собрать для террористов целый самолет мертвецов. Я знаю, что сейчас только ты можешь поверить, что у меня не галлюцинации, и здесь творится что-то ужасное. Я думаю, здесь делают этот чертов вирус, Шерлок, они мастерят его прямо здесь и несут какую-то чушь про Китай. И этот совершенно нереальный состав человеческой крови... Я еще не понял, что там не так, мне нужно еще немного времени, но, возможно, вирус способен вызывать изменения на уровне ДНК.

Шерлок остановил сбивчивый монолог Уотсона, все еще глядя куда-то в сторону, куда угодно, только не на него:  
– Нет. Я спросил, не зачем. Зачем – я понял, ты хочешь, чтобы я разобрался с этим делом. Я спросил – почему.

У Джона не было ответа на этот вопрос. Вернее, он был, но Уотсон не хотел его озвучивать даже для самого себя.

– По-моему, это одно и то же, – пробормотал он. Холмс неожиданно не стал спорить и оттолкнул его от себя:  
– Хорошо. Увидимся. Не забудь про желтый свитер, – и он тенью исчез среди деревьев.

Джон, пригибаясь, поспешил к лаборатории. Забраться в открытое окно оказалось труднее, чем выпрыгнуть из него, но он не обратил на это внимания. Его мысли всецело занимал желтый свитер. У него был с десяток свитеров, с Бейкер-стрит он забрал только один, и Шерлок откуда-то точно знал, какой именно.

В лаборатории Уотсона не хватились, как он и думал. Джон вытащил пробирки из центрифуги и поставил готовые для ПЦР-анализа пробы в холодильник, они вполне могли подождать до завтра. Он по обыкновению проверил, чтобы все приборы были выключены, но уже у самой двери ему в голову снова пришла пугающая мысль о том, что сотрудники базы были частью эксперимента. Поразмыслив с минуту, не стоит ли ему протестировать свою собственную кровь, Джон все же решил, что это уже действительно игра его больного воображения, и потакать подобным вещам не стоит.

Вот только засевшая глубоко в подсознании мысль о том, что это решение ошибочно, так никуда и не делась.

Уотсон запер лаборатории и отправился под охраной в свою комнату. По пути они встретили несуществующего генерала, и Джон кивнул ему вполне равнодушно.

* * * 

В отличие от лаборатории, в общежитии царила суматоха. Несмотря на поздний час, по коридорам ходили люди, двери почти во всех комнатах были нараспашку.

Уотсон прошел к своей каморке, которая была, к счастью, заперта, и быстро проскользнул внутрь. Несколько минут он просто сидел на кровати, прислушиваясь к доносящемуся снаружи шуму, затем открыл ноутбук и начал бездумно раскладывать пасьянс. Когда и через полчаса разговоры и странные звуки – кажется, двигали мебель – не стихли, Джон все-таки решил выйти на разведку. Приняв совершенно невинный вид человека, зашедшего попросить соли или средства от мадагаскарских тараканов, Уотсон заглянул к соседу Смиту.

– Ээээ, – он неловко пригладил волосы, – а что здесь вообще происходит? Куда это все собрались?

То, что Смит планирует в ближайшее время покинуть эту комнату, было сразу заметно по первозданной чистоте стен, которые прежде были завешаны плакатами с изображением незнакомых Уотсону групп. Смит начал нервничать и заикаться, как почему-то всегда при встрече с Джоном:  
– К-капитан... д-доктор... а вы не знаете, что ли?

– Я засиделся в лаборатории и, вероятно, не слышал приказа... – на ходу выдумал Уотсон, потому что у него возникло четкое подозрение, что как раз его этот приказ и не касался.

– А-а-а, капитан Уотсон, дело в том, что практику... ну, проект срочно сворачивают.

И хотя Джон был готов к такому ответу, он все равно напрягся.

– Как? Но ведь результатов... никаких результатов еще не получено?

– Какие там результаты, – Смит заметно расслабился, махнул рукой и снова полез что-то утрамбовывать в свои сумки, – эксперимент даже не вступил в решающую стадию. Никто ничего не понял, вдруг приказ, всем немедленно собирать манатки и переезжать на другую базу.

– На другую? – неприятно удивился Джон. Значит, проект перебазируют, а его оставляют. Неужели он действительно имеет в нем такое большое значение?

– Да, куда-то в Шотландию, – сказал Смит. Видно было, что его это не особо интересует.

– Когда отъезд? – спросил Уотсон. Он знал, что ему делать.

– Завтра после обеда. С утра дадут забрать личные вещи и записи из лабораторий, – парень уже мало обращал внимания на собеседника. – А потом сюда приедет какая-то инспекция, будет решать судьбу этой базы. Ну, нам, как всегда, ничего не сообщили. Да, в принципе, не так уж и важно, главное, чтобы в конце в ведомости поставили нужную циферку.

Ну да, подумал Джон, их всех интересуют только деньги. Кто знает, может быть, этот симпатичный парнишка как раз и успокаивал несчастных детишек: «Не бойтесь, вам не будет больно...» Уотсон размышлял, не стоит ли ему сейчас прикрыть дверь Смита и поговорить с ним как следует о том, что здесь происходит. Про некоторые приемы, неплохо развязывающие языки, ему рассказывали сослуживцы в Афганистане. Однако Джон с сожалением был вынужден отказаться от этой мысли: слишком много народа бродило вокруг. Смит, не подозревая, что его только что спасли коллеги, продолжал копаться в многочисленных дисках. А Уотсон отправился к себе, в душе благословляя беспорядок, который был создан сотрудниками проекта. На его фоне никто не удивится тому, что он собирался сделать.

В своей комнате Джон немедленно выгреб из шкафа пожитки и создал видимость, что безуспешно пытается уложить их в сумку. Затем достал желтый свитер – канареечный, педантично уточнил Уотсон про себя – и забросил его за приоткрытую оконную раму таким образом, что его могло быть отлично видно в бинокль. Через несколько минут в комнате стало заметно прохладней. Джон поежился и забрался под одеяло, не раздеваясь – он не представлял себе, как еще повесить свитер, чтобы он выполнил свою миссию маяка и при этом не вынуждал Уотсона проводить декабрьскую ночь с открытым окном. Джон долго не мог уснуть, думая о том, что произойдет завтра, сможет ли он остаться здесь, когда все отъезжают, и вообще доживет ли до десяти часов вечера. Сон пришел к Джону Уотсону только под утро, уже после того, как он встал, чтобы надеть вторые носки на окончательно закоченевшие ноги.

* * *

Когда Уотсон проснулся, в комнате было вовсе не так холодно, как он предполагал. Изо рта не шел пар, а руки были вполне себе теплыми. Он даже слегка вспотел в своем желтом свитере, ведь тот был из чистой шерсти... Стоп, желтом свитере? Джон испуганно сел на кровати, уставившись на окно: рама была закрыта, свитер надет на него. Он что, вдобавок ко всему стал страдать сомнамбулизмом? Уотсон принялся стаскивать с себя свитер, в панике думая о том, что надо быстрее повесить его снова.

– Жарко стало? – осведомился кто-то от двери.

Для истерзанных нервов Джона это оказалось слишком, он схватил подушку с кровати и, не оглядываясь, швырнул в сторону, откуда раздался голос. Затем нырнул вниз с кровати, памятуя о важном принципе, что у земли безопаснее во время перестрелки, и только потом посмотрел, кто вторгся в его комнату. У двери, держа в одной руке подушку и недоуменно подняв бровь, на стуле восседал Шерлок собственной персоной. Уотсон несколько секунд недоуменно пялился на него, не понимая, что происходит, потом от идиотизма ситуации согнулся пополам и начал хохотать. Холмс переждал взрыв истерического смеха, поджав нижнюю губу.

– На твоем месте, я бы не привлекал столько внимания к своей комнате. Еще далеко не все встали, и я опасаюсь, что те, кого ты разбудишь, не проникнутся к тебе добрыми чувствами и, возможно, даже решат сообщить об этом лично. А нам сейчас крайне нежелательно присутствие здесь твоих соседей, – сказал он.

Джон отдышался и сел обратно на кровать:  
– Как ты тут оказался? Мы же договаривались на вечер...

– Ты подал знак почти сразу. Я сделал вывод, что произошло что-то серьезное, к тому же у базы была такая суматоха, что... Я пробрался сюда с одним из автомобилей. Ну а к тебе попасть было легко, ты предусмотрительно не закрыл окно. Джон, иногда ты все-таки используешь скрытый потенциал своего мозга.

Уотсон открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но сразу же его захлопнул. Что он мог сказать Шерлоку? «Я ничего такого не предусматривал, у меня просто не хватило ума подать сигнал так, чтобы себя не заморозить?» К черту.

– Какой у тебя план действий? – поинтересовался он так, как будто Шерлок в его комнате на базе был самым обычным событием с утра.

– Сходить на экскурсию в лабораторию, конечно же, – спокойно отозвался Холмс. – Так ты в этой каморке и жил два месяца?

– Семь недель, – неохотно поправил его Джон. – Как видишь.

– Семь недель и два дня, если быть точным, – насмешливо сказал Шерлок. – Я думал, что ты привык к большему комфорту.

– Были времена, когда я жил в предбаннике палатки, где располагался госпиталь, – сухо ответил Джон.

Вот теперь он точно вспомнил, почему здесь оказался. Именно из-за этого. Иногда Уотсон – конечно же, исключительно по глупости – позволял себе расслабиться рядом с Шерлоком: заговорить о чувствах, начать строить планы на будущее, да просто полезть с поцелуями во время секса. И в ответ получал этот самый насмешливый тон, когда его словно окатывали ведром холодной воды. Он был всего лишь удобен Шерлоку, а сантименты отвлекали великого детектива от дела. Беда в том, что Холмс и правда был великим детективом. Он мыслил совершенно другими категориями, другими масштабами, даже в любовных делах. Да и... вообще, зря Джон тогда все начал. Самое главное в отношениях – понимать любимого человека. А Джон Шерлока любил, восхищался им, но не понимал.

Вот и сейчас он не мог взять в толк, почему вдруг тот как-то странно сжался, сразу став меньше на пару футов, и сказал:  
– Извини, Джон, я действительно не подумал. Не хотел тебя задеть.

– О боже! – Уотсон вскочил с кровати, словно его подкинуло. – Ты извиняешься? Что ты опять собираешься натворить? Накормить меня сахаром с наркотиком? Что в этот раз?

Шерлок на мгновение нахмурился, затем его лицо опять приобрело беспечное выражение.

– Ничего особенного, ты проведешь меня в лабораторию.

– Ну, понятно, конечно, проведу. Вечером проберемся через окно, там нет никаких сигнализаций...

– Нет, – прервал его Шерлок. – Днем. Я все рассчитал. Парням дают время до полудня собрать вещи в общежитии и лаборатории. Затем их вывозят, здесь остаются только недавно приехавшие военные, которые никого из научного состава в лицо не знают. Главное – продержаться в комнате до двенадцати. Чтобы нас не увезли отсюда, как евреев в гетто.

О боже, Уотсон помотал головой. Чувство юмора Шерлока, как он мог его забыть.

– Поэтому нам лучше отсюда не выходить. Если мы сядем здесь, у двери, то из окна нас обоих видно не будет, шкаф закроет. На стук лучше не отвечать.

– И что мы будем делать, – Джон бросил взгляд на запястье, – три с половиной часа?

Холмс откинулся на спинку стула и вытянул вперед длинные ноги:

– Мы можем просто посидеть в тишине и поразмыслить над этим делом, которое кажется мне одним огромным противоречием.

Уотсон вздохнул, с трудом себе представив, как можно просидеть три с половиной часа, просто думая о чем-то, под аккомпанемент бурчания голодного желудка, ведь ему придется остаться без завтрака, даже умыться не получится.

– Может быть, ты мне расскажешь что-нибудь... – смущаясь, предложил он, пытаясь расчесаться пятерней. – Например, про какое-нибудь дело, которое было у тебя... ну, недавно. За эти два месяца.

– Зачем? – внезапно подался вперед Шерлок. – Ты ведь уже не ведешь блог. Тебе не нужно описывать мои расследования, в которых ты все равно половины не понимаешь.

Давным-давно это было бы очень обидно, но сейчас Джон только пожал плечами:

– Мне просто интересно. Ну правда, расскажи. Не зря же говорят, что за разговорами дорога становится короче.

Он был уверен, что Шерлок махнет на него рукой, опять продемонстрирует свое высокомерие, в сотый раз по-быстрому объяснит ему, что Джон просто не способен понять весь его гений, и они в самом деле будут сидеть три часа, медитируя на криво покрашенные стены. Но вместо этого Шерлок начал рассказывать. Уотсон слушал его и думал, что Холмс и сам мог бы великолепно описывать свои приключения, если бы хоть иногда снисходил до простых смертных. В конце концов, особо сложные умозаключения можно было бы и выпускать, как делал он сам, не всегда понимая логику шерлоковой дедукции...

Он думал об этом, а потом вдруг как-то перестал следить за рассказом, хотя сначала даже в уме прикидывал заголовки к отдельным расследованиям, как делал это у себя в блоге. «Сантехник на покое», «Пропавший бейсболист», «Смерть русского олигарха»... Складывалось впечатление, что за семь недель Шерлок успел изловить всех преступников в Лондоне и окрестностях. Это было интересно, в самом деле интересно, Холмс умел тремя словами описать человека так, что он вставал перед слушателями, как живой. Но взгляд Уотсона вскоре намертво прилип к рукам Шерлока, к кистям с длинными пальцами и изящными, сухощавыми запястьями, которыми он постоянно жестикулировал во время разговора. Он то словно оглаживал воздух, иллюстрируя плавными линиями свои описания, то рубящими ударами рассекал пространство, рассказывая о действиях. Джон вспомнил, как однажды, когда они были в постели, он начал целовать эти удивительные руки, проходясь языком по подушечкам под пальцами на ладонях, Шерлока тогда изрядно тряхнуло, а потом... ну да, это был единственный раз, когда Холмс позволил ему быть в активной роли. Уотсон потряс головой, чувствуя, как запылали уши. Черт, нашел место думать о сексе – сейчас, когда им было необходимо положить конец происходящему на базе зверству, и при этом еще надо было понять, что за варварство затеяли здесь, в цивилизованной Англии XXI века люди, которые считали, что им все может сойти с рук. Наверное, прав был Шерлок, говоря, что плотская любовь очень мешает в расследованиях.

Вышеуказанный детектив что-то спросил, и Уотсон быстро закивал:  
– Я слушаю тебя, слушаю.

Шерлок без слов сунул ему под нос свои часы, и Джон, не сразу сориентировавшись, слегка наклонил голову, чтобы понять: была уже половина первого. Четыре часа словно Чеширский кот языком слизнул. Уотсону стало слегка не по себе от мысли, что за это время в его комнату никто не постучал и не заглянул, как будто его уже вычеркнули из списков людей, на которых нужно обращать внимание... вычеркнули из списков живых.

– У тебя есть запасной белый халат? – нетерпеливо спросил Холмс.

Джон красноречиво смерил глазами детектива, как бы намекая ему, что, даже имейся у него запасной халат, Шерлоку он бы подошел разве что в виде удлиненной куртки с рукавами три четверти. «Прочитав» взгляд, Холмс усмехнулся:  
– Ладно, если остановят, мы скажем, что он остался в уже собранном багаже.

Шерлок спокойно отпер дверь и вытолкнул Уотсона вперед:  
– Давай, я должен идти за тобой следом.

И Джон пошел по пустому коридору к выходу из казармы, чувствуя себя и жертвенным агнцем, и героем, бросающимся на амбразуру, одновременно.


	8. Глава 7

Если бы все в жизни Джона Уотсона проходило бы так же легко и непринужденно, как удалось вторжение в лабораторию, он бы, пожалуй, давно освободил от талибов Афганистан и был бы известен не меньше, чем Капитан Америка. Однако они с Шерлоком находились не где-нибудь в окрестностях Кабула, а всего лишь рядом с Радстоком. Тем не менее, ощущения у Уотсона были покруче, чем на войне. Особый «привкус» опасности придавал контраст между тем, что происходило на самом деле, и кажущейся безмятежностью, царившей вокруг. Джон даже не заметил ни одного охранника из своей постоянной свиты. Собственно, он не узнавал никого из людей, бегавших вокруг. Подходя к лабораторному корпусу, Джон как бы ненароком повернул свой бэдж «изнанкой» вперед. Но молодому парню в камуфляже, переминавшемуся с ноги на ногу рядом с входом, казалось, хватило бы просто уверенного намерения визитеров пройти внутрь. Он отодвинулся от двери и только с легким любопытством пронаблюдал, как Уотсон открывает ее своей личной картой. Внутри никого не было. Джону отсутствие людей было, конечно, не внове, но только не днем, ведь на базе не было никаких официальных выходных.

И сейчас ему казалось, что солнечный свет, бивший в окна, в сочетании с мертвенно-бледным флюоресцирующим освещением лаборатории выглядел еще более зловещим, чем ночная тьма. Мертвая тишина и совершеннейшее безлюдие добавляли инфернальности.

Обстановочка в лаборатории была еще та – как будто ее оставили при срочном побеге. Дверцы шкафчиков были нараспашку, в раковинах свалены все реактивы подряд, пол устилал ровный слой из оберточной бумаги и вырванных из каких-то тетрадей страниц. Уотсон остановился, в недоумении глядя на этот беспорядок. Шерлок тоже притормозил за его плечом, вопросительно глядя на маленького доктора.

– Странно, – пробормотал Джон, пошевелив носком обуви валявшуюся у порога бумагу. – Совершенно непонятно, что искали и зачем все это разбросали.

– Значит, хотели создать видимость поисков, – задумчиво протянул Холмс. – Почему бы это.

Джон опомнился и бросился к холодильнику, где вчера оставил пробирки с уже готовыми для дальнейших исследований образцами.

– Не тронули, – обрадованно сказал он. – Очень хорошо.

Шерлок вопросительно повернул голову, оторвавшись от рассматривания беспорядка на полу.

– Я могу узнать, что находилось в крови, – сообщил Джон в ответ на его немой вопрос. – Из образцов удалены все человеческие клетки и их компоненты, включая белки, здесь, – он указал на пробирку, – чистые образцы ДНК или РНК вируса, в зависимости от того, насколько сильно мне врали. Ну, должны быть чистыми, – замялся Уотсон. – Честно говоря, я никогда раньше такого не делал. Стоит проверить, прежде чем начинать.

– Что начинать? – спросил Холмс.

– ПЦР, – ответил Джон. – Будем определять, с чем имеем дело.

– О, – многозначительно сказал Шерлок. Джон украдкой улыбнулся. Он чувствовал себя в лаборатории, как в своей тарелке, и слегка подтрунивать над Холмсом, которому отнюдь не все приборы оказались знакомы, было, конечно, не слишком вежливо с его стороны, но зато доставляло ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие.  
– Это займет не больше часа, не волнуйся, – сказал Уотсон, отбирая часть образца механическим дозатором в стеклянную кювету и вставляя ее в ячейку спектрографа.  
– Хорошо, – кивнул Шерлок. – Я вроде никуда не тороплюсь. В Виндзорский замок приглашений на сегодня нет.

Джон усмехнулся – когда Холмс пытался шутить, он в самом деле был очень забавным.

Уотсон завис над прибором, колдуя над диафрагмой, определяющей длину излучаемых волн.

– Что ты делаешь? – возник за его спиной детектив, с интересом склоняясь ниже.

– Биологические молекулы поглощают свет только определенной длины волны. Он разный для белков, углеводов, пигментов. И для нуклеиновых кислот он тоже уникален. Я прогоняю весь спектр, от инфракрасного до ультрафиолета, а прибор покажет, на какие лучи откликнется мой образец. В данном случае мне нужно знать, что ничего, кроме ДНК, тут нет.

Шерлок кивнул, давая понять, что вник в суть. Он обогнул Джона и подошел к огромному спектрографу справа, где самописцы уже приникли к стандартному шаблону, готовясь рисовать уникальный график.

– Кажется, образец однородный, – сказал он минуту спустя, когда самописец отскочил от листа бумаги, оставив на нем непрерывную линию с четким пиком.  
Джон освободил график из держателей и поднес к свету лабораторной лампы.

– Ты прав, – констатировал он. – Это нуклеиновые кислоты. Погоди пять минут, я сейчас покажу тебе еще кое-что, – сказал Джон и направился к ПЦР-анализатору.  
Холмс терпеливо ждал его, присев на один из столов. Он лениво перелистывал чей-то брошенный за ненадобностью лабораторный журнал и качал головой.

– Все, я здесь, – Уотсон подошел к нему со спины, и Шерлок быстро захлопнул тетрадь, отодвигая ее подальше.

– И что ты хочешь мне показать? – поинтересовался Холмс.

– Кое-что, что тебя заинтересует.

– И что же? – наклонил Шерлок кудрявую голову.

– Убийство, – загадочно сказал Джон и подвел его к монитору, подключенному к электронному микроскопу. На экране, застывшие в вакуумной среде на платиновой сетке с микронными порами, видны были клетки различной формы.

– Это та самая кровь, – сказал Джон. – Видишь эти мелкие темные точки внутри? Я думаю, это и есть вирус. Или что-то, что ведет себя как вирус. Оно входит в клетку, подчиняет ее себе, и та начинает производить его копии вместо репродукции собственных генов. Видишь это? – он показал на большое, почти однородно черное пятно, по форме напоминающее кровяные тельца. – Это клетка, в которой все внутри забито такими частицами. А это, – он ткнул пальцем в нечто похожее на пустой мешок, – оболочка. Все, что остается от клетки, когда она истощается до конца и лопается, как маковая головка, а вирусы из нее разлетаются и заражают все вокруг.

– Познавательно, – отозвался Шерлок, разглядывая изображение. – А тебе нравится все это, Джон, да? – неожиданно спросил он.

Уотсон пожал плечами.

– Нравится, но не в этом случае, – ответил он.

Весь следующий час они провели в молчании. Джон периодически подходил к прибору, что-то проверяя, Шерлок вращался на круглом лабораторном стуле и с тоской разглядывал потолок.

Наконец, Уотсон закончил возиться с образцами. Он отошел от стола и почувствовал, что мокрый как мышь. Пот был неприятный, холодный, он стекал между лопатками и скапливался на пояснице, но Джону было наплевать. Перед ним, в свете ультрафиолетовой лампы лежал пласт агара, исчерченный горизонтальными полосками на половине контроля и… совершенно пустой с другой стороны.

Джон обернулся. Он остановившимся взглядом смотрел на Шерлока, который не менее пристально смотрел на него.

– Ну что там? – прервал, наконец, молчание Холмс.

Джон разжал сухие губы:  
– Ничего.

– Как это? – нахмурился сыщик. – То есть, кровь ничем не заражена?

– Заражена, еще и как.

–И чем? – спросил Шерлок.

Уотсон истерически захохотал.

– Ничем.

Холмс подлетел к нему и с силой тряхнул, схватив за плечи.

– Прекрати! – громко сказал он. – Объясни мне, что происходит!

Джон с трудом взял себя в руки.

– Хорошо, – сказал он, потерев красные от хронического недосыпа глаза кулаком. – Ты знаешь, что такое ПЦР? – спросил Уотсон.

– В общих чертах, – уклончиво ответил Холмс, которому отчаянно не хотелось признавать, что он чего-то там не знает.

– В общем, если простыми словами, это как ксерокс. В образец добавляются праймеры – кусочки генов, последовательность нуклеотидов в которых известна, они находят идентичные себе участки и запускают процесс самокопирования. Эти последовательности нуклеотидов – как маркеры, у каждого живого организма свой набор таких типичных фрагментов. Поэтому, добавив к образцу несколько праймеров сразу, можно узнать, какие участки в геноме есть, а каких нет. Я добавил все, наудачу, в итоге мы должны были получить примерно то же, что и в контроле – распределение скопировавшихся фрагментов в зависимости от их размера. В худшем случае мы бы узнали семейство вируса, если это вирус, в лучшем – его вид или даже штамм. – Джон провел пальцем по закрытой защитным стеклом панели, под которой лежала пластина с агаром. – Контроль и образец. В контроле есть все, в образце – ничего, – с безумной улыбкой закончил он.

– Я уже понял, – раздраженно выпалил Шерлок. – Ты мне скажи, почему? Не получилось? Надо переделывать? В чем причина?

– Контроль идеальный, как по учебнику. Значит, в нашем образце праймерам просто не с чем было связываться для запуска самокопирования. Значит, аналогичных праймерам последовательностей в ДНК этого объекта нет. Значит, он не имеет генетического сходства ни с одним живым организмом на Земле, – сказал Джон.

Холмс молчал. Наверное, впервые ему нечего было сказать.

Наконец, он медленно произнес:  
– Кажется, у нас еще нет технологий, позволяющих секретные путешествия к другим планетам.

Уотсон мог побиться об заклад, что слово «кажется» Холмс употребил совершенно искренне – он в самом деле не был уверен.

– Нет, – сказал Джон. – Но что, если нам эту гадость любезно доставили до порога и попросили о маленьком одолжении? Всего-навсего сделать прививку каждому жителю Англии.

– Но зачем? – задал резонный вопрос Холмс. – Зачем людям уничтожать себе подобных ради нелюдей?

– Не знаю, – пожал плечами Уотсон. У него заболела голова. Хотелось домой. Хоть куда-нибудь.

– Впрочем, никто не утверждал, что они – люди...

Джон опустился на стул – он понял.

– Значит, кровь человеческая, – задумчиво проговорил Шерлок, глядя на пробирки, которые так никто и не удосужился убрать. – Тогда меня интересует вот что. Есть ли вообще в лаборатории свиньи?

– Ну да, – обескураженно произнес Джон. – Есть специальные помещения, где находятся лабораторные животные.

Он специально опустил слово «подопытные».

– Это что, какой-то хлев, загоны? – поинтересовался Шерлок.

– Нет, это... ты хочешь посмотреть? – догадался Уотсон.

– Да, было бы неплохо.

Комната-виварий для животных находилась в другом крыле корпуса. Дверь была заперта, но Шерлок не стал долго раздумывать и просто вышиб ее плечом, открыв вход в просторное помещение.

Свиньями здесь и не пахло – в прямом и переносном смысле. Разве что рождалась мысль о других животных – двуногих. Эти животные гордились тем, что умели вычислять логарифмы и понимали принцип действия закона Ома. Также они знали несколько слов на иностранных языках и придумали для себя правила этикета. А потом твари возомнили, что этого хватит, чтобы стать людьми. Джон Уотсон мог в момент убедить двуногих, что они заблуждались.

Он осмотрелся: в большом помещении вообще не было окон, и все тот же мертвенный свет создавал зловещее впечатление. Вдоль стен стояли ряды коек, заправленных так аккуратно, как будто на них никто никогда не спал. У противоположной стены пол слегка поднимался, словно там был подиум, и небольшое пространство – сравнительно небольшое, примерно с комнату Уотсона в казарме – было отгорожено плотной хлопковой ширмой.

Джон бы не назвал себя мастером интуиции. Чаще всего он ошибался в самых очевидных предположениях. Но иногда его предчувствие срабатывало на полную катушку. Вот и сейчас, когда он шел к этой ширме, все его существо бунтовало против того, чтобы вообще туда соваться. Под конец Уотсон даже начал замедлять шаг, поскольку что-то внутри него буквально вопило: не подходи! не надо!

Джон обернулся: Шерлок оглядывал одну из коек. Он склонился над изголовьем, над тем местом, куда обычно вставляют карточку с данными о пациенте. Карточки не было, но Холмс провел пальцами по металлической панели, словно нащупывая ее след.

Уотсон огляделся вокруг и увидел небольшой шнурок, которым поднималась ширма, – вернее, собиралась, словно жалюзи. Он отчаянно дернул за нее, чувствуя себя Красной Шапочкой, которую за дверью ждал злобный Серый Волк. Дернуть-то он дернул, но дверь не открылась: за ширмой обнаружилась еще одна преграда. Это было сплошное пуленепробиваемое стекло – на такие стекла Джон насмотрелся во время визитов разных «шишек» в Афгане и мог отличить их по синеватому оттенку бликов.

Он медленно перевел взгляд, чтобы посмотреть, что же скрывает за ним.

А внутри...

А там...

Джон вспомнил, как однажды смотрел интервью с ученым-генетиком по Сайенс-ТВ. Он ждал Шерлока домой, и заняться ему определенно было нечем. Ученый, нервозный бледный мужчина лет пятидесяти, тогда сказал журналисту:  
– Вы и понятия не имеете, что человек способен сделать с человеком. Во что его превратить.

Журналист отшутился в ответ, да и сам Уотсон подумал, что некоторые ученые чересчур трагично воспринимают этот мир.

Но сейчас он смотрел на иллюстрацию к этому тезису и удивлялся только тому, что не орет во весь голос и не бежит прочь.

Это было немыслимо. Это было невыносимо.

За стеклом находилась небольшая комнатка, посередине которой стояла медицинская каталка. От обычной она отличалась только тем, что по бокам у нее были проделаны специальные отверстия.

Для наручников.

Эти наручники обхватывали человеческие запястья – правда, слишком тонкие, слишком неестественно вывернутые для... человека. Если существо на каталке можно было назвать человеком. Его матово белая кожа по цвету напоминала рыбий живот, а по текстуре – папиросную бумагу. Нещадно смятую папиросную бумагу. Ненормально длинные конечности имели по два локтя и две коленки и выгибались в разные стороны. Грудная клетка вминалась внутрь посередине, существо выгнулось буквой Z на поверхности, и было заметно, что для него это очень удобная поза. Поза, в которой нормальный человек сразу бы переломал себе все ребра. Бесформенное тело существа пересекали ремни - видимо, его тюремщики не очень надеялись на наручники. Вместо волос на темени твари было что-то скользкое, похожее на связку угрей. 

На самой макушке волос не было – и сквозь сморщенную кожу проглядывал багровый мозг. В лицо существу лучше было не смотреть. Джон взглянул и понял, что теперь ему до смерти будут сниться эти глаза с кровавыми прожилками навыкате – глазниц у твари не было – непропорционально огромный нос, рот безгубой прорезью...

– Кто это? – подошедший сзади Шерлок спросил тихо, но Джон дернулся всем телом, словно у него над ухом прогремел гром.

– Не знаю, – мотнул он головой. – Но могу предположить, что это подопытный... экземпляр. Один из тех, чья кровь была изменена вакциной. Вероятно, именно так выглядят... доноры. Те, чей геном был взят за основу для нового «лекарства». Те, на кого мы все должны стать похожими.

Его передернуло.

– Но он мертв? – уточнил Шерлок.

– Мертв, – кивнул Уотсон. – В наших условиях с такими особенностями физиологии просто не выжить. Однако кому-то, видимо, на это наплевать. Кто-то, похоже, собирается действовать по принципу: вакцинируем всех, а там кто-нибудь да останется в живых. Может быть, их устроит и один процент выживших. Или полпроцента. Шестьдесят миллионов рабов – плохо ли.

Джон обнаружил, что буквально вжался в стекло, стараясь рассмотреть как можно больше деталей.

– По внешнему облику можно установить условия обитания, – задумчиво сказал Холмс. – Вероятно, там нет ветров, но есть большие пустынные пространства – такой вывод напрашивается, исходя из строения глаз...

Джон застонал, словно от боли. А может, это и была боль – но не физическая, а душевная.

– Прекрати, Шерлок, – грубо оборвал он детектива. – Мне совсем неинтересно, из какого ада выползли эти твари. Я просто хочу запихать их обратно. Я думал, что ты поможешь мне сделать это.

Вопреки его ожиданиям, Шерлок отнюдь не оскорбился. Он пожал плечами и спокойно сказал:  
– В общем, это не слишком уж и сложная задача.

– Что? – не поверил своим ушам Джон.

– Достаточно просто уничтожить эту лабораторию, – кивнул Холмс. – Ее перевозят завтра с утра. Судя по всему, исследования здесь проводятся уникальные. Генерал Уиллиш не из тех, кто делится заслугами. Ты обратил внимание, что все работники базы – звенья одной цепи, но при этом одно звено совершенно не знает, что делает другое? Ты пытался сделать так, чтобы кровь не отторгала «вакцину», кто-то тестировал ее, кто-то создавал... Ты считал всех остальных лишь вспомогательным персоналом, они же были уверены, что ты – всего лишь инспектор, номинальный проверяющий, присланный откуда-то сверху. Поэтому тебя побаивались, поэтому не жаждали с тобой общаться.

Джон открывал рот в возмущении, словно рыба, вытащенная из воды, но ничего не говорил. Опять Шерлок за несколько минут заметил и узнал больше, чем он сам за два месяца.

– Здесь нет интернета – Уиллиш боится шпионажа. Я что угодно могу поставить на то, что все разработки и документы здесь существуют в единственном экземпляре. Уничтожив их – мы если не остановим проект, то существенно затормозим его.

Джон еще раз посмотрел на монстрообразный труп. Внезапно он заметил то, на что раньше не обращал внимания. На истончившейся сморщенной коже плеча виднелись следы татуировки – кинжал, вокруг которого обвивалась роза. Джона неожиданно затошнило – он вспомнил, что такая татуировка была на плече молодого стажера, который часто занимался физическими упражнениями на спортплощадке позади казарменного корпуса. Парень почти всегда – если не было особенно холодно – раздевался по пояс, щеголяя немаленькими бицепсами. Джон, сидя у окна, иногда машинально наблюдал за ним, и этот кинжал с цветком узнал бы из миллиона.

– Да, – обернулся он к Шерлоку. – Да. Я согласен. Это все надо уничтожить. Говори мне, что нужно делать, и я это сделаю.

* * * 

От Джона потребовалось немногое – оставаться на базе, держать лабораторный корпус в поле зрения и запоминать все, что происходит. Шерлок обещал вернуться ближе к вечеру, со всем необходимым для уничтожения лаборатории. Джон только коротко, по-военному кивнул. Он уже даже не спрашивал, почему Холмс был так уверен, что ему снова удастся сначала выйти, потом спокойно войти на территорию строго охраняемого военного объекта.

Сначала он направился было к общежитию, но потом передумал и залег на крыше столовой, где оказался очень удобный парапет, смахивавший на амбразуру. Как выяснилось чуть позже – это был удачный выбор, поскольку около шести вечера в казармы неожиданно вошла группа военных с собаками, вскоре послышались крики и треск автоматной очереди. Уотсон не удивился, только подобрался, определив, как будет реагировать, если собаки его почуют. Тяжесть сделанных днем открытий буквально давила на него. Он не раз, следуя за Шерлоком, сталкивался с разными видами человеческой гнусности. Но самым извращенным и жестоким убийцам и насильникам было далеко до генерала Уиллиша, который решил судьбу всей страны, а может быть, и целой Земли. Джон не мог представить себе, что за планы вынашивает безумный разум маньяка-военного, но знал, что его необходимо остановить.

Что с ними будет потом... что с ним будет потом, Уотсона волновало мало. Даже если их расстреляют прямо на фоне уничтоженной лаборатории, он умрет счастливым, хотя, конечно, думать о такой вероятности хотелось меньше всего. Но Шерлок, конечно, и понятия не имел о том, что сделал Джона счастливым, просто откликнувшись на его звонок. Что стало причиной этого поступка – может быть, ему просто было скучно в Лондоне, а может быть, Холмс так же не смог заполнить пустоту в своей жизни после ухода соседа, как и сам Джон... Какой из вариантов правильный, он не знал и знать не хотел. Рядом с Шерлоком Уотсон чувствовал себя очень спокойно: он понимал, что находится на том месте, где и должен быть.

Часам к девяти, когда окончательно стемнело, большая часть машин покинула базу. Оставшиеся военные расположились в казарменном корпусе, причем горели окна только в большом зале, где гражданские сотрудники проекта обычно смотрели кино или просто собирались по вечерам. Как ни странно, в течение дня в лаборатории практически никто не заходил. Ближе к десяти Уотсон, соблюдая все меры предосторожности, спустился с крыши и затаился в кустах у лабораторного корпуса. Вскоре из-под залитых лунным светом деревьев к нему скользнула долговязая тень. Шерлок удивил Джона, принеся с собой небольшой компактный кейс.

– Тебе нужны эффектные взрывы, чтобы слышали на десять миль вокруг, или хватит полного уничтожения лаборатории? – спокойно ответил Холмс на незаданный вопрос.

Они вошли в пустые коридоры корпуса и через пару минут установили первую пластиковую взрывчатку на двери одной из лабораторий.

– Ну что ж, отсчет пошел! – азартно воскликнул Холмс. – Теперь у нас есть 10 минут, чтобы разложить здесь наши подарки, и быстро свалить, пока все не взлетело на воздух. Джон, помогай! – и он сунул в руки ошеломленному Уотсону аккуратную коробочку.

Они понеслись по коридору, оставляя взрывчатку на дверях, над плинтусами, на стенах.

Джон усмехнулся, подумав, что сейчас не хватает какой-либо залихватской песни из саундтрека к тарантиновскому фильму, чтобы они стали похожими на веселых бандитов из тех же фильмов, говорящих афоризмами и ни в грош не ставящих жизнь – ни свою, ни чужую.

Когда двери в дальние комнаты оказались увешаны компактными пакетами, Джон неожиданно остановился.

– Погоди, образцы в моей лаборатории. Если образцы уникальны, лучше убедиться в том, что они уничтожены.

Шерлок замедлил шаг и повернулся:  
– Ты прав, пошли.

Они вбежали в помещение, служившее Джону практически домом последние два месяца, пару раз он даже спал за своим столом, дожидаясь результатов очередного анализа.

Уотсон помчался к образцам. Он перевернул штатив прямиком в урну, сунул туда же распечатки показаний приборов и залил сверху спиртом, а затем схватил лежавшую возле газовой горелки зажигалку и щелкнул крышкой.

Это был, несомненно, эффектный, но далеко не самый мудрый поступок. Пламя вспыхнуло, поднимаясь на метр от мусорной корзины, и уже спустя мгновение с потолка хлынула вода из распылителей автоматизированной пожарной сигнализации, а по ушам ударил вой охранных систем.

Перепугавшись резких звуков, Джон сделал шаг назад и оступился, поскользнувшись на мокром полу. Он падал вниз, машинально хватаясь за руку стоявшего рядом Шерлока, и по инерции утягивая его за собой. Они рухнули на пол и задели ножки тумбы с лабораторной посудой, та посыпалась на них горой. Уотсон пытался встать. Вода заливала ему глаза, ладони, упираясь в пол, резались об осколки.

– Шерлок, пора идти, – сказал он, протягивая сыщику руку.

– Да, – согласился тот, вытаскивая окровавленный кусок стекла из своего живота. – Просто царапина, не стоит переживать, – добавил Холмс в ответ на испуганный взгляд Джона. – Помчались.

Уотсон только кивнул.

Он подумал, что через шесть... уже пять минут они будут наблюдать из-за деревьев большой бадабум, а там уж посмотрим, к чему все это приведет.  
Джон ошибся на полторы минуты.

Через три с половиной минуты он, не в силах поверить, смотрел на взрывающийся лабораторный корпус, за дверью которой только что исчез величайший детектив современности Холмс-младший. Его Шерлок.


	9. Глава 8

Джон осторожно поднялся с земли, мысленно оценивая свое состояние: болела спина, на которую он приземлился со всего размаха, немного гудела голова, правое ухо заложило, но это было решаемо, а вот запястье... Уотсон подтянул к себе здоровой рукой обломанную ветвь, освободился от наручника и только тогда рискнул пошевелить пальцами. Как ни странно, те вполне себе двигались.

И даже кисть вращалась, хотя рука, конечно, болела нещадно. А значит, это был просто ушиб. Максимум трещина в кости, но даже это вряд ли. Ну и славно, подумал Джон, значит, об этом сейчас можно было забыть. А пока – главное...

Прихрамывая, капитан Уотсон пошел к горящим развалинам бывшего лабораторного корпуса под надсадный вой сирены.

Еще на войне он постоянно удивлялся, как один взрыв превращает большое, комфортабельное здание в кучу камней, в неприглядные руины, как будто это изначально была всего лишь башня из Лего. Никакого таинства, никакого слова «дом» – немного взрывчатки, и это просто груда мусора.

Джон смотрел на развалины лаборатории, не понимая, почему этот корпус так пугал его, вселяя чуть ли не суеверный ужас. Сейчас он медленно догорал, оседая клубами пыли. Уотсон двинулся к руинам, запрещая себе думать о том, что где-то под этими глыбами обрушившихся стен лежит Шерлок Холмс.

Джон старательно обходил груды из камней, осколков стекла и покореженного металла, запрещая себе ступать на них – вдруг именно под его ногами находился детектив. Он встал у границы разрушений и слабо позвал:  
– Шерлок?

В глубине, под завалами что-то треснуло, вероятно, догорал какой-то стойкий материал. Признаков жизни в тридцати метрах от эпицентра взрыва не наблюдалось.

И тут у Джона сорвало крышу.

– Шерлок! Шерлок, мать твою, Холмс! – заорал, завизжал он. – Вылезай оттуда немедленно, скотина! Ты задолбал меня, наконец! Вон!!! Вылезай, и хрен с тобой, можешь опять меня ни в грош не ставить, можешь вытирать об меня ноги, только иди сюда!!!

Кажется, он упал на колени, лупил кулаками о каменные глыбы, забыв о больном запястье. Пока в стороне не раздался слабый, будто придушенный голос:  
– Джон, для вытирания ног гораздо больше подойдет коврик в прихожей...

Уотсон крутанулся в сторону с огромной скоростью и обмер. Метрах в пяти от него с земли поднималась долговязая фигура в запорошенном пылью пальто. Джон издал горлом странный звук, будто поперхнулся, и через полсекунды был уже рядом с Шерлоком Холмсом.

А это был именно он, пусть с посеченным каменной крошкой лицом, пусть с пятнами крови на рукаве, но – живой. От облегчения Джон едва не разрыдался, он вцепился в плечи Шерлока и сначала прижал его к себе с размаха так, что вышиб воздух из груди бедолаги детектива. А затем начал нещадно его трясти:  
– Ты сволочь, Холмс, я всегда знал, что у тебя процессор вместо сердца! Если ты еще хоть раз... хоть раз... выкинешь такую же штуку...

И тут он услышал шум и крики со стороны общежития. Странно, что для реакции на взрыв и на сирену военным понадобилось минут десять. Как будто они затаились, прислушиваясь, не случится ли еще что-нибудь непредвиденное. Джон выругался про себя: не хватало сейчас еще попасть в руки маньяков, творивших зверства с людьми. Он отпустил плечи Холмса и дернул его за локоть по направлению к лесу.

Потерявший опору в виде маленького доктора, Шерлок вдруг зашатался и чуть не упал, все-таки опустившись на одно колено. Когда он привстал, его мотало из стороны в сторону. Похоже, у Шерлока была контузия. По крайней мере, он вел себя, как человек, которого много раз били по голове. Уотсон был отлично знаком с такими травмами. Он подставил Шерлоку плечо, подождал, пока тот обопрется на него, и быстро потащил детектива к лесу. Он уже не пригибался – бесполезно, если бы их захотели поймать, то поймали бы наверняка.

Дотащив Холмса до ближайших деревьев, Уотсон остановился перевести дыхание, а затем велел ему свистящим шепотом:  
– Быстро поверни голову в сторону и обратно.

Шерлок мотнул головой.  
– Тошнит?

Тот хмыкнул:  
– Вроде нет.

– В глазах рябит?  
– Нет.

Уф, Джон перевел дыхание. Кажется, повезло, контузия легкая, такие после потери сознания не оставляют вообще никаких следов.  
– Тогда хрен ли ты на мне висишь? Бегом отсюда!

Крики уже слышались со стороны взорванного корпуса. Уотсон справедливо опасался преследования, поэтому начал петлять, словно преследуемый заяц. Впрочем, Холмс все равно пер напролом, как раненый буйвол.

Вскоре впереди показалась светлая полоска перепаханной земли. Джон подумал, что если он наткнется на силовое поле, он разнесет к чертям весь пропускной пункт, сколько бы охранников там ни находилось.

Но силового поля не оказалось. Они вылетели с территории базы проекта «S&J», словно пробка из бутылки шампанского. Затем минут двадцать бежали по хвойному лесу, слышалось только тяжелое дыхание и хруст ветвей под ногами. А потом Шерлок упал под одну из елей – совершенно внезапно, без всякого предупреждения.  
Через пару мгновения Уотсон упал рядом. Его грудная клетка чуть не лопалась от переизбытка воздуха, а от переизбытка адреналина мужчину буквально трясло. Некоторое время Джон прислушивался к тяжелому дыханию рядом с собой. А когда оно выровнялось, капитан Уотсон наконец дал волю своему негодованию. Он повернулся и навис над лежавшим на земле Шерлоком, опершись руками по обе стороны от лохматой головы:  
– Слушай, ты, надменная бездушная скотина, – заговорил Джон напряженным шепотом. – Никогда, слышишь, никогда, ты не посмеешь снова так поступать. Ты больше никогда не будешь рисковать своей жизнью, даже чтобы спасти эту долбаную планету, понял? Потому что ты, высокомерная сволочь, для меня дороже всей Земли, да пусть она провалится в ад, пусть все превратятся в монстров! Мне плевать. Для меня главное, чтобы с тобой было все в порядке!  
Он замолчал, прерывисто дыша, вглядываясь в белое лицо под собой, в широко распахнутые и, кажется, не моргающие черные глаза. Тишина длилась долго, Шерлок ничего не говорил, и Джон понял, что все это было бесполезно, и теперь ему будет лучше сбежать куда-нибудь на край света, чтобы не было даже возможности позвонить... И тут Шерлок улыбнулся, растянув потрескавшиеся губы:  
– Да, Джон, мне всегда нравилось, когда ты командуешь.

Он схватил его за воротник куртки, притягивая в поцелуй.

Уотсон пробежался языком по трещинкам на губах Шерлока, мельком подумав, что да, начало декабря, глухой лес где-то на задворках британского королевства, темная ночь – безусловно, самое подходящее место и время для них. Иначе плохо получается.

Однако что бы ни говорил Шерлок о командовании Джона, сейчас он полностью взял инициативу на себя. Ухватив Уотсона за пояс куртки, он перекатил их обоих, подмяв партнера под себя.

– Я только хотел уточнить, – ровно сказал он, – что тогда и тебе запрещается покидать меня дольше, чем на один день.

Сердце Джона заколотилось, грозя пробить грудную клетку, когда он почувствовал руки Шерлока на своих бедрах, потом у молнии джинсов. Он задохнулся от возбуждения. Между тем Холмс добавил таким же спокойным ровным голосом уточнение:  
– В год.

Он резко потащил джинсы Джона вниз, к коленям, и холодный воздух обжег пах бедного доктора, но сейчас же горячие пальцы накрыли уже полувозбужденный член, и Уотсона бросило в дрожь совсем по другой причине. Он потянулся в ответ туда, между ног Шерлока, с их разницей в росте это было несколько проблематично, но Шерлок внезапно отвел его руку. И Джон почувствовал, что в ладони партнера сейчас лежит не только его член. От прикосновения самой чувствительной его части к бархатистому, слегка липкому члену другого мужчины Джон завелся почти до предела. Пальцы Шерлока сжимали их вместе, скользили вдоль, он накрывал ладонью сразу обе головки и дразнил их. Уотсон почти всхлипывал, подаваясь пахом вперед, шире раздвигая колени, думая только о том, что сейчас Шерлок плотнее обхватит оба члена пальцами, с силой проведет снизу вверх пару раз – и он кончит. Но толкнула его на пик наслаждения не рука любовника, а его губы. Шерлок, который всегда отказывался целоваться, неожиданно накрыл его рот своим и стал не слишком умело ласкать его. И тут же Джон обвил его шею руками, притискивая к себе, и начал хаотично толкаться в ладонь Шерлока, затем замер, мелко дрожа, выплескиваясь туда... И тут же он почувствовал, как тот, второй член, пульсирует рядом.  
Джон упал на землю, тяжело дыша. Он подождал, пока сердцебиение утихнет, затем встал, хотел было натянуть джинсы, но остановился.

– Черт, – проворчал он, выгребая из штанов охапку еловых иголок. – Моя задница станет похожей на ежа.

Он старался не смотреть на Шерлока. Секс был хорош, но сейчас на смену страстному и в то же время заботливому Холмсу придет бессердечный мудак, а проблема будет в том, что даже с мудаком он расстаться не в состоянии, теперь уж точно, никуда от него не уйдет, а все потому, что понял, каково это – потерять его насовсем.  
Джон старался не смотреть, но немедленно взглянул на Шерлока, услышав странный, журчащий звук с его стороны. Похоже было, что Холмс... хихикнул? Нет, Шерлок Холмс никогда не хихикает. Исключение можно сделать для Виндзорского дворца. А тут... опять? Холмс уже отчетливо хихикнул, встал, поправляя брюки, и лениво произнес:  
– Джон, иногда ты бываешь такой... милый.

Не успел Джон запаниковать, что его Шерлока подменили инопланетянином, поскольку «милый» – уж точно слово не из шерлокова лексикона, как тот сделал еще одну поразительную вещь. Наклонился и снова поцеловал Уотсона в губы.

– Ладно, – сказал он. – Надо как-то выбираться отсюда. Я вижу линию электропередач, должна быть и дорога недалеко.

... Только утром они вошли в дом 221Б на Бейкер-стрит. Джон без слов поднялся к себе в комнату и бросил в кресло грязную одежду.

Он пытался сбежать, но, сделав круг, вернулся к себе домой.

* * * 

Этого посетителя Майкрофт Холмс приказал доставить прямиком к нему – как можно более незаметно и бесшумно.

Однако это условие оказалось мало выполнимо – и в первую очередь по вине самого посетителя. Он плевал на все правила конспирации, шумно топал, тяжело дышал, жаловался на жизнь, заговаривал со всеми проходившими мимо сотрудниками, вплоть до уборщиц, особое внимание уделяя как раз последним.

Майкрофт Холмс был крайне терпеливым человеком. Вернее, так: он научился быть терпеливым человеком. Кто бы ни научился с таким младшим братом, который с абсолютно наивным видом посреди семейного обеда спрашивал, правда ли теперь Майкрофт должен жениться на садовнике. Миссис Холмс тогда, помнится, уронила тарелку, а почтенная мама миссис Холмс – свою вставную челюсть. Зато сам Майкрофт своего достоинства не уронил, продолжил обедать, как будто ничего и не слышал. Он даже ничего не сказал Шерлоку после. Ну а то, что пара его любимых книг оказалась в камине – так это был виноват полтергейст, не иначе.

Но вот сейчас его терпение грозило дать сбой.

Наверное, человеку, который сидел перед ним, поаплодировали бы все террористы с Ближнего и Среднего Востока. Он умудрился достать британское правительство так, что оно втайне вынашивало мысли о его ликвидации особо зверским способом. Например, оставив в одной комнате с Шерлоком, когда у того нет подходящего дела об убийстве и Джона Уотсона рядом. Майкрофт содрогнулся. Пожалуй, такого он не пожелал бы и самому злейшему врагу.

Между тем, собеседник последний раз поерзал, прокашлялся, и затем заговорил:  
– Вот, желательно бы оплатить.

Холмс с безучастным лицом взял протянутый листок, посмотрел на количество нулей внизу, и у него резко задергался правый глаз.

– Ну, знаете, мистер Уиллиш, по-моему, вы как-то должны корректировать свои запросы с возможностями государства.

Генри Уиллиш, военный врач, полковник в отставке, засмеялся так, что заходил ходуном стул.

– Я думаю, у государства хватит средств. Иначе, я думаю, "Sun" с удовольствием оплатит мне не только эти маленькие расходы, но и другие капризы.

Майкрофт Холмс неожиданно затосковал по вчерашнему вечеру, проведенному в компании одного гораздо более приятного, хотя и не менее седого собеседника, и первый раз в жизни задумался о выходе в отставку.

– Я думаю, не стоит доводить дело до таких крайностей, – чарующе улыбнулся он. – Но, если проанализировать ваш... кхм, прайс на услуги, можно посчитать его несколько завышенным. Вот, например, наблюдение за Джоном Уотсоном – 100 тысяч фунтов. Простите, но даже кинозвезды не платят столько своим телохранителям. Безусловно, Джон – замечательный человек, но...

– Звездам не приходится ездить в место дислокации части своих телохранителей и убеждать командиров, что их подчиненные – оба сразу – не вернутся из отпуска, потому что заболели птичьим гриппом. Птичка, наверное, покусала. В Китае, – Уиллиш прокашлялся, что, должно быть, означало смех. – Вы мне гарантировали, что парням не понадобится работать больше месяца, поэтому они согласились подхалтурить во время отпуска.

– Ну, – Майкрофт слегка замялся, – я и сам не предполагал, что мистер Уотсон окажется таким... упрямым. По моим подсчетам, он должен был сбежать из лагеря на третьей неделе.

– Куда там, – усмехнулся Уиллиш, – через три недели он только высунулся из своей каморки. Очень напугал студентов третьего курса, они были уверены, что комната нежилая.

– А вот совершенно неадекватная цифра, – "Паркер" Майкрофта уперся в число с пятью нулями. – Что значит, досуг семей студентов?

– Ну как же, – усмехнулся Уиллиш. – Это был первый раз, когда семьи студентов медицинской академии не пускали к самим студентам во время практики. Вы даже не представляете, какими агрессивными становятся молодые жены, если их не допускают к мужьям. Поэтому пришлось всех скопом отправить на Сейшелы. Тур был очень дорогостоящий.

– Сейшелы, понятно, – забарабанил пальцами Холмс. – И дешевле тура вы, конечно, не нашли.

– Да почему, мог бы найти, но надо же девчонок порадовать, – лучезарно оскалился Уиллиш. – Что они видят в лондонском тумане? А так они надолго запомнят... эту практику.

– Ну хорошо, – угрожающе произнес Майкрофт. – Но если вы отправили семьи студентов на Сейшелы, почему, черт побери, в лаборатории оказались дети?

Так, видимо, с этого надо было начинать, поскольку Уиллиш натурально замялся.

– Это была моя внучка, – наконец, отозвался он. В голосе отчетливо был слышен вызов. – Мою-то семью на Сейшелы не отправили. Малышка просто училась играть со мной в салки. Конечно, потом я незамедлительно отправил ее к матери. Кстати, то, что пришлось нанимать бригаду рабочих и срочно замуровывать вход на технический этаж, я тоже включил в счет.

– Вижу, – сухо отозвался Майкрофт. – а это еще что за нанятый шофер на один день?

– Да это для Джо, двоюродного братца нашего лейтенанта Скотта, – махнул рукой Уиллиш. – Выяснилось, что наш капитан в Афганистане спас ему жизнь. А еще буквально по кускам собрал ему ногу. Парень, узнав, что его спаситель нашелся, немедленно возжелал его поблагодарить лично. Мы никак не могли допустить его на базу, ведь кто, как не он, отлично знал, что его брат вовсе не лейтенант, а обычный актер. Пришлось нанять шофера, который возил его по окрестностям целый день, а потом напоил в одном из кабаков.

– Я помню историю с братом, – нахмурился Майкрофт. – Но разве Джон не придумал все это, чтобы заполучить телефон?

– Э, – откинулся на спинку стула Уиллиш, – выяснилось, что он действительно тот самый хирург. Скотт после разговора с Уотсоном отослал брату его фотографию эмэмэской. Тот опознал врача немедленно. Понимаете, для Джозефа Юстера он был одним-единственным, спасителем, врачом, которого он запомнил на всю оставшуюся жизнь и которого не успел поблагодарить, потому что его спешно эвакуировали. А для Джона Джо – всего лишь один из многих. Спасение человеческих жизней – его работа, знаете ли. Наверняка он гораздо лучше запомнил ногу Джозефа, чем его лицо.

Майкрофт покивал, затем вернулся к бумаге. Он благоразумно не стал возражать против круглой суммы за восстановление взорванного лабораторного корпуса на базе для практики Лондонской королевской медицинской академии и закупку новейшего лабораторного оборудования. Но следующая строка опять заставила его вздрогнуть.

– Труп, – негодующе прочитал он, – двести тысяч фунтов? Это еще что за ересь?

– Ребята с киностудии, которым пришлось сооружать этот муляж, сказали, что это вполне обычная плата за спецэффекты, – сообщил Уиллиш. – А поскольку вы приказали форсировать события, я не стал оспаривать цену. Учтите, что я вам сэкономил кучу денег на актерах с собаками и автоматами. Киношники заломили нереальный тариф за то, чтобы позаимствовать их со съемок шпионского боевика. Но я разрешил им снять эпизод с поиском беглеца в корпусе общежития, и они не стали требовать с меня денег за свои услуги.

Он опять поудобнее устроился на стуле и продолжил:

– На самом деле, многие вещи я еще не включил в прайс. Например, то, что наши студенты безвозмездно сдавали кровь, которую вы подсовывали для анализов этому бедолаге Джону. Парни воспринимали это как игру и делали ставки на то, когда же наш бравый капитан, наконец, просечет, что его просто водят за нос. Плату за питание и проживание Уотсона я с вас тоже брать не стал, в конце концов он, сам того не зная, выступил куратором нескольких практических лабораторных работ для третьекурсников и пятикурсников.

– Хорошо, – недовольно процедил Майкрофт. – Я передам ваш документ в бухгалтерию, и на счет академии поступят необходимые деньги. Да, – добавил он, услышав покашливание Уиллиша, – вместе с обещанным мной вознаграждением и пожертвованием в лигу студенческого братства. Вы можете идти.

Фальшивый генерал встал и направился было к выходу, но внезапно вернулся, оперся на стол и, наклонившись ближе к уху Холмса, сказал пониженным тоном:  
– Мистер Холмс, я готов убрать один нолик из своего счета, если вы мне скажете, зачем вы затеяли эту безумную двухмесячную фанаберию.

Майкрофт опять затосковал, представив себе, что ему посчастливится отдавать не миллион фунтов, а на порядок меньше – естественно, платить он собирался из собственных, а вовсе не из правительственных средств. Но усилием воли поборол жадность и ответил:  
– Нет. К сожалению, я не могу вам ответить на ваш вопрос. Это государственная тайна.

– Жаль, – хмыкнул Уиллиш. – Но оно хотя бы того стоило?

Майкрофт, слегка покраснев, вспомнил ту ночную видеозапись, которую сделали после взрыва лаборатории его подчиненные, и сухо кивнул:  
– Да, определенно стоило.


	10. глава 9

Джон Уотсон медленно выныривал из сладкой дремоты под аккомпанемент неторопливых ласк Шерлока Холмса. Тот будто изучал его тело, легко касаясь пальцами теплой со сна кожи, зарывался подбородком в короткие волосы на затылке и жадно вдыхал запах. Джон мурлыкнул себе под нос, все еще не открывая глаза, и повернул голову, подставляя губы для поцелуя. Он не слишком надеялся получить желаемое, скорее, просто не смог заставить себя не просить, но Шерлок тут же подтянулся выше на подушке, и щеки Джона обдало его дыханием.

– Пора просыпаться, – тихо сказал Холмс, прежде чем их губы соприкоснулись. Джон был бы и рад что-то ответить, но язык Шерлока уже хозяйничал у него во рту, то глубоко проникая, то медленно вылизывая.

Холмс целовался с энтузиазмом. Судя по всему, ему даже нравилось это не меньше, чем Джону. Ну и зачем тогда, спрашивается, нужно было отказываться столько времени?

– Который час? – спросил Уотсон, открывая глаза и выглядывая в окно. Там было светло и серо, как обычно и бывало в Лондоне 340 дней в году примерно с восьми утра и до заката солнца.

– Половина второго, – глухо сказал Шерлок ему в шею, а потом сполз ниже и поцеловал в ключицу, одновременно проводя по ней языком.

– Сколько?.. – удивленно переспросил Джон, обнимая Холмса за плечи. Он откинулся на спину и потянул Шерлока на себя. Тот понял намек, стащил с них обоих одеяло и перекатился на Джона, прижимаясь к нему всем телом.

– Куда-то спешишь? – поинтересовался Холмс, плавно покачиваясь. Джон чувствовал скольжение его мягкого еще члена по бедру. Мягкого? Непорядок. Он опустил руку вниз. Шерлок задышал чаще и прикусил его сосок. Джон выгнулся и застонал.

– Разве что повторить, – улыбнулся он. Шерлок раздвинул его ноги коленом и приподнял бедра, чтобы Джону было удобнее его ласкать, а сам, пошло облизав пальцы, принялся массировать ему чувствительную кожу под яичками, постепенно двигаясь ниже.

Медленно, слишком медленно. Джон попытался податься назад, чтобы пальцы Шерлока поскорее оказались там, где нужно, но тот только самодовольно хмыкнул и даже на секунду убрал их вообще, чем вызвал возмущенное мычание Джона себе в рот.

Пальцы вернулись на место и даже милостиво спустились еще ниже, прямо к розовым краям сморщенного колечка мышц, которое начали ласкать по кругу.  
Джон попытался расслабиться и не форсировать события. Шерлок вылизывал его грудь, гладил живот и иногда возвращался к соскам. Это всегда было неожиданно, и Джон снова и снова вздрагивал, когда партнер слегка сжимал крохотные розовые горошины зубами. Неторопливые движения уже начинали в большей степени раздражать, чем возбуждать. Ему хотелось схватить Шерлока за руку и силой втолкнуть пальцы внутрь. Или наоборот, оттолкнуть его руку прочь и потребовать, чтобы он, наконец, использовал свой член по назначению. Поэтому когда пальцы замерли, легко надавливая, но так и не проникая глубже, Джон сначала обрадовался, что все же дождался от Шерлока милости в виде продолжения, но когда спустя секунд десять так ничего и не случилось, он с удивлением распахнул глаза.

– Шерлок? – позвал он. Тот не откликнулся. Замерев над Джоном в неловкой позе, Холмс буравил взглядом его наливающиеся красным соски со следами зубов вокруг. – В чем дело? – напрягаясь, спросил Уотсон.

– Вот черт, – выругался тот, скатился с кровати, чуть не падая на пол, и принялся носиться по комнате, собирая разбросанную вокруг одежду.

– Ты можешь объяснить, в чем дело? – снова спросил Джон.

– Чистильщик аквариумов! – воскликнул Шерлок, словно эта фраза все объясняла. – Мертвый чистильщик аквариумов, – уточнил он. – У него была ссадина на руке. Я подумал, это что-то незначительное – мало ли, содрал кожу, когда чинил мамин забор. Но у него проявилось воспаление – значит, он опустил руку в аквариум и подцепил там что-то. И если посмотреть, что именно он подцепил, можно с точностью сказать, в каком аквариуме побывала его рука. А значит, найти убийцу.  
Сыщик говорил и бегал по комнате одновременно.

– Ты расследовал это дело? – уточнил Уотсон.

– Да, оно зашло в тупик. А потом я поехал к тебе спасать мир от пришельцев, и думать об этом было уже как-то недосуг. Но теперь я понял, как добыть доказательства, – сказал он, надевая на плечи пиджак. – Мне нужно в морг.

Джон сел и потянул на себя одеяло. Почему-то сейчас нагота казалась ему стыдной и как будто делала уязвимым.

– Ты не можешь просто позвонить Лестрейду? – на всякий случай спросил он, хотя ответ знал и так.

– Нет, – с прогнозируемой категоричностью отмахнулся Холмс. – Для начала, дело вел не Лестрейд, а потом, я предпочитаю лично заниматься такими вещами.

– Ясно, – тихо ответил Джон. Он закутался в одеяло целиком, просто обернулся им, закрываясь по самый подбородок.

– Не скучай, – бросил Шерлок у порога и выскочил на лестницу.

Джон Уотсон не смотрел ему в след.

– Не буду, – ровно сказал он и лег на бок в позе эмбриона, отвернувшись к окну.

Каким же он был идиотом, если снова поверил в то, что Холмс способен измениться. Что Шерлок, возможно, все-таки начал ценить его хотя бы наравне со своими расследованиями, и в этот раз все у них может сложиться по-другому. Глупо в сорок лет выяснить, что ты просто наивный придурок, влюбленный наивный придурок, обманутый влюбленный наив…

– Джон? – раздался тихий шепот у двери.

Уотсон замер, но не повернул головы.

Шерлок подошел ближе, потоптался, шумно сглатывая и пыхтя, у кровати и осторожно присел на ее краешек.

– Джон, я не хотел, – чуть слышно произнес детектив, легко касаясь рукой его спины.

Уотсон резко обернулся, и Холмс мгновенно отдернул ладонь.

В глазах Шерлока было то, что Джон видел там всего раз или два за несколько лет. Страх. Чистая, ни с чем не смешанная паника. Сыщик рвано дышал и не шевелился, словно ждал приговора.

– Можно, я вернусь в кровать? – попросил он, когда стало ясно, что Уотсон ничего не скажет в ответ. – К тебе вернусь, можно?

– А как же расследование? – хмуро спросил Джон.

Холмс отрицательно помотал головой.  
– Забудь. Все потом.

Уотсон пожал плечами, не то признавая, что это не его дело, не то показывая, что ему вообще плевать.

Шерлок медленно потянул на себя одеяло, выпутывая из него Джона. Он все еще был напряжен, как будто ждал, что Уотсон вот-вот его оттолкнет. Но тот подчинился и позволил себя раскрыть. Возбуждение давно схлынуло, и сейчас он был просто голым Джоном Уотсоном, не слишком привлекательным и не слишком молодым, но во взгляде Шерлока, когда он смотрел на него, бесстыдно разглядывая его обнаженное тело, что-то неуловимо менялось.

– Хочешь, сделаю тебе массаж? – предложил он.

Джон кивнул и перевернулся на живот.

Шерлок снял пиджак и забрался на него сверху. Он потер ладони друг о друга, чтобы согреть их, и начал разминать Джону спину и плечи.

Это было приятно. Руки Шерлока с его тонкими аристократичными пальцами были такими нежными, а движения так точно передавали искреннее желание доставить удовольствие, что Джон поплыл, снова почувствовав, как к члену приливает кровь. Ему хотелось увидеть лицо Холмса, он повернул голову… и замер.  
Шерлок нависал над ним, все еще полностью одетый, а на его лице было такое сосредоточенное, почти болезненное выражение, словно все, что он делал, стоило ему героических усилий. Лоб испещряли морщины, а брови едва не сходились на переносице. Поняв, что за ним наблюдают, Холмс вздрогнул.

– Что-то не так? Тебе не нравится? – спросил он. На лице снова читалось беспокойство.

Уотсон тяжело вздохнул и отжался от кровати.

– Очень нравится, вечером обязательно повторишь, – сказал Джон. – А сейчас давай, слезай с меня.

– Джон, если я что-то не так делаю, просто скажи, – настороженно произнес Шерлок, не двигаясь с места.

Отчаявшись спихнуть его со своих бедер, Уотсон рухнул обратно на подушку.

– Слушай, я все понял и уже не сержусь. Прогиб засчитан, – насмешливо сказал он. – Мне просто не улыбается целоваться с тобой, пока ты думаешь о каком-то трупе с инфекцией на руке, или отмывать потом стены комнаты, если твоя голова случайно взорвется от нетерпения поскорее обозвать полицейских идиотами. Так что слезь с меня уже и вызови такси, вместе поедем.

Холмс медленно перенос ногу назад и сел на краешке постели. Джон перекатился на бок и опустил руку вниз, шаря по полу в поисках трусов.

– Ты уверен? – переспросил детектив.

– Да, Шерлок, я уверен. Вызывай такси, сейчас едем в морг, а на обратном пути нам стоит заглянуть к Майкрофту и поделиться с ним информацией.

– Джон, – выдохнул Шерлок. – Ты такой… – он не закончил, но это и не было нужно. Взгляд широко распахнутых глаз красноречиво сказал все вместо него.

Уотсон натянул джинсы и пошел к шкафу, выбирать наименее помятую рубашку. В конце концов, он ведь знал, на что идет. Пытаться кардинально изменить Шерлока с его стороны было бы очень глупо, ведь Джон любил его именно таким, каким он был. Не слишком сговорчивым, не слишком вежливым, помешанным на работе и совершенно прекрасным Шерлоком Холмсом.

– К Майкрофту заезжать не нужно, я скину ему смс с подробным описанием ситуации, – добавил Холмс, набирая номер на мобильном. – Такси, пожалуйста. Бейкер-стрит 221-Б.

– Как это? – удивился Джон, плюнув на попытку найти приличную рубашку и потянувшись за любимым свитером. – Ты собираешься вместить всю информацию, которая у нас имеется, в смс-сообщение?

– Ага, – подтвердил Шерлок. – Обойдусь пятью словами по существу, а остаток лимита знаков потрачу на оскорбления, – сказал он и задумчиво потер лоб, глядя на потухший дисплей. – Слушай, они сказали, такси будет минут через 10-15.

Джон сунул голову в прорезь свитера.

– И что? – спросил он, наблюдая за тем, как Холмс опять что-то прикидывает в уме.

– Может, успеем? – многозначительно сказал Шерлок, кивая в сторону кровати. – По экстренному сценарию.

Джон прошелся оценивающим взглядом по долговязой фигуре сыщика.

– Снимай штаны, – скомандовал он.

* * * 

К немалому удивлению Лестрейда, Антея в этот раз его не встречала. Охранник в здании тоже не проявил к Грегу должного внимания, только небрежно махнув рукой, когда инспектор предложил ему проверить свое удостоверение и пропуск.

Даже Майкрофт не казался особо впечатленным, когда Грег резко распахнул дверь и ворвался в его кабинет:

– Я все знаю! Джон рассказал мне правду! – выпалил он с порога.

Майкрофт Холмс нехотя оторвался от изучения одной из трех стопок бумаг, лежавших перед ним. На каждом листе стояла красная печать «Секретно».

– Какой из пяти вариантов правды? – спокойно спросил он. – Присаживайтесь, инспектор, не люблю, когда на меня орут стоя.

– Его правду. Ту, которую он считает правдой. Это же Джон, он искренне верит, что небо синее, трава зеленая, а вы в свободное от работы время переводите бабушек через дорогу и вслух читаете Шекспира бездомным, – бушевал Лестрейд.

На столе завибрировал мобильный телефон.

– Шерлок сильно ошибался относительно ваших умственных способностей, – почти с нежностью сказал Майкрофт, нажимая клавишу просмотра входящего сообщения. – Зато хамить, к сожалению, он вас научил мастерски.

«Вирусы, пришельцы, детские трупы… Ты за идиота меня держишь, Майкрофт?  
Если это последствия твоих комплексов из-за размера, поговори с психологом.  
Ладно. Вроде как спасибо. Я оценил.  
ШХ»

– Наш мальчик благодарит за то, что его няня снова согласна подтыкать ему одеялко перед сном. Ну, в своей манере благодарит, конечно, это же все-таки наш мальчик, – усмехнулся Холмс. – И как давно вы догадались? – посерьезнев, спросил он, откладывая телефон в сторону.

Лестрейд прошелся по кабинету и с размаха упал в кресло для посетителей. Майкрофт уже мысленно приготовился к тому, что детектив сейчас водрузит ноги на его стол, но Грег только хмуро одернул пальто и поерзал.

– После нашего прошлого разговора. Сопоставил некоторые факты, ну и название проекта помогло. «S&J» – как тонко, мистер Холмс. Вы уверены, что вам позволяют курировать секретные проекты в правительстве не по старой дружбе? – поерничал он.

Майкрофт пожал плечами.

– Не вижу причины мудрить там, где это не требуется. Как видите, Джон так ни о чем и не догадался. Шерлок, разумеется, все понял почти сразу, и название проекта тут совершенно ни при чем, а вы… – он выдержал паузу. – Вы вообще не должны были знать. Звонок Джона вам – это случайность, на которую я не рассчитывал.

– Еще бы вы на это рассчитывали, – недовольно дернулся Лестрейд.

Старший Холмс вздохнул и нахмурился.

– Не понимаю, что вас не устраивает, инспектор, вам же известны мои мотивы, – начал он. – Никто не пострадал, все счастливы. И не вы ли, кстати, жаловались мне в прошлый раз, что Шерлок жизни никому не дает, и просили куда-нибудь его пристроить? Я пристроил.

– При чем тут Шерлок? – гневно перебил его Грег. – Вы солгали мне, что на базе не проводится никаких экспериментов!

– Не солгал, просто не сказал всей правды. Недоговаривать и лгать – это разные вещи. Не находите? – не моргнув глазом, продолжал настаивать на своем Холмс.

–А сейчас скажете? – спросил инспектор. – Всю правду, а не только ту, о которой мне случайно стало известно?

– О чем вы? – Майкрофт Холмс стальным взглядом сканировал сидящего напротив него инспектора Лестрейда, напряженно сжимая в руках карандаш. Тот скривил губы и подался вперед, упираясь ладонями в стол.

– Я могу поверить во что угодно, мистер Холмс. И что Джон всерьез считал, что участвует в секретном проекте, и что подсказки ему подбрасывали с вашей подачи, и даже в то, что треть персонала базы была с вами в сговоре тем или иным образом, но есть одна деталь, которая не вписывается в стройную теорию, что это все было исключительно розыгрышем. Анализ образцов крови Джон проводил сам, и подделать его результаты вы никак не могли. И то, что он увидел под микроскопом, тоже было настоящим, если вы, конечно, не станете мне доказывать, что сумели подкупить клетки крови и заставить их мутировать у Джона на глазах, – инспектор перевел дух. – Так что же это такое было в образцах, если оно не поддавалось анализу, если приборы отказывались видеть в веществе земную органику, но, тем не менее, оно плавало в людской крови и вело себя как живой организм?

Майкрофт обескураженно молчал. Впервые в жизни ему было абсолютно нечего сказать своему собеседнику. Он поправил галстук, который вдруг начал нещадно давить, и неожиданно усмехнулся.

– Я тоже ошибался в вас, инспектор Лестрейд, – с грустью произнес он. – Сильно ошибался.

Грег отвернулся, чтобы не видеть этого странного выражения в глазах Холмса – кажется, там была гордость. Майкрофт гордился им.

– Что это было? – настойчиво повторил он.

– Не то, о чем подумал Джон, – коротко ответил Холмс.

– Оно внеземного происхождения?

– Я не могу ответить на ваш вопрос, инспектор, – отрицательно покачал головой Майкрофт, давая понять, что настаивать бесполезно.

– Эта штука опасна? – не сдавался Грег. Он должен был выяснить все до конца, просто должен.

– Нет, – уверенно сказал Холмс. – Я даю слово. Но не задавайте больше вопросов, инспектор, прошу вас. Еще не пришло время их задавать.

Грегори Лестрейд тяжело вздохнул.

– И что вы прикажете мне делать? Как относиться к этим вашим тайнам? – устало спросил он.

– Воспринимать как заботу? – предложил Холмс. – Тем более что так оно и есть.

– В моем представлении, забота выглядит иначе, – буркнул Лестрейд.

– Хотите иначе? Никаких проблем, – тут же среагировал Майкрофт. – Не желаете вечером сходить на выставку Дамиана Херста? Он привез свои работы в Лондон. Не то чтобы я хотел посмотреть на черепа и выпотрошенных коров, но вы, насколько мне известно, любите современное искусство.

– Выставка открыта до шести, а я освобожусь не раньше половины девятого, – хмуро констатировал Лестрейд, вставая с кресла. – И я все еще не хожу на свидания.

– До шести – это для обычных посетителей, – небрежно отмахнулся Холмс. – И вы повторяетесь, инспектор Лестрейд.

Грег остановился у двери.

– Если у вас не появилось новых аргументов в защиту своей точки зрения, то я, пожалуй, останусь при своих принципах, – сказал он и потянулся к ручке.

– Думаю, один новый аргумент у меня есть, – протянул Майкрофт. – Утром вы забыли у меня свой галстук, инспектор. Горничная звонила, она нашла его под кроватью.

Лестрейд обернулся.

– Только галстук? – спросил он, поднимая бровь.

– Не только, – сразу согласился Холмс. – Но ко второму предмету вашего гардероба слово «забыли» не подходит, его я изъял и перевел в ряды фамильной собственности. Как и в прошлый раз. И в позапрошлый. И в позапозапрошлый…

Инспектор понимающе кивнул.

– А вы не подскажете, мистер Холмс, в какой статье нашего законодательства указано, что нижнее белье переходит в собственность хозяина квартиры, на территории которой оно было снято? – с интересом спросил он.

– Я не специалист, – развел руками Майкрофт. – Если у вас ко мне имущественные претензии, обращайтесь в суд, могу посоветовать хорошего адвоката. Но вначале скажите, инспектор Лестрейд, сколько еще предметов вашего гардероба я должен собрать в свою коллекцию, прежде чем вы согласитесь официально сходить со мной на свидание?

Грегори Лестрейд обреченно покачал головой.

– Ну не хожу я на свидания, вы можете понять? Терпеть не могу эту романтическую чушь.

– Переезжайте ко мне, и можете вообще никуда не ходить. Я вас в первую неделю из спальни дальше ванной и не выпущу. Тем более что ваши вещи уже начали процесс миграции, сменного белья скопилось на неделю с запасом. И я освободил для них ящик в комоде, – тихо закончил Холмс.

– Ящик, – повторил Лестрейд.

– Ящик, – подтвердил Майкрофт.

Грег все еще стоял у двери и держался за ручку, не решаясь открыть ее и покинуть, наконец, кабинет. Майкрофт Холмс восседал за своим столом, гордо распрямив плечи, и пытался казаться безучастным к происходящему. Вот только легкий прищур и монотонные движения пальцев, отбивавших ритм на подставке для ручек, выдавали его истинное состояние с головой.

– Я не скажу «да» прямо сейчас, вы же знаете, – упрямо произнес Лестрейд, помимо воли начиная улыбаться.

– Тогда просто не говорите «нет», – пожал плечами Майкрофт и едва заметно выдохнул.

Остаток дня у Майкрофта Холмса был расписан буквально по минутам. Ему нужно было подписать с десяток сверхсекретных поручений, спасти Британию, придумать достойный гневный ответ Шерлоку на смс, проконтролировать поток информации, идущей в СМИ по поводу взрыва «старой угольной шахты под Радстоком», распорядиться отвезти мамулин любимый диван в химчистку и снова спасти Британию.

И это все до полудня, чтобы успеть на обеденный чай к премьер-министру.

Да, дел было очень много, но Майкрофт не мог отказать себе в удовольствии потратить пять минут на личные нужды. Он стоял возле окна с глупой счастливой улыбкой, пока внезапно пробившееся сквозь тучи солнце, такое необычное для Лондона, грело его залысины.

Открыв дверцу поджидающего у входа такси, Грегори Лестрейд неожиданно обернулся и помахал рукой, как будто твердо знал, что кто-то смотрит ему вслед.

КОНЕЦ


End file.
